Motionless
by elledottore
Summary: After the dance at the Ozdust, Galinda and Elphaba finally put aside their differences and become friends. But that's just in time for another challenge to head Elphaba's way. Fiyeraba, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**LWII is coming, I promise!**

 **But last night, I stayed up extraordinarily late reading Come What May by Vinkun Wildflower Queen. I didn't cry, but my eyes definitely started burning towards the end. If you haven't read CWM (you should!), the basic plot is that Elphaba is diagnosed with cancer while at Shiz. Yeah. Take that in for a second. I won't tell you how it ends (you'll have to read it!), but I will tell you that Vinkun Wildflower Queen wrote the whole thing very candidly and very beautifully.**

 **And this isn't the only fic out there where Elphaba has some sort of disease or disability. I think we all were in tears when the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies wrote No Day But Today. And Fae's Flower has a whole slew of stories about Elphaba being blind, deaf, both, or basically having Nessa's condition.**

 **But I've never really done this. "But wait!" you ask. "What about WNaCCA? Or The Little Witch?" Simple. Those don't count because, in those stories, Elphaba became disabled through supernatural means, and she wasn't disabled by the end.**

 **So that brings us to this story. I'm just going to say it right off the bat in case this is a sensitive subject for anybody: In this story, Elphaba develops ALS. So, if you're about to or if you have recently lost someone to ALS and you don't want to read this story, don't read this story. And there won't be any alternative Ozian name for the disorder (of course, it won't be called Lou Gehrig's Disease since Gehrig was an American baseball player); it'll just be ALS. Also, the plot of Wicked will remain as untouched as it can be; Animals are still losing their ability to speak, the Wizard is still a spineless dictator, and Morrible is still evil.**

 **Also note: this story is only to the faintest extent inspired by my own disability. CP and ALS are two very different things. This story is dedicated to my high school drama teacher, who was diagnosed with ALS a few years back.**

 **One more thing before this AN gets ridiculously long: Oz is a bit more technologically advanced than it is in the musical. This is mostly because I want Elphaba to be able to get around and communicate during the more advanced stages of her condition.**

 **So, with all that in mind, enjoy this first chapter!**

Chapter 1

When I woke up the morning after that party at the Ozdust, I was absolutely convinced that it had been a dream. After all, Galinda Upland actually being nice to someone who wasn't rich and/or pretty? That was just implausible, right? I sat up and saw that Galinda was still asleep. The night before, she hadn't even bothered to take off her party dress or even pull the covers over herself. I faintly remembered being sorely tempted to do the same thing, but I had eventually forced myself to change into my nightgown.

Trying not to wake Galinda, I made my way into our bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I was done with that, I put some water into our coffee machine. The water's boiling woke her up. "I want coffeeeee," she moaned sleepily, not even sitting up yet.

"Well, you're in luck, 'cause I'm making some," I said.

"Do I have to get out of bed to have some?"

"I'm afraid so. You'll at least have to sit up." I poured the coffee beans into the filter and watched as coffee slowly filled the pot.

Galinda groaned. "Ugh. My head feels like it's splitting into a million tiny pieces."

I came over to sit on her bed, holding two mugs of coffee. "Well, I told you Avaric spiked the punch, but did you believe me? Nooo, you did not! Here. Drink up."

"That was before we were even at the Ozdust," Galinda pointed out, finally sitting up to take her coffee. "I thought you were just trying to mess with me. And I knew you hated Avaric."

"Who doesn't hate Avaric? But really, I overheard him telling your precious 'scandalatious' boyfriend his plans."

Her eyes widened. " _Fiyero_ knew about this?! Wait, never mind, I don't care, he's still PERFECT! Isn't he, though, Elphie? He's so sweet and handsome and kind and …" She trailed off with a sigh. "I'm going to marry him." This declaration had the same effect it had had the night before; she launched herself facedown onto her bed and squealed into one of her pillows.

I chuckled as she sat up again, a little out of breath. "How's that hangover treating you, Galinda?"

"Oh, my hangovers usually don't last that long; I usually get over it when I figure out what I want to do that day. Which I have just now! Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping? For what, exactly?"

Galinda looked at me like I had just asked the dumbest question ever. "For clothes! You need to have some fashionablisome clothes for Monday!"

"B-But, how am I supposed to pay-?" The mere idea of shopping for clothes sounded like an absolute nightmare, so I was trying to find some way, any way, to get out of it.

"You won't! I'll pay! And don't you start with how I don't have to, and how you couldn't possibly accept it and blah blah blah. We're friends now! That's why I want to help you out. Now let's go! All the shops open at nine, and I wanna be there precisely when they open!" And then she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the door of our room before she remembered that neither of us were dressed.

Shopping was actually not that bad. Sure, Galinda had me try on a few ridiculous outfits that I wouldn't wear at gunpoint, but eventually she learned what my limits were, and I got a few outfits that I actually sort of liked. During our time in various changing rooms, we talked quite a bit and learned that we had at least a few things in common. Some of these were trivial things: we both loved the water fountain outside Woelars Hall and we hated mint chocolate. But Galinda also told me about her love of architecture, and how her parents discouraged it as a hobby when she was a child, not considering it a proper hobby for a young lady. I couldn't help but think of my own childhood …

Finally, after, I kid you not, a full day of shopping, we finally headed back to Crage Hall. We had done so much walking around Shiz's business district that my legs felt like rubber by the time we got back to our room. I collapsed into my desk chair not two clock ticks after we entered the room, so Galinda took pity on me and went to get some food from the cafeteria.

"Ran into Pfannee and ShenShen," Galinda told me when she had returned. "They said they saw us together downtown today, they asked why I was hanging out with you, I told them we were friends, they said some very rude things, and I told them that if they wanted to stay in my good graces, they would simply have to deal with you. They had no response to that."

"Wow, Glin. I didn't know you had it in you."

She shrugged. "I'm a tough girl when I want to be." Then she cocked her head in confusion. "Glin?"

"Yeah. Since you insist on calling me Elphie, I think I should have a nickname for you. It's only fair."

She contemplated that. "Glin. Yeah. I like it. No one's ever called me that before."

"What do people call you?" I asked, curious.

"Lin, Linda, Queen G, Galin," she rattled off. "When I was little, Momsie used to call me Linny." She made a face. "She still calls me that sometimes today, to annoy me."

"My mother called me Fabala," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "And my sister calls me that too."

"Where did that even come from?" Galinda pondered. "'Fabala' from 'Elphaba,' I mean. That's pretty intricate for a nickname."

"Not really. It's just the last two syllables of my name with the sound of the second letter tacked on the end."

I was still tired when it was time to go to bed. In recent weeks, I had begun to feel a bit lethargic during the afternoon hours, despite drinking coffee religiously every morning. Maybe Nessa was right and maybe I was studying too much. In the few clock ticks I had that night before I went to sleep, I resolved to take some night off from studying soon, and take Nessa out to dinner. Maybe bring Galinda along too …

 **What did y'all think? Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday came, which meant I had to actually wear the clothes Galinda had bought for me. I picked the sanest outfit possible: a dark green dress and white blouse. I still felt ridiculous. And of course, Galinda also made me wear my hair down and put on some makeup that felt disgusting and made me look like a clown. In my opinion, at least. Galinda squealed when she was done with me and said I looked "amazifying." Glad one of us was happy.

But I have to admit, I did feel a little more confident as we made our way to the history building. Sure, I could tell that some people thought I was trying too hard, but one boy gave me a sort of half smile as he acknowledged my new appearance. I imagined he was thinking something along the lines of: _Oh, wow. The artichoke can actually look good! Who knew?_ Naturally, as soon as we were out of earshot, Galinda squealed for the one thousandth time that morning (seriously, where does she get all that energy?), and practically started planning our wedding.

When we got to history class, Doctor Dillamond was late, as usual. As the two of us took our seats, Nessa rolled up to me with a look of shock on her face and said, "Fabala, what in Oz _happened_ to you?! You look-…"

"She looks _beautiful,_ doesn't she?" Galinda cut in. "All my work, I'm proud to say."

"Aren't we modest?" I mumbled under my breath to Galinda. "But yes, Nessa, she did this to me. Why she thought it would actually improve my appearance, I do not know, but there you are."

Nessa took me in a little more. "You know, you _do_ look nice. You should wear your hair down more often."

I was about to respond when Doctor Dillamond came in and called us to order. I needed a break from thinking about all that had happened in the past twelve hours, and Doctor Dillamond's lecture about the price of rubies during the reign of Ozma the Scarcely Beloved provided me with that break. At least until Fiyero came in extremely late and sat down next to me. "You've been Galindafied, I see," he whispered to me.

Not wanting to get in trouble with Doctor Dillamond, I merely gave Fiyero a warning look.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "You looked nice before."

"Oh, of course, you clearly thought I looked nice when you said, 'Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go'!"

"Miss Elphaba! Master Fiyero!" Doctor Dillamond said sharply. "Is there a problem over there?"

Since this was the first time Doctor Dillamond had ever had anything negative to say to me, I was too ashamed to speak. But Fiyero said, "No, Doc. We're good. Isn't that right, Elphaba?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "We're fine. I'm sorry, Doctor Dillamond."

Doctor Dillamond nodded. "Alright then." His gaze lingered on me for a little bit before he resumed his lecture.

"I hate you," I hissed at Fiyero. That managed to shut him up for the rest of class.

After history class, Galinda and I had to go back to Crage Hall for our sorcery seminar. Since Madam Morrible's apartments were connected to Crage Hall, Nessa accompanied us back there. "I am so happy you two are getting along now!" she said happily. "Honestly, between Fabala's rants and the looks you two would give each other, I'm glad that's all over."

"Believe me, we are too," I said. "It's hard to hate someone that much!"

"Totally," Galinda agreed. "Now I don't have to worry about you putting spiders on my bed! But you still hate FiFi! Why?!"

"I don't hate him," I protested. "I just … dislike him strongly because he's an entitled man-child who doesn't even realize what an asshole he is."

"Fabala!" Nessa shrieked.

"It's alright, Nessa," Galinda said. "She'll warm up to him."

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt that. But I've been thinking: I do need a break from studying. What do you think of the three of us going out to eat on Friday night?"

Nessa's eyes lit up. "Finally! That's what I've been telling you to do for the past three weeks! Where do you want to go?"

"The Peach and Kidney!" Galinda declared before I could say anything. "It's the BEST restaurant in Shiz! And it's going to be my treat."

"That sounds great," I said. "Except for that last bit. We'll see about that."

Friday came fairly quickly, and Galinda insisted on wearing a fancy dress even though I tried to tell her that we were just going out for a casual dinner. I was just grateful that she didn't try to make me wear something equally ridiculous. The host at the Peach and Kidney gave me and Nessa the usual respective looks of disgust and pity, both of which we ignored, but thankfully, he said nothing. We ordered our food, and then we found ourselves talking about our childhoods. Galinda told us about how her parents would spoil her every Lurlinemas and birthday, and sometimes on other days too. I embarrassed Nessa by telling the story of her always insisting to our Great Aunt Dreah that she was middle aged because she had gray hair instead of white hair. "And I should mention the crucial fact that Aunt Dreah was in her 70s when we were kids!" I said, concluding the story. Galinda, always a good audience, was giggling into her sparkling water.

"Oh, stop it, Fabala!" Nessa begged, trying to hide a smile. "Don't act like you didn't have any embarrassing moments from back then. Galinda, we were at our grandmother's one time while Father was on a diplomatic mission to Quadling Country. Grandma had her 'grownup' books on the highest shelf in the living room, but Fabala … Fabala just HAD to get her hands on one of them!" She lost herself in laughter before she finally managed to say, "She got to about the third shelf before she fell backwards and landed on her behind!" This time, Galinda was in such hysteria that she nearly choked on her salad. This was a new experience for me, my sister and my best friend (she was my only friend, which made her my best) laughing at my expense, not cruelly, but just jokingly. For the first time, I enjoyed being laughed at.

Two hours into our dinner, it was not even 8 o'clock, and we were done with our main courses. "Dessert time!" Galinda announced happily to the whole restaurant. "What are you two going to get?"

"Actually, Galinda, would you mind if we just went home now?" I asked, hating to dampen her enthusiasm. "I'm quite full, and I'm getting a little tired." Understatement of the century. I wanted to lie down on my bed and never get up again.

Galinda's face flashed with concern. "Why, Elphie, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a long week, I guess."

So after Nessa and I convinced Galinda to let us pay some of the bill, we went back to Crage Hall. I almost immediately dressed for bed and laid down. But strangely, I didn't feel like going to sleep; I just wanted to get off my feet. My legs were as exhausted as they had been during the shopping trip. Well, this weekend, I resolved to not work so hard and rest up. That should take care of things, I was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say that Doctor Dillamond is one of the best professors ever. You can always tell whether a professor doesn't care about his or her subject and is just doing it for the money. Doctor Dillamond is not in that group. First of all, I think he literally knows everything about the history of Oz. And better yet, he loves it. He really loves history; it shows in every lecture he gives.

Take the lecture we had about three weeks after my dinner with Galinda and Nessa. Our topic was Ozma the Unjust's apartheid system for Quoxian immigrants. Doctor Dillamond gave us so much detail on it that I had to struggle to keep up in my notes. But he really took the time to explain how Ozma the Unjust (and many of her subjects) truly believed that Quoxians were racially and biologically inferior to natural born Ozians. That was just the attitude of the day. As I was taking all this in, I couldn't help but make connections to what was happening to the Animals in present day Oz. I thought about bringing this up during class, but I knew that would only get Doctor Dillamond way off track, and we wouldn't cover any more actual material for the rest of class. So I resolved to talk to him about it after class.

"You coming, Elphie?" Galinda asked as everyone was packing up and leaving.

"You go on ahead, Glin," I said. "I'll see you back at Crage."

She sighed. "Alright."

As soon as most everybody had left the room, I went up to Doctor Dillamond's desk. "Miss Elphaba?" he asked surprisedly. "Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to say that was a really thought provoking lecture you gave today," I told him. "Have you ever considered the correlation between what happened to Quoxian immigrants then and what's happening to the Animals now?"

"A little," Doctor Dillamond admitted. "After all, both of those instances involve a marginalized group of Oz's population. But you must understand that with the Quoxians, it was a clear political move by Ozma and her advisers. It's anyone's guess why some Animals are regressing now. You think the government is behind our current crisis?"

"I don't know. It's certainly the logical conclusion, but I can't imagine the Wizard wanting to inflict that on his own people. He's done so much to help ordinary citizens of Oz; my father could go on for hours about how poor Munchkinland was before the Wizard gave us stimulus packages. And the construction of the Yellow Brick Road has done wonders for travel and trade between the provinces. So I don't see how the Wizard could do something like that."

Doctor Dillamond smiled a little. "Yes well, his track record certainly makes him an unlikely suspect. It could be him, or most likely people working for him, or it could be simply some nefarious sorcerer who just wants to wreck havoc."

"Right, there's no doubt that this is a product of sorcery, it's just-…" I grew horrified as I suddenly remembered where I was supposed to be. "Sorcery! My sorcery seminar! It's starting now!" I quickly gathered up my belongings. "Madam Morrible is going to have my head! See you on Friday, Doctor Dillamond. Thanks for talking with me!"

"Be careful, Miss Elphaba!" he called after me.

I ran across campus as fast as my legs could carry me. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I was going to be fifteen clock ticks late, at the very least. Madam Morrible and Galinda had probably already gotten through the introductory part of class, and were now getting into the actual spell of the day. My legs ached as I ran, but I forced myself to keeping going. I was going to make it to that seminar if it was the last thing I did.

But then, only about two blocks from Crage Hall, it happened. My legs simply could not keep up with the rest of my body, and I fell on my face in front of about ten of my fellow students. Luckily, I hit my cheek instead of the top of my head, but I could feel that my cheek had been cut by the pavement. And of course, there were jeers of, "Nice job, Green Bean!" and "Alright there, Artichoke?"

I ignored these oh so clever taunts, and got up. Trying to avoid eye contact with all of them, I picked up my books, wiped the blood from my cheek, and walked the rest of the way to Crage Hall. The chair in Madam Morrible's office that I usually sat in seemed like heaven at that moment.

"Miss Elphaba," Madam Morrible said sternly as I came in. "You're late."

"I know," I said, trying to sound apologetic even though I was out of breath. I sat down heavily in the chair next to Galinda and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. There was something in Doctor Dillamond's lecture today that I didn't quite understand, and I needed him to explain it to me."

Madam Morrible raised her eyebrow in disapproval. "I see. Miss Galinda, will you kindly explain to Miss Elphaba the spell we have begun to work on today?"

Almost as soon as we were out of Morrible's earshot after class, Galinda exclaimed, "Elphie! What happened to your face?"

"I cut it," I said simply.

Galinda groaned and rolled her eyes. "I got that. But how?"

I shrugged, trying to make it seem like no big deal. "I tripped on my way over here and I fell. My fault, really, I shouldn't have run so fast."

"Yeah …" We changed the subject from there, but I was still thinking about my fall, and I could tell Galinda was too. I had always been a little clumsy, but recently it had gone to an extreme. I was finding myself tripping over little things like one of Galinda's shoes or a crack in the ground, and my right foot would drag behind me when I was tired, which was getting to be very often. But, even though an insistent voice in my head kept saying that I should address this problem, the rest of me reasoned that I had much more important issues to worry about.

Like my and Galinda's sorcery homework for the weekend. Madam Morrible had assigned us a research paper on the moral implications of bringing people back from the dead. It only had to be two pages, and we only had to turn in one copy for the two of us, but even I had to admit that expecting us to do a research paper in one weekend was a little "unfairified." But I put on a calm face for Galinda and explained that we would go to the library on Saturday and take notes, and then on Sunday we would make those notes into an essay.

It was a looooong Saturday. I dragged Galinda out of bed, we downed several cups of coffee, and then we took a cab to the library since it was a little far from Crage Hall. We went straight to the sorcery section, and I immediately dumped about ten books on morality in sorcery on a table. I started to look through them, and with a whine, Galinda started to as well.

At about four in the afternoon, we decided that we had enough information to write the paper. It was hard to say who was more relieved as we stepped out of the library and into the fresh air. "WE'RE DONE!" Galinda shouted happily. "WOOOOOO! I thought I was going to die in that library."

"Well, we still have to actually write the paper," I reminded her.

Her face fell a little. "Oh yeah. But that'll be easy! Like you said, all we have to do now is take our notes and turn them into a paper. If only there was a spell for that."

I chuckled in agreement. "If only."

Unfortunately, not very many cabs were on duty at that hour, so we had to walk home. I was good for about the first eighth blocks, and then my right foot really started dragging, and every step required a significant amount of effort. I tried to hide my difficulty from Galinda, but of course, she eventually noticed. "Elphie? Are you okay?"

"I … I need to sit down." I felt so weak for admitting that as Galinda guided me over to a nearby bench. I let out a deep breath as I collapsed onto the bench. "I'm so tired. I don't know what's going on …"

"Maybe you should see the campus nurse," Galinda suggested.

"No, no!" I protested, repulsed by the very idea. "I just … I just need more sleep, that's all."

It was then that Galinda had one of her rare moments of looking completely serious. "Elphie, I think you and I both know that it's not your brain that's tired all the time. It's your legs. You think I haven't noticed?"

I sighed. "I know. But I almost don't want to know what this is! What if it's something … you know … serious?"

"Then all the more reason to know so you can fix it! Elphie, please. You're smarter than this. Go see the nurse. If you're lucky and it turns out to be nothing, then great! Problem solved! But if it is something more serious, we'll get through it together." That touched me more than I would have liked to admit.

I smiled a little. "Alright, alright. I'll make an appointment. But this is mostly just to make you happy."

She giggled. "Okay. Thank you! Now let's get home! I'm getting hungry!" So we slowly made our way back to Crage Hall, with Galinda supporting me at my upper arm the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's Chapter 4! This is THE chapter, so you should know what's about to happen.**

 **Also, there is a Theory of Everything reference in this chapter, simply because I love that movie, and I love Eddie Redmayne.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

So, soon I was scheduled to see the nurse the following Friday after my last class. I considered taking a friend along with me, and Galinda practically begged to go, but I view medical appointments as very private things. In fact, Galinda was the only person who even knew I was going to the nurse; I decided the others would be on a need to know basis so as not to scare them.

Luckily, the cabs at Shiz are very active on Friday afternoons, so I was easily able to get to and from the nurse's without having to worry about my weakening legs. As I sat in the waiting room, most of the other people there were too absorbed in their own aliments to worry about me, but one boy, who was clearly a new transfer student as I had never seen him before, looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Whoh! What did _you_ get?!"

"None of your business," I answered with a glare. He promptly moved two seats away from me, probably thinking I was contagious. _Welcome to Shiz, nimrod._

After what seemed like an eternity, the nurse, Serapha, called me back. I noticed she avoided looking at me as she led me into one of the exam rooms. "So, Miss … um … Elphaba," she began, looking at the top of my file. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"My legs," I said firmly, wanting to get straight to the point. "They're tiring easily, I'm having trouble walking long distances, and I've noticed that my right foot is beginning to drag behind me when I walk."  
Her surprise was evident. She began to scribble in her notes. "Oh. I see. Well … um … when did this start?"

"About a month ago."

More scribbling. "Uh-huh. Any other symptoms such as drowsiness, shortness of breath, or pain in your legs and back?"

"Not that I've noticed, no."

After even more writing (I thought _I_ was obsessive in taking notes), Serapha said to me, "Alright, Miss Elphaba, if you'll just give me a few clock ticks to consult with my colleagues, I'll be right back with some answers for you. Okay?"

I nodded. "Alright." She could not have left the room faster, it seemed to me.

Through the walls, I could hear snippets of what Serapha and her "colleagues" (nurses in training, I assumed) were saying: "… almost sounds like … but she's so young … if this was a 50 year old, I would say …" They thought I might have something that elderly people typically got? That was a little worrisome.

Eventually, Serapha came back in. "I cannot help you," she told me, sounding more desperate than apologetic. "But, I can refer you to a neurologist at Shiz General, Dr. Headly-Silon. She has more expertise than I when it comes to these types of things. For your ease, I will set up an appointment for you, and all your expenses will be added to your university bill. You live at Crage Hall, correct?"

"That's right."

"You will receive a call from me this time next week, or possibly sooner, with information about your appointment."

"Great," I said, trying to hide my anxiety. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Have a nice day."

"You have to go to Shiz General?!" Galinda almost shrieked when I told what happened. "But that's, like, where people who actually live here go!"

"I know," I said grimly. "I have to tell you, Glin, this is starting to really worry me. I have this hunch that this will be something very serious that'll impact my life, you know, permanently!"

Galinda grabbed onto my arm. "Oh, Elphie! You mustn't think that! Of course, you should be concerned about this, but be positive! This is just as likely to be nothing as it is to be something serious. Glass half full!"

I grinned. "Right. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without your optimism."

"Probably wither and die."

"Probably."

True to her word, Serapha was early, calling the dorm on Wednesday night. She informed me that Dr. Headly-Silon was very eager to see me, and that I had an appointment for the coming Monday afternoon at four. Once again, Galinda tried to convince me to let her come, but I stuck to my guns, mostly because I didn't want to her to become hysterical if she didn't need to be.

I had never been to Shiz General before, so I was in awe over just how big it was. It had a fine reputation as one of the best hospitals in Oz, second only to Ohneeds Yobins Hospital in the Emerald City. My destination was the Brain, Spinal Cord, and Nervous System Center, where Dr. Headly-Silon worked. I only had to wait a few clock ticks before I was called back.

After a nurse checked my vitals, a woman who looked to be in her early 40s came into the exam room. "Good afternoon!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Dr. Headly-Silon! You must be Miss Elphaba. Lovely to meet you! How're we doing today?"

"Fine," I replied. "How are you?"

"Wonderful! Now, I have a report from Serapha on you. You're not the first Shiz student to come here, nor will you be the last. It says that you have recently experienced leg fatigue, trouble with endurance, and a right foot drag. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's exactly right."

To be frank, the rest of the appointment was kind of a blur. Dr. Headly-Silon asked me a bunch more questions, and then took samples of just about every bodily substance imaginable: blood, urine, even muscle. That last one was especially painful. "It'll take about two weeks for me to finalize these tests," she told me at the end of the appointment. "So I need you to come back the Monday after next, okay?"

I forced a smile. "Alright. I'll see you then, I guess."

Those were the longest two weeks of my life. Galinda was even more overly perky than usual, and dragged me out of Crage Hall almost every night to distract me. And the others, of course, had no idea what was going on, so talking to any of them was a distraction in and of itself since I couldn't talk about my medical problems.

But finally, the two weeks passed, and I was back at Dr. Headly-Silon's office. When I was called back, she was already waiting for me in one of the exam rooms. "Good afternoon, Miss Elphaba," she said with significantly less cheer than two weeks earlier. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I answered. "So, what have you found out?" It was pretty clear that she was forcing herself to make small talk with me, and I wanted to get straight to the point.

"You might want to sit down." I did so, mostly because my legs were already tired from the walk up to her office. She sighed. "Miss Elphaba … diagnosis is often less about identifying a condition, and more about eliminating a number of conditions that the patient does not have. You could have had any number of things: multiple sclerosis, a spinal cord tumor, and so on. But the tests we did eliminated all of those. You don't have any of those conditions."

"But what do I have?"

Another sigh. _Come on, get to the point!_ "I'm very sorry. You have amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. You know what that is?"

I nodded. "Vaguely. It causes loss of motion, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Basically, the nerve cells that control your voluntary movement gradually die. For you, it's started in your legs; most likely, it will spread to your arms next, then to your face, eventually resulting in almost total paralysis. By the time of your death, you will almost definitely not be able to walk, talk, care for yourself, or possibly even breathe without assistance."

I took a deep breath, trying to take all this in. "And … when will that happen? My death, I mean."

"Life expectancy for people with ALS is three to five years after diagnosis." That hit me especially hard. I wouldn't get to help the Wizard for very long, and even if the Wizard decided he didn't need me, Nessa still did! From what Dr. Headly-Silon was saying, there would come a time when I would be more dependent than her. Who would take care of my sister when I couldn't even take care of myself?

But there was still one important question I needed an answer for. "And my cognitive abilities? Will those be affected at all?"

Dr. Headly-Silon shook her head. "No. You'll have completely normal thoughts. It's just … eventually no one will know what they are." My face must have shown how stricken I felt, because then she said, "I'm really sorry. I wish I could tell you that there's a pill you could take that would stop this, but unfortunately, there's really not. All I can give you right now is this." She reached under the exam table and pulled out a cane with four prongs. "Use this in your right hand, and it should take some of the pressure off your legs."

So after thanking Dr. Headly-Silon and making an appointment for the next month, I walked out of the hospital and to the nearest cab. I noticed that the cane really did make a difference in how easily I could walk. Sitting down in the cab was still a relief, but not as much as it would have been. But soon it wouldn't be enough. Soon I would be in a wheelchair, completely dependent, which I hated being. I could barely comprehend all this myself, which made me wonder how in Oz I would tell everyone else.

 **There you are! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning! Here's Chapter V!  
Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Crage Hall was fairly quiet when I returned from the hospital. Good, that meant there was no one to stare and speculate on why the Artichoke was walking with a cane. I was sure that my decline would provide much entertainment for the student body. _Always happy to be of service._ Already, I felt nervous about letting go of the cane to unlock the door.

As I entered our room, Galinda was filing her nails. "Hey Elphie, how was the doctor?" she asked absentmindedly. Then she looked up at me and gasped. "Elphie! What happened?! You-…"

"I know, I know!" I cut in. "Dr. Headly-Silon said this would make my legs tire less easily."

"But why-…"

I sighed sharply. "I don't want get into it right now. I think maybe tomorrow we should have a picnic on the quad with the others, and I'll tell everyone then."

"It _is_ something serious," Galinda stated.

I nodded. "Yeah. It is." We ate our dinner in almost complete silence.

So, the next day before our math class, we let Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq know of our picnic plans. I was a little apprehensive about having _Fiyero_ know about my personal problems, but Galinda insisted on inviting him, and he would find out soon enough anyway.

For the first few clock ticks of the picnic, we talked about trivial things, but then I said, "Alright, I have a confession to make. The reason we're all out here today is because I have to tell you something."

"Figured as much," Nessa said with a small smile. "You hate eating outside."

I smiled back. "Touché. You know me well." Oh, for Oz sake! I was acting just like Dr. Headly-Silon did when she told me! I sighed. "As you may have noticed, I've started using a cane. This is because I've been experiencing some weakness in my legs. I went to Shiz General to see a neurologist there, and … she says I have ALS."

That got everyone's attention. "ALS?" Galinda repeated. "Isn't that what the mayor of Ovvels has?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think so." And suddenly I was thankful for Mayor Quazos Galleman for giving my friends an image of what would happen to me without me having to actually say it. "So yeah. That'll be me soon enough."

I was ready for Galinda and/or Nessa to start sobbing or displaying some other form of dramatics, but Galinda just muttered, "Oh, Elphie," and Nessa suddenly seemed to find a nearby Quoxwood tree very interesting.

"So, how long will it take for you to, you know, be like Galleman?" Boq asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "The progression varies from person to person. But … what the doctor at Shiz General did tell me is that … I have three to five years to live." I felt almost cruel telling them this, but it would be even crueler not to tell them.

"Three to five years?" Fiyero breathed. "But, no! You can't die in three years! Galinda's told me about all your plans to work for the Wizard and stuff! Now you won't have hardly any time to do all that!"

I shrugged. "I'll just make use of the time I have, I guess. And believe me, I WILL be Vizier, even if I have to give orders from my bed via a game of Twenty Questions by blinking my eyes. The Wizard will not be disappointed in me."

Galinda smiled. "That's the right attitude. I know you well enough to know that nothing can stop you from doing what you want to do, especially not this."

"That's right." We sat in silence for a little bit after that, and Boq started to talk about our homework assignment for Literature class to lighten the mood. I noticed that Nessa was rather quiet, and as soon as the picnic was over, she wheeled away before I could even get my cane to stand up. I questioned her about this later that day, and she pretended as if nothing had happened. Well, I figured she would open up to me when she felt like it.

It was unsettling how quickly the cane, or even two canes, became not enough for me. Two months after my diagnosis, I went to Dr. Headly-Silon and traded in my canes for crutches. And these were not like the crutches one gets for a broken leg. They had four prongs just like the canes, and cuffs for each of my arms. But I convinced myself to appreciate the fact that I was still walking, still completely independent. Worries for the future still troubled me, however …

One day after history class, there was a live concert on the quad that everybody wanted to go to. They all quickly bolted out of their seats while I was still working on standing up. "Elphie, do you mind if I go ahead of you?" Galinda asked, bouncing a little as she spoke. "You know Madam Morrible's sick, so I REALLY want to see this concert!"

"No, not at all," I said, balancing on one crutch to grab my bag. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Okay! See you!" I couldn't help but chuckle as Galinda ran out of the room as fast as she could go. I managed to sling my bag over my shoulder and then grab my other crutch to start leaving the room as well.

"Miss Elphaba?" I stopped short at Doctor Dillamond's desk. He nervously eyed my crutches. "Do forgive me if I am out of line, but are you … quite alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied automatically. But I could tell that he could see right through that. I sighed. "No, actually, I'm not. A few months ago, I … found out that I had ALS. So, that's why I'm … But please, don't expect anything less than my usual standard in this class."

Doctor Dillamond nodded in recognition. "Ah. Yes, my grandmother had that. The poor soul was bedridden for most of my childhood, but she still managed to teach me how to read out of _The Emerald City Times_ newspaper. She was very fortunate in keeping her speech right up until the last stages of her condition; I know most are not that lucky."

I swallowed. "That's what I'm most worried about."

"Losing your speech?"

"Yeah. And I know that sounds silly because, after all, I'll have much bigger issues like losing the ability to swallow and breathe and such, but I think you know firsthand how much I love to say exactly what's on my mind; that's a big part of who I am. I don't want to lose that."

"Miss Elphaba, you won't lose that," Doctor Dillamond insisted. "You won't be like the Animals we've been hearing about because they're not only losing their ability to speak, they're also losing their ability to think as rational Beings. I don't tell my students this often, but based on the quality of your work this semester, I know that you are brilliant; you're one of the best students I've ever had. And you have an advantage over my grandmother because there are so many more resources than there were in her day: you can get a synthetic voice machine, an automatic chair. Why, there's even a hospital in Traum that helps Animals with ALS! And other serious conditions; it's really an incredible place."

"Wow," I said. "And is it run by Animals as well?"

"Completely. A few years ago, I had to get a knee replacement, and they gave me first rate care even with secondhand technology." We talked about that for a little bit more, and then I decided that I should find Galinda before she started wondering where I was. I can't say that my talk with Doctor Dillamond took away all my concerns, but it helped me think about the future stages of my condition without too much dread. Yes, eventually I wouldn't be able to walk or talk. But that hadn't happened yet, and even when it did, I knew I would find some way around it.

 **Yes, I think Goats can get ALS. Their nervous system is almost identical to ours.**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry this took so long, but this chapter just would NOT end!**

 **News: I started a blog! It's going to be mostly about Wicked, other musicals, and what I write on here, so check it out below:**

 **thedoctor210. wordpress blog /**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6

I think it was literally the first week of December when I was sitting in our room, doing homework, when Galinda burst in, carrying more bags than I could count. She had left for the shops right after breakfast, and now it was almost three in the afternoon. "Sweet Oz, Glin," I said, looking at her giant haul. "That's excessive, even for you. Don't you have enough clothes?"

"These aren't all for me!" she sang, putting several bags in her closet. "I just got ALL of my Lurlinemas shopping done! I took care of the major stress of the holiday season in one day!" She kept talking as she struggled to close her closet door. "I got Pfannee and ShenShen each a pair of earrings, Nessa a hairband, 'cause she has eleventy-hundred of them already, I got Fiyero some aftershave, 'cause guys like that stuff, and I got your present! I think you'll really like it!"

I chuckled skeptically. "Alright, if you say so."

"Don't worry! I didn't get you anything 'ridiculous,' as you would say. I got something I'm pretty sure you'll like." She then turned to the rest of her bags. "And THESE are for our room!" I watched in part amazement, part horror as Galinda unpacked mounds of Lurlinemas decorations: paper snowflakes, yellow and green ribbons, miniature figurines of Lurline and Preenella that I secretly found creepy, and lots and lots of tinsel.

"Galinda …" I started, stunned as I imagined what our room would look like when she was done with it. "Those are … a lot of decorations. Are you sure there's even enough space for all of them?"

"Of course there will be!" she answered confidently. "I bet there'll even enough room for a tree."

"That's against housing policy, Galinda. Hate to break it to you. And even if it wasn't, it's against my policy. We'd be picking needles of the floor well into March."

"A fake tree's not against housing policy. Come on, Elphie. Do you really think I'd consider putting a live tree in our room? Think of the smell!"

And so, by dinnertime, our room basically looked like Lurlinemas had thrown up in it. But I have to admit, it did kind of get me into a festive mood. In fact, on our way to dinner, I noticed that the some of the streetlamps and dormitories were decorated for Lurlinemas as well. We got to the cafeteria to find that it too was decked out in yellow and green. As usual, I sat down at a table and told Galinda what I wanted to eat. Then, she sped off to the food counter, and came back in a fairly short time, somehow carrying two trays at once. I wished she didn't have to do that, but with both my hands occupied with holding my crutches, there really wasn't any other option. And I didn't even have to ask Galinda to do that; the first day I had crutches, she just automatically did it without even batting an eye.

We were not eating for very long when Nessa and Boq came to sit with us. "Fabala!" she exclaimed happily. "I am SO excited! I got a letter from Father today, and guess who's going to be visiting us for Lurlinemas?! Grandmother Partra! And she's bringing Aunt Jeneta with her!"

"Oh, great," I groaned. Grandmother Partra was my maternal grandmother, but she was just the opposite of Mama: as cold and distant as Mama had been warm and caring. And Aunt Jeneta was, to put it bluntly, a nutjob. And not in the figurative sense, like people who swim in Kellswater for sport or believe that every famous person is in the Kumbriciae. Aunt Jenata was actually insane.

"Fabala!" Nessa scolded. "You mustn't have that kind of attitude! While I do admit that Aunt Jenata can be … trying company, Grandmother Partra is lovely!"

I scoffed. "Lovely? She hates us, all three of us. You know that, Nessa. Honestly, I don't know why Father even invited her."

"Because the Unnamed God teaches us that we should treat everyone with kindness, even those who don't return that kindness. Especially this time of year." _So, Nessa has chosen this moment to get on her soapbox. Great._

"Nessa, she doesn't even like you. And everyone likes you."

She sighed. "I know. But on the bright side, Father said I could bring Boq home! We're so excited, aren't we, Boq?"

Boq was so surprised at being addressed that he choked on his chicken. "Yeah," he eventually replied, his face still red. "I've never been in an aristocratic house before. It should be great."

Nessa giggled. "Of course it will! It'll be the best Lurlinemas ever!"

That night, after Galinda and I had gotten ready for bed, she was reading one of those magazines she likes, and I was reading some early unionist sermons. Presently, Galinda looked up from her magazine and said, "It won't be the 'best Lurlinemas ever' for you if you go home, will it?"

"Hardly any of my Lurlinemases have been stellar," I said with a shrug. "Why should I expect this one to be any different?"

Galinda broke out into a wide grin. "Because you're coming with me to the Upper Uplands! I've already got Momsie and Popsie's permission. They're SO excited to meet you!"

I was speechless for a few clock ticks. "What? Are you serious? How long have you been planning this? What about my father?"

"Yes, I am serious, I've been exchanging letters with Momsie and Popsie on the matter for a few weeks now, and they have contacted your father. As far as I know, he hasn't responded yet. But if he agrees, you're spending Lurlinemas with me!"

The prospect of this filled me with such excitement that I was compelled to do something quite unlike me; I threw myself onto Galinda, letting my crutches fall to the floor. "Oh, that would be incredible! I'd love that!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Galinda said, laughing. "But, um, we're kind of stuck like this, aren't we? 'Cause if I let you go, you'll fall, right?"

"Yeah …" I took a moment to come up with a strategy. "Okay, my bed isn't that far. Help me walk back over to it." So, Galinda supported me as we made our way to my bed.

"There we are," she said as she sat me down. "I'll get your crutches."

I smiled. "Thanks." Most of the time, I could forget about my condition, but occasionally it very blatantly interrupted my daily life. It was as if ALS was saying to me, "Hello, Elphaba! Remember me? Yeah, you still have me. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget!" I tried not to let these moments get to me, but I knew that eventually I wouldn't need any reminders.

I don't believe in "Lurlinemas miracles," but one must have happened when Father actually let me go to the Upper Uplands. I suspected that despite her staunch defense of Grandmother Patra, Nessa was at least partially responsible for Father's decision. Since Father wrote Mr. Upland to give his permission, he didn't feel any need to even see me when he came to pick up Nessa. That was just fine with me. I wasn't ready for him to know about my condition anyway.

A coach from Upland estate came to pick me and Galinda up shortly after Nessa and Father had left. Fiyero had not left yet, so he gave Galinda a goodbye kiss, and me an awkward wave. Ever since I had been diagnosed, he had started acting very reserved around me. I sort of missed his obnoxious teasing.

After a very entertaining ride in which Galinda named every landmark we passed in Gilikin, we arrived at the Uplands' grand mansion, which was pretty much how I expected it. Galinda grabbed both her and my luggage, including my crutches, dumped them at the nearest steward's feet, took my hand, and led me into the house. She stopped outside the drawing room to let me catch my breath. "My parents are bound to be in there," she told me. "You need more support? I'm sorry for rushing in like that."

"It's alright," I said. "But yes, more support would be nice."

"Right. Puggles! PUGGLES! Where is he?!" She went to the base of the nearby staircase, and shrieked, "PUUUUUUUUUUGGLES! I NEED YOU!"

"Coming, Miss Galinda," a voice came from down the stairs. Soon, a middle aged man in a butler's uniform emerged into the hallway. "Miss Galinda! Welcome home! Somehow, this house just isn't the same without you."

Galinda giggled as she gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. "I know. Oh! Puggles! There's someone I'd like you to meet." He grinned in amusement as she led him over to where I was leaning against the wall, clearly used to her antics. "Puggles, this is my roommate, Elphie. Elphie, this is Puggles, the man who basically keeps this house from burning to the ground."

"How do you do, Miss Elphie?" he said, shaking my hand. "It's so lovely to meet you after hearing all about you from Miss Galinda's letters."

But before I could even respond to that, Galinda said, "Puggles, I was being a rather mean friend, and I didn't let Elphie come in here with her crutches. So she needs just the tiniest bit of help getting into the drawing room."

Puggles gasped in mock outrage. "Miss Galinda! I'm surprised at you! Miss Elphie, love, shall I help you?"

"Why not?" I said, grinning at their obvious long standing friendship.

"Why not, indeed!" Then he completely surprised me by scooping me up in his arms. "Miss Galinda, dear, care to get the door for us?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily, throwing open the door. "Momsie! Popsicle! I'm home!"

"Presenting Miss Galinda Upland and Miss Elphaba Thropp," Puggles said dryly, carrying me into the drawing room. "Where would you like to sit, Miss Elphie?"

"Anywhere's fine," I replied, shrugging. "And, you really didn't have to carry me in here. I can walk; I just need support on both sides, that's all."

Puggles put me down in one of the cushioned chairs in the room. "Ah, but Miss Elphie, here in Gilikin, we treat ladies with the utmost kindness and delicacy."

I gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you, then."

"Oh, Puggles!" Galinda called from the sofa where she was sitting with her parents. "Be sure to get Elphie's crutches for her, won't you?"

He bowed to her as he was leaving the room. "Of course, Miss Galinda, right away."

"So, you're the famous Elphie we've been hearing so much about," Mr. Upland said to me. "I'm Highmuster. Welcome to the Upper Uplands."

"Yes, welcome, dearie!" Mrs. Upland added. "Call me Laren. How are you finding the Upper Uplands?"

"Very well," I said. "Galinda pointed out practically every landmark on the way here, so I feel like I already know the province well."

"Do you know much about Gilikish politics?" Highmuster asked me. "Galinda has told us that you are somewhat politically active."

"Well, I very much admire Lord Rilferd's staunch defense of immigrants. I think it's wonderful that Gilikin has such open borders."

Highmuster's eyes lit up. "I quite agree! And your father has good immigration policy too, doesn't he?" Galinda and Laren let Highmuster and I talk politics for a while, though I could tell that both of them were hideously bored, and then Laren announced that we should adjourn to the dining room for supper.

I can honestly say that the week leading up to that Lurlinemas was one of the best weeks of my life. The Uplands took me around to some of the most famous places in Gilikin: the Pertha Hills, the quaint mountain village of Wiccasand, and even the Purple Palace, where the Ozmas used to spend their summers. Then, on Lurlinemas Eve, I learned that the Uplands had a family tradition of singing carols late into the night on Lurlinemas Eve. Galinda, Highmuster, and Laren sang many carols, none of which I knew, before Galinda exclaimed, "Wait! The three of us have been singing all night, while Elphie hasn't sung a note! That's kind of wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" Laren agreed. "We're sorry we almost forgot all about you, Elphie darling. Go ahead; it's your turn."

"Oh, thank you but no thank you," I said. "I was raised unionist, not Lurlinist, so I'm afraid I don't know any Lurlinist hymns."

Galinda pouted. "Oh, come on, Elphie! Sing something! Don't think I haven't heard you in the shower at school; you have such a beautiful voice!"

"Does she, now?" Highmuster asked, intrigued. "Then, come now, Miss Elphie, you must sing!"

I sighed. "Alright, if you all really want me to. This is a unionist hymn that my family sings this time of year." So I sang a hymn that Nessa and I had known since we were little girls:

 _Though all the flowers have wilted_

 _And snow covers the ground,_

 _Remember that the Unnamed God is coming._

 _Soon His trumpets will sound._

 _Then the righteous shall be lead to His glory on high,_

 _And the wicked shall be punished, as was prophesied._

 _/_

 _So when you feel Kumbrecia's cold and unholy grasp,_

 _Remember the Unnamed God's sacred task._

 _He will protect you from the evils of this world,_

 _So, follow His laws and you will be safe,_

 _Even when His flags have unfurled._

 _You will share in His kingdom._

"Yeah, that's it," I said when I was done. "I don't actually believe any of that, but my father had it drilled into my head when I was little, and it's a pretty song anyway."

"You don't believe any of that?" Highmuster asked. "Could've fooled me."

"Oh, Elphie, that was gorgeous!" Galinda gushed. "You really do have a lovely voice; I don't know why you don't take advantage of it more often." The thinly veiled implications of that statement were not lost on anyone.

I shrugged. "Well, maybe I will now."

The next morning, I woke up to the pounding of feet coming toward the guest room where I slept, and a shriek of, "ELPHIE! WAKE UP! IT'S LURLINEMAS!" Then, before I could even fully comprehend that, Galinda burst into my room as if she had been shot out of a cannon. "Elphieeeee! Get uuuup! It's Lurlinemaaaas!" She pulled my covers down, exposing my legs to the cold air.

I groaned and pulled the covers back up. "Ugh. 'Time is it, Glin?"

"It's time to open presents, that's what time it is!" Galinda answered with a grin. But when she saw the unamused expression on my face, she quickly added, "It's 7:30. Which means it's time to open presents!"

"Right. I'm going back to sleep."

"Elphaba Thropp, if you don't get out of bed right now, I swear to Lurline I will drag you downstairs whether you like it or not! Now get up! There's coffee downstairs, if that'll motivate you." So, with the prospect of a nice, hot cup of coffee on my mind, I forced myself out of bed and downstairs to the Uplands' living room, where there was the biggest Lurlinemas tree in creation. Highmuster and Laren were already sitting on the sofa, waiting for us.

"Merry Lurlinemas, girls," Laren greeted us with a smile. "Shall we get started? Who wants to play Lurline?"

Galinda raised her hand eagerly. "Ooo! I'll play Lurline!"

"You played Lurline last year, Galinda," Highmuster said. "What about we have Elphie play Lurline? She _is_ our guest, after all."

So, after two hours of present opening, we had breakfast, and then I went back into the living room to really look at what I had gotten. Highmuster and Laren had given me a book on Gilikin's relationship with Oz's ruler (whether that be the Ozmas or the Wizard) throughout the years, and Galinda had gotten me a romance novel that she claimed had more than just romance in it. I decided to start finding out if she was right.

But I didn't get that far into it when Galinda came in and sat beside me on the sofa. "This would be you," she said, laughing a little. "Starting to read a book not even three hours after you've gotten it."

I let the book fall shut onto my thumb. "Well, I like it so far. It's good. So, thank you. Again."

"See! What did I tell you?" Galinda said triumphantly. "And I love the scarf you gave me. I'm going to wear it on my next date with Fiyero!"

Her mention of Fiyero sobered me. "Galinda, have you noticed that Fiyero seems to … treat me differently now that … you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I have. I've asked him about it, and from what I've gathered, it's your mortality that's really hitting him hard. But it's hard for all of us to grasp! I can't imagine you dead in three years! But I've resolved to just appreciate the time you've got. I've even started working out so I can take care of you when … you know … this really gets going."

"Oh, Glin …" I began, deeply moved by her decision. "You don't have to …" I tried to control myself, but we were both on the brink of tears.

She smiled despite himself. "I know. That's what makes me so nice." That got us into a messy state of crying and laughing at the same time. Once we had more or less composed ourselves again, Galinda sighed and said, "Merry Lurlinemas, Elphie."

"Merry Lurlinemas, Glin."

 **That's that! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's Chapter 7! I REALLY hoped I could post this on the Wicked anniversary, but the chapters in this story get SO LONG! Ah, well. C'est la vie. If it's any consolation, there's some Fiyeraba in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The first day of classes after Lurlinemas break started out pretty cheery. Nessa ranted to all of us about how awful Grandmother Partra was, which made me feel just the tiniest bit of schadenfreude. "I mean, she would NOT stop trying to persuade Father to put me through electric shock therapy!" she said. "Everyone knows that that doesn't work!"

Boq chuckled a little. "Yeah, but it was still pretty funny when your aunt thought we were being attacked by Fliaan."

"Boq, she was our age during the Flinnish War; she has PTSD." But Nessa still could not help but laugh too. "Even though, it was a little funny. Fabala, you should've heard her. She ran around the house one night, screaming, 'The Flinnish are coming! The Flinnish are coming! Get to shelter!' Father was not amused!"

"I told you so," I teased. "See, while you were being woken up by crazy Aunt Jeneta, I was sleeping in one of the stately rooms of the grand Upland estate, nice and cozy. Isn't that right, Glin?"

"That's right," Galinda agreed. "We had the best time ever! I think my parents were about ready to adopt Elphie as a second daughter. I think they would really like you too, Nessa. We have to get you up there sometime."

"Just be ready for Highmuster to grill you on all your plans for when you're governor," I warned. "He kept asking me all about that, and I had to say, 'I don't know! I'm not in her head!'"

Nessa giggled. "He would be pretty disappointed actually, since I don't have any grand plans for being governor except to not make the province implode on itself."

"Well, that's a pretty good plan."

But that cheery mood disappeared when we got to Doctor Dillamond's class. Doctor Dillamond was visibly distressed, and soon informed us that it was his last day at Shiz. That would have been awful enough, but not two clock ticks into our lecture, Madam Morrible came in with our new professor and two soldiers, who proceeded to forcibly remove Doctor Dillamond from his own classroom! I, of course, protested all this to Madam Morrible very strongly, but she dismissed me with a simple, "There's nothing I can do, Miss Elphaba. Take your seat now, dearie."

So then, I tried to console myself by reasoning that even though Doctor Dillamond was gone, Doctor Nikidik would pick up right where he left off: at the rule of Ozma the Liberal, a period in history I particularly enjoyed. But I was proven drastically wrong when he started blathering on about the "silence of progress" and pulled out a very strange looking box that had metal bars around it, revealing a poor little Lion cub locked inside. It was visibly shaking, whether from fear or cold I did not know, but whatever the reason, it was clear that Cub was neither happy nor comfortable.

But what shocked me even more was that Doctor Nikidik seemed oblivious to the Cub's suffering. "This is a male cub, little more than a kitten," he told us. "I wanted to name him Prr, but he shivers more than he purrs, so I named him Brr instead. Now, Brr is in what you would call a cage. This remarkable invention is actually for the Animal's own good."

I couldn't listen to another clock tick of that, so I stood up as noisily as I could, pushing my desk back and not so accidentally banging one of my crutches into it. Doctor Nikidik looked up at me expectantly. "If it's so good for him, then why is he trembling?"

Doctor Nikidik shifted awkwardly, clearly taken aback by both my question and my appearance. "Well … he's just excited to be here, that's all." I kept standing as he continued talking. "One of the benefits of caging an Animal this young is that he will never, in fact, learn to speak!"

All of sudden, my crutches were not enough support, and I found myself leaning against Fiyero's desk. "Oh no …" I murmured, half to myself, half to Fiyero. "Can you imagine a world where Animals are in cages?! And they can't speak?!"

Fiyero shrugged. "I dunno."

His indifference astounded me. "Well, someone has to do something!" What happened next really should not have surprised me. I was getting really upset, and I knew what sometimes happened when I got upset. But seeing all my classmates and Doctor Nikidik dancing like they had fire ants crawling up and down their bodies was a still a disturbing sight.

"What did you just do?" Fiyero demanded, turning to me.

"I don't know!" I shot back. "I got mad, and then …"

"Well, don't move! And don't get mad at me." Then he completely shocked me by racing over to Doctor Nikidik's desk and snatching the cage up. He made for the door of the classroom, but then turned back to me. "You coming?!" So, without a word, I followed him as fast as I could, which, admittedly, wasn't all that fast.

About five blocks from the history building, there is a clearing that leads into a forest. Fiyero was already halfway to the trees when I first set foot on the grass. "Fiyero!" I called. "Wait! Slow down!" My legs were screaming at me to give them a break, and even before Fiyero could reach me, I collapsed on the ground.

"Elphaba!" I cringed as he dropped the cage carelessly, and sat down beside me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. That Cub is probably not okay, however, because you just dropped him on the ground without a second thought! We can't just put him anywhere, you know, we have to find someplace safe!"

"I realize that! Lurline! Kill a man for caring, will you?" He sighed. "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"No. Not really stupid."

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're always causing some sort of commotion?"

"I don't cause commotions; I am one."

"That's for sure."

I exploded. _Who does he think he is?!_ "Oh! So, I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you think? Do you think I WANT to be this way?! Do you think I WANT to care this much?! Do you realize how much EASIER my life would be if I didn't?!"

"Do you EVER let anyone else talk?!" He looked positively exasperated, and I came to the realization that he had been trying to get a word in edgewise throughout my tirade.

"Sorry," I said, feeling a little embarrassed now. "But can I just say one more thing? You could've walked away back there."

"So?"

"So, however self absorbed or shallow you pretend to be …"

"Excuse me! There is no pretense here! I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow!" He flashed a winning grin that did not work on me one bit.

"No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." Immediately I knew that I had hit a nerve. I'd managed to touch on something that Fiyero didn't even like admitting to himself.

"Well, look who's talking!" he retorted. "You're going to die in three years, and it's like you don't even care. And before you die, you're going to lose, like, everything! But you just act like that's nothing. I don't believe that. Not for a clock tick."

"Of course I care!" I almost yelled. "I used to be completely self sufficient, and now I'm losing that! It sucks! But does that mean I think about it 24/7? Of course not! And does that mean I have the right to complain about it all the time? Absolutely not! Sweet Oz, Fiyero! I'm certainly glad YOU don't have a terminal disease; we'd probably never hear the end of it!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I wished I could stuff them back in.

"Fine," he snapped, getting up. "It looks like you don't need my help."

"Wait! I do!" Mercifully, he didn't run off. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. Would you mind helping me up?"

"Not at all."

Then, when he grabbed my arm to help me stand up, I could swear I felt something like an electric shock, starting at my arm and going through my body. I know that sounds like a passage out of one of Galinda's cheesy romance novels, but there's nothing else I can compare it to. I barely registered him handing me back my crutches because I suddenly found myself looking into his impossibly blue eyes. Honestly, how could eyes be that blue?

"Well, I'd better get to safety," he said, brushing a stray lock of hair from my face. "I-I mean the Cub, get the Cub to safety." He picked up the cage and gave me a lopsided smile. "See you around."

"Wait! Fiyero!" But by the time I had regained my voice to say that, he was already out of earshot. But what was I even thinking? This was my best friend's boyfriend, and I was comparing my thoughts about him to passages in romance novels! Galinda was dead set on marrying him; I shouldn't be the one to take that away from her. But even if Galinda wasn't a factor, Fiyero belonged with someone normal, someone he wouldn't have to mourn early, and someone he could walk down the street with without getting gawked at. Part of me found these facts very painful, but another, more sensible part of me know that this was just how my life worked. I simply wasn't going to get everything I wanted. And really, isn't that how everyone else's life works too?

When I was first diagnosed with ALS, I barricaded myself in the library for a few hours one day to read up on it. One of the things I learned that day was that the symptoms of ALS are more likely to worsen during cold weather. Unfortunately, I found that to be true for me. At my February visit to Dr. Headly-Silon, I told her that I was beginning to struggle with crutches, and she led me into another exam room where there was a wheelchair that looked uncannily like my sister's. "I think this would be better for you," Dr. Headly-Silon said. "I know it's a big step for ALS patients to get their first chair; I've seen it a hundred times before. But it's for your safety more than anything."

I stayed silent as she helped me into it. Fiyero had been right; I had been in denial about what was going to happen to me. But this brought me right back to reality. "Why do you think this is going so fast?" I asked Dr. Headly-Silon.

"Ironically, I think it's because you're so young and active," she answered. "You know, the majority of people who get this are already in their retirement years, so they don't put as much stress on their muscles. But you, you're up and about, going to class and extracurriculars and such. That takes its toll."

"I see." I looked down at my new chair, and said almost to myself, "This is almost identical to my sister's."

Dr. Headly-Silon's eyes widened. "Your sister has ALS as well?!"

"Oh, no, no. She had a prenatal spinal cord injury. I would have mentioned it to you if … Never mind. How did you get this chair on such short notice?"

"Oh, I'm currently working on getting everything you'll need in advance so we won't have to rush in an emergency. Speaking of that, I was wondering if you want to record your voice."

"For … what exactly?"

"So you can still sound relatively like yourself when you lose your ability to speak." I really was not ready to even think about being nonverbal, but I reasoned with myself that it would be a good idea to preserve my voice. I knew that having a synthetic voice that still sounded like me would provide some much needed normalcy when the time came.

The recording session took about two hours, so it was beginning to grow dark when I got back to campus. About four blocks from Crage Hall, I noticed that my arms were getting very tired. And not from my disease, mind you, but simply from wheeling that thing! _How does Nessa do this?!_ I wondered. Speak of Kumbrecia, as I was approaching Crage Hall, I saw Nessa leaving the building. She came to a stop when she saw me. "Fabala," she breathed, taking me in.

"Hello, Nessa," I said, trying to act normal. "Where're you off to?"

"Date with Boq. We're seeing _One Munchkin, Two Governors_ over at the student theatre center. It, um, it should be a riot."

"It will be! I've read that play; it's very funny."

Nessa smiled. "Good! I can't wait, then."

Unlocking the door to our room turned out to be an interesting adventure that eventually had me wedged into the doorway so I could reach the lock. But, then I succeeded in getting my key in there, and I opened the door with a triumphant, "Aha!"

Galinda jumped up when she saw me. "ELPHIE! You-…"

"Yes, I'm in a wheelchair," I said calmly. "Let's not declare it to the whole dorm; they'll find out soon enough."

"I have to admit, I feel a little … conflicted," she confessed. "'Cause, like, on one hand, you're beginning to need my help some, and I'm excited about us possibly becoming closer because of that. But then, I think, 'I'm EXCITED that my best friend's health is declining?! That's not right!' But I'm NOT excited about you getting worse; I'm just looking forward to what experiences we might have over the next few years. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I do."

That night, Galinda only had to give me minimal help to get ready for bed. I discovered that transfers were easy, but coordinating where clothes went during transfers was not. Lying awake in bed that night, I mulled over what Galinda had said that evening. I couldn't decide if I agreed with her or not. Yes, ALS had the potential to bring me closer to the people I cared about. But it also had the potential to send me spiraling down into an ungraceful decline. And that did not sound appealing.

 **That's that! Thanks for reading, and happy belated Wickedversary!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8, everyone! But first, I have a few things to address.**

 **Guest reviewer: I appreciate your concern for political correctness, but since Gothic Butterfly 95 and I are both disabled, we can use whatever terminology we want to describe ourselves.**

 **And THANK YOU to More Answers 24 for nominating THIS STORY for Best Overall Fic in the Greg Awards! People are already loving this story! That's great!  
Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

The next morning, Galinda helped me get up, and then promptly went back to sleep, which was fine with me. I knew she really liked to sleep in on weekends. I made coffee as usual (the only hard part about that was carrying the cup to my desk), before starting my homework. Doctor Nikidik had assigned us an absolutely ridiculous essay where we had to explain why Animals were socially inferior to humans. And we weren't even allowed to give a counterargument! What kind of an essay is that?! But, despite my feelings on the matter, it was my homework, so I had to do it.

I had just started working on the first body paragraph when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to wake Galinda, I did not call out to whoever it was as I made my way over to the door. I opened the door to see Nessa, looking cheerful in spite of her late night. "Hello, Fabala!" she said. "How are-…"

"Shh!" I exclaimed. "Galinda's asleep!" I quickly rolled out into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

"Oh. Then, how are you up?"

"Galinda got up at 7 this morning to help me, and then she went back to bed. I'm telling you, if you want to see a non-perky Galinda, come to our room before 9. Unless, of course, it's Lurlinemas, her birthday, or some shop downtown is having a sale." We shared a smile. "So, how was _One Munchkin, Two Governors_?"

Nessa's eyes lit up. "So funny! And do you know who played Francesoy last night? Avaric! Can you believe it? I had to read his name in the playbill, like, five times before I could believe it. But he was so perfect for the role. Of course, Boq was a little disappointed that an actual Munchkin wasn't playing Francesoy, but we can't have an actual fairy play Lurline in _The Oziad_ , you know, and Avaric was really good!"

"Knowing him, he probably just did it to meet girls. I'm glad you had fun, Nessa."

"I did!" Her smile grew even wider. "And now, we're going to have some fun this morning!"

"Oh," I said, somewhat intrigued. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm taking you on a tour of Shiz University!"

She looked so excited and pleased with herself that I almost hesitated to say, "But, Nessa, we all took a tour when we first got here. We've been on campus for over six months."

"Ah, you may have taken Madam Morrible's tour of Shiz, but you haven't taken mine! You'll find that Madam Morrible may have overlooked a few important details that you ought to know."

"Oh. I know what you're getting at!"

So, Nessa and I started our tour from Crage Hall, which was in a fairly accessible part of campus. But it wasn't long before we got to our first challenge: Woelars Hall. "So, I am not fond of Woelars Hall," Nessa told me. "Because, as you can see, that section of it takes up almost all of the sidewalk."

I looked, and sure enough, the building extended out in one area, leaving only three inches of sidewalk, if that. "I see. Wow! I honestly never noticed that before! How do we get around it?"

"We have to go behind Woelars. Follow me." She led me across a somewhat bumpy path behind Woelars, until we finally came out on the other side of the building, near the student union. "The student union has one of the few accessible bathrooms on campus, so you're gonna want to always keep track of where you are in respect to either Crage Hall or the student union."

"Ah. Got it."

We went on with our tour, and in between stops, we caught up with each other. I had to admit that ever since the dance at the Ozdust, I had been spending maybe a little too much time with Galinda, and not enough time with my sister. She told me about her political science classes, which Father was making her take in preparation for being governor. But she also assured me that she loved those classes, so Father didn't need to force her. Eventually, our conversation turned to Boq.

"I know you're debating with yourself on whether to tell me about his feelings for Galinda," she said. "I know. I've known since about the third week of our relationship. But it's alright. It's not like he's ever acted on those feelings, and I can't say I haven't looked at other people too. We're not exactly perfect together, Boq and I, but we're the best each other's got." Then she grinned slyly at me. "And besides, that's how I figured out how you feel about Fiyero. Whenever he's around, you get the same look on your face that Boq gets when he sees Galinda."

"Now, that is utter nonsense," I said. "Though I admit Fiyero may have some … amicable qualities, I think he would make a relationship hell, and I don't know how Galinda tolerates his flirting with every female within a one hundred yard radius." I hoped my face wasn't betraying how much I was lying through my teeth.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that. Now, for the grand finale of our tour, come this way." We went down about three blocks, and then turned to see the steepest ramp I had ever seen. "I call this the Ramp of Death," Nessa explained. "Unfortunately, my economics class is in the Business Center, which is at the top of this lovely ramp, so I have to go up the Ramp of Death every other day. And this is how I do it."

I have to tell you, I was a nervous wreck as I watched Nessa work her way up that ramp. There was several points where I was sure she was going to lose control and come rolling back down. It was especially difficult knowing that I couldn't just get up and help her. She had to do it all by herself, and she succeeded in a very short time. "Good job, Nessa! I didn't think you were going to be able to do that!"

"That's nothing for me!" she said proudly. "Now it's your turn!"

I shook my head. "Oh, no, Nessa. I don't think I can do that."

"Yes, you can! Just take the strength that once was in your legs, and move it to your arms. And no cheating with any magic you might have up your sleeve. Brute strength. You can do it, Fabala."

"Ugh." So, I started up the Ramp of Death, immediately seeing why Nessa had named it that. I felt as though if I were to even loosen my grip on my wheels, I would end up back at the bottom. "Ugh! I … can't … do this!"

"Yes, you can. You can absolutely do this! Just push, Fabala! Push!"

Somehow, I managed to laugh without losing control of my chair. "It sounds like you're helping me give birth! Oz, it feels like I'm giving birth!" I kept pushing with all my strength until I finally reached the top. It surprised me how proud I was of myself. "Wow! I just did that! I didn't think I would make it, but I did!"

"Yes, you did!" Nessa said happily. "Now, ready for the fun part of the Ramp of Death?"

"Wait, there's a fun part to this ramp?!"

"Oh, yeah!" And then, Nessa almost gave me a heart attack as she rushed down the ramp, arms in the air. "Woooo!"

"Nessa, be careful!" I yelped, sure she was going to go wheeling into the street. But, with fast reflexes, she stopped herself as soon as she got to the bottom.

She smiled up at me. "You thought I wasn't going to stop, didn't you? Ye of little faith! Now you go!"

I was reluctant, but I know that protests would be fruitless, so I closed my eyes and gave my wheels a push. My eyes opened as air whipped around my face and hair. I had such an adrenaline rush that I barely noticed that I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Just as Nessa had done, I stopped myself as I reached the bottom. "Wow!" I said, laughing. "That was amazing! You do that every time you use this ramp?"

She nodded. "Yep. At least when not too many people are on it." We started heading back to Crage Hall. "Fabala?"

"Hmm?"

Nessa bit her lip. "I think you should tell Father about all this. I know he might not react in the best way, but he needs to know. And if it helps, I'll tell him that even though you can't physically help me anymore, you're still providing me necessary emotional support."

"Thanks, Nessa, but I think this would break him," I said. "He's already been through so much."

"Fabala, that doesn't make sense! Think about what would happen if he showed up to pick us up for spring break and he saw you like that, with no warning!"

"He probably wouldn't even notice."

"Of course he would notice!" Nessa exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous. And I think, despite everything, he cares about you."

"How do you figure that?"

"On more than one occasion, he's told me how much you look like Mama."

We were about two blocks away from Crage Hall when Fiyero came running up to us. "Ah, the Thropp sisters!" he said happily, catching his breath. "Just who I was looking for! Well, I was actually just looking for you, Elphaba, but it's good to see you too, Nessa."

Nessa nodded at him. "Same to you, Fiyero."

"What do you need, Fiyero?" I asked.

"So, I just had a lovely meeting with Doctor Nikidik who kindly informed me that I have a D in his class." He smiled sheepishly. "Obviously, I don't want that – wait. I DON'T want that! What have I become?! Anyway, could you possibly tutor me? I'm very flexible. I can meet anytime during the day on the weekends, and anytime between three and eight on weekdays. W-Would any of that work for you?"

Despite my best efforts, I could not stop myself from smiling as I said, "What about we start at one tomorrow in the library? How does that sound?"

"Great! I'll be there! With books and everything! See you then!" And then, he ran off, and I could have sworn he was almost skipping.

Nessa smirked. "You know, I bet studying isn't all he wants to do with you …"

"Oh, shut up!"

 _My dear Father,_

 _First of all, Nessa is doing fine. She seems content, and she's actually becoming quite popular, which I know she's always wanted. The Boq boy has not hurt her yet, and frankly, I doubt he ever will. He's too kind for that._

 _But the main thing I'm writing to you about is some news involving me. I know I should have told you about this earlier, but in early October, I was diagnosed with ALS. I'm afraid my decline has been fairly rapid. However, Nessa really would like me to stay with her. In spite of the popularity I mentioned earlier, I am still the only person she knows really well. You don't even have to bother paying for carers; my roommate has graciously agreed to help me._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Elphaba_

 **That's that! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings! Here's Chapter 9 for your reading pleasure!**

 **So, in this chapter, I brought back a character from Too Young to Die Old due to a certain event that happened in America on Wednesday morning. If you liked the outcome of this event, know that this is not a personal attack on you. This is just how I've chosen to deal with it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It was late April when my hands decided to start betraying me. Galinda and I were getting ready for class one morning, and I found that I couldn't button my shirt. Of course, I wasn't going to give up without a fight, but after a while, Galinda finally said, "Elphaba, let me button the damn shirt." I conceded with a laugh, and I brushed it off as simply the inevitable progression of my disease, but I still had that small punch in the gut, like, _Well, there goes something else._ As fate would have it, I had an appointment with Dr. Headly-Silon a few days after, and when I told her about this latest development, she tried to push an electric chair on me, but I insisted that while my hands were getting weaker, my arms were still fine, and my arms were all I needed to propel myself with. She let me win that argument, by now knowing that I was not one to give up easily.

Meanwhile, I had an even bigger struggle: getting Fiyero (and myself) ready for finals. After tutoring Fiyero for some weeks, I assessed that he was at least somewhat intelligent; he just needed someone to convince him of that. But math was definitely his weak point (we had quickly expanded out from just history). I remember one of our sessions shortly after my button incident …

"Ugh!" Fiyero groaned. "This does NOT make sense! How am I supposed to figure out the circumference of two and a half circles?! This is-…"

"You know how to do this," I reassured him. "Just break it down. What's the equation for the circumference of just one circle?"

"Diameter times pi."

"Right! So, you can definitely do the two full circles, and then we'll tackle the half circle together."

I didn't watch him work out the solutions. I wanted to see if he could figure it out completely independently. After a short time, he exclaimed, "The first circle is 31.4 inches in circumference, and the second one is 56.52 inches! Is that right?"

I looked over his work, and then confirmed, "Yep. That's right!"

He punched the air. "Yes!"

"Glad you're so proud of yourself," I said with a chuckle. "Now, you know I'm a sorcery major, so I am going to do a little magic trick. Watch." With some effort, I picked up his pencil and made the half circle a whole one. "Ta-da! What do you do with that?"

"Th-that's a whole circle."

"Yeah."

"So, do I just find the circumference like normal, and then … divide it by two?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what you do!"

I couldn't help but grin as he eagerly put pencil to paper again. When he was done, he dropped his pencil on the table and threw the paper in my face. "Is that right?"

It only took a quick glance to see that he was. "Yeah. You did it! Good job!"

"Wow," Fiyero breathed. "'Good job.' It's been awhile since I heard that one. Do you want to hear my 'troubled youth backstory,' or would that just bore you?"

"No! It wouldn't bore me at all."

"Okay. Well, I have a little brother, Yasho, and he is an absolute genius. I mean, really. I think he would even give you a run for your money. Like, he's only fifteen, but he's currently studying physics at Emerald University. I think he wants to be an engineer or an astrophysicist or something like that. So he's Mr. Boy Genius, always has been, so naturally Mom and Dad are very proud of him. But where does that leave me? When we were kids, it was all, 'Oh, Yasho recited fifty digits of pi! How cute!' Or, 'Yasho did an experiment in the kitchen! How adorable!' He almost blew up our kitchen once. But because Yasho was so amazing, nobody expected anything out of me. So, eventually I learned that my parents were never going to be impressed with me, so I stopped trying. Sometimes I think they would prefer Yasho to be king. And sometimes I think I'd prefer that too."

"So, you'd be willing to abdicate for your brother?" I asked.

"If he even wanted it, which he doesn't." Fiyero laughed. "He would rather stare through a telescope all day than rule a province. My father doesn't get that."

"Fiyero, you have an opportunity to make real change happen," I told him. "Don't throw that away. I wouldn't."

About a week later, I had just gotten out of my math exam when I saw none other than Father sitting on a bench on the quad, with Nessa at his side. "Fabala!" she called. "Get over here! Father's about to tell me about the election!" Because my studies had forced me to ignore current events, I easily convinced myself not to care that this would be the first time Father would see me in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Elphaba," Father said in a softer tone than I was used to. "I want you to know that I got your letter, but I'm afraid I was too busy to respond. We'll discuss that later, but now I'm sure you girls are eager to know who our new senators are!"

"Yes, Father!" Nessa said excitedly. "I know Tarra Hardent was running for a Nest Hardings seat! I remember her slogan: Hardent for Hardings! So, did she win, Father?"

"No, she didn't," Father answered with a hint of resignation in his voice. "She lost, oh you're going to think I'm joking, but she lost to Aldor Bronzeman."

Nessa gasped. "No! Him? But, he's-…"

"A dick?" I finished for her. "Yeah, he is, but that just proves how ignorant some Munchkins are. The way I see it, he's just representing the less educated members of the populace." Now, that wasn't exactly true, as Bronzeman was one of the richest men in Munchkinland, but ignorance knows no economic status.

I was expecting Father to reprimand me for my language, but he just said, "Maybe you're right. But, girls, you know that device that the Wizard invented that records sound? Someone used that to record a conversation that Bronzeman had backstage at one of his many public events, and it was just disgusting, the things he was saying about women! They're too appalling to even repeat. I immediately thought of you two, and your mother. She would have been absolutely shocked to see this."

"Wow," Nessa breathed. "He's an actual senator now. How will you handle him, Father?"

Father shook his head. "I don't know, pet. I don't know." He told us about the other results of the election (mostly incumbents returning to their seats), and then Nessa had her civics class to get to, leaving me and Father alone together. A very awkward silence passed as he looked me over, as if for the first time. "Elphaba … I must admit, your letter was … it was a surprise, to say the least. I even pondered the possibility that you were not being truthful, but you're not one to lie, especially not about something like this. And now I have more concrete proof than I could ever need. But your letter also gave me the impression that you thought I wouldn't care about this."

"Do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do! You're my daughter! Now, I'm aware that I've never given you a reason to believe I care about you, but I do. Fabala …" I was stunned that he had used the nickname that only Mama and Nessa had ever called me by. "When I got your letter, I was already dealing with the possibility that I might have to work with a misogynist, and to have the possibility that I might lose you on top of that … it was overwhelming for me. Just like it was when your sister was born. Your mother was dead, your sister was … as she was, and there you were, the perfect scapegoat for all my problems. I'm not going to let that happen again, okay? I'm going to talk to your roommate, see if she's up to the task of assisting you, and I've already told our staff back home that they have a little more work to do now. Does that sound good?"

I considered the possibility that he was being insincere, that he figured a dying daughter, however green, merited more pity than a crippled one. But he looked pretty sincere, and I decided that I should appreciate the fact that he was being nice to me. "Yeah. It does."

Father smiled. "Alright then. So, Elphaba, uh, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I was just going to go to the library and study for my sorcery exam," I replied. "So, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna do that now." Despite Father's change of heart towards me, this conversation was very awkward for me, and I could tell it was for him too.

"Of course. Go ahead."

That evening, I was doing some last minute studying in our room when Galinda came in from a date with Fiyero. "Elphie, I was just wondering," she started. "Did your father, by any chance, suffer a blow to the head?"

"So he talked to you?" I asked knowingly. "He said he would."

"He did. Fiyero and I were heading back from the theater, and suddenly there's your father in my face, asking me all sorts of questions about my 'experience in caregiving.' It was quite scary, actually."

I nodded. "Yeah, Father can be very frightening sometimes. And, I have a terminal disease, and all of a sudden he cares about me. Funny, right?"

"He vetted me pretty hard, Elphie. I had to insist that I really knew what I was doing and that I really wanted to help you before he approved. Probably didn't hurt that I'm doing this all for free, which I don't mind at all, before you even ask." She then completely surprised me by full on lifting me out of my chair, which she had never done before because I still had a little movement in my legs.

I restrained a scream. "Galinda! Where did this come from?"

"It's a move I just learned in weight class," she said proudly. "I had an inspiration to practice it just now. I hope you don't mind."

"No! Just … try not to drop me. I'm pretty sure that would only lower my father's confidence in you."

"Yeah, I should probably put you down now." She laughed a little. "Where would you like to go? Back in your chair?"

"My bed, actually. I feel like stretching out."

"You got it!" She carefully put me on my bed and propped me up with some pillows. "There we are. Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower. Need anything before I go?"

I smiled. "No, I'm good."

So, Galinda hurried off to the showers, and I sat on my bed and thought about the events of the day. I still wasn't sure of my father's sincerity (though I was slowly becoming sure), but I was definitely sure that Galinda really did want to help me through all this. And that meant more to me than anything.

 **Yes, I'm one of the few Wicked fans who doesn't think that Frex is the devil incarnate. He's just a guy who got a green daughter, a dead wife, and a crippled daughter all in the space of a few years, and he just didn't know how to handle it.**

 **And I think for the next four years, Bronzeman is going to be my version of Shakespeare's character Fallstaff.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here's Chapter 10! Sorry this took so long; I had a family wedding. What can ya do?**

 **So, this is the chapter where Elphaba's speech starts to go. And I had a long debate with myself over how to annotate that. In the end, I decided not to except when it's important to the plot. As a person with impaired speech myself, I know that you sound normal to yourself, and that works since this is from Elphaba's point of view.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The train stopped at Shiz Station with a resounding squeak. Nessa and I watched as everyone else began to depart the train, knowing it would be impossible for us to leave with the masses. But eventually, our car emptied out, and I started to make my way to the exit, with Nessa close behind. As soon as we were outside, I was relieved to feel the cool early September air after the hot train. We decided to go straight to Crage Hall because we knew that Madam Morrible was probably waiting for Nessa, and Galinda was definitely already in our room, waiting for me. Students with private carriages always arrived before the students who came by train. On our way home in May, we had learned that traveling by carriage with two wheelchairs simply did not work.

When we got to Crage Hall, sure enough, Galinda was already there, with our door and windows propped open. "Elphie! Nessa!" she greeted us happily. "I missed you! How was your break?"

"Pretty good," Nessa answered, putting my suitcase on my bed for me. "We went to the Pine Barren for a few weeks because Father had a conference. So that was fun."

"Sounds like it! Well, I actually went international over break. Momsie and Popsie took me to Ev, so I learned a little Evish! Listen. Salve! Mihi nomine est Galinda! Sum … undeviginti annos."

"You're nineteen years old?" I asked with a laugh. "Hmm, I don't think Madam Morrible would be happy to learn that you lied on your application last year." I chuckled. "Viginti unus. That's twenty one. And you would also say, 'Viginti unus annos habeo.' Not 'sum.'"

"Oh. My bad. So, what did you do in the Pine Barren?"

We continued our conversation, but I did not miss the look on Galinda's face when I spoke for the first time. It was one of shock, well disciplined shock, but still the same shock I had felt one day in July, when I was talking to Nessa, and she had said, "Sorry, Fabala, could you repeat that?" I hadn't noticed a difference until that moment, but I assumed it started before then. For a few clock ticks after that, neither of us had been in the mood to talk. But I tried to remind myself that I could still speak, and I wasn't that hard to understand yet.

Of course, back to Shiz also meant it was back to Dr. Headly-Silon's office. I had an appointment with her the Friday after classes began. That was where I finally lost the battle of keeping my manual chair. And even once I was in the electric chair Dr. Headly-Silon had gotten for me, I still tried to persuade her that I didn't need it, but she was very firm. "I saw the effort you put in to roll yourself in here," she said. "I admire your determination, but I'm afraid the time has come. Now, you'll notice that I've decided to just give you head controls now even though I know you still have some movement in your hands. I think this will be more practical than waiting until you can't use your hands at all. In fact, I wish I could give you your communication device today, but unfortunately it's not fully programmed yet."

"I can speak fine," I told her, taking care to speak clearly so I wouldn't discredit myself.

She smiled tightly. "Yes well, at this stage it would just be for conversation repair, but … never mind. Shall we try out the chair?"

So, I spent the next two hours driving around Shiz General, learning how to not mow anyone down with the 400-pound monster that I was now expected to control. Personally, I thought it was a little hasty of Dr. Headly-Silon to take me from a manual chair to driving with my head, but in my year of visiting her, I had learned that she was anything if not practical, and I could respect that. And in spite of everything, I developed a strange fondness for the chair as I drove it around the hospital and back to Crage Hall. Somehow I knew that we would have a lot of interesting adventures together. And if that isn't corny enough, I even named it: Killyjoy. That's what I would have named a dog if Father had ever let me get one, so I thought it ironically fitting for my new chair.

Meanwhile, I was kind of proud of my and Galinda's accomplishments in our sorcery seminar. By mid October, Madam Morrible decided we were both ready to try transfiguration, one of the more complex branches of magic. "And, as with all spells, girls, don't forget to bind and convince," she said at the end of her lecture that day. "Now, let's start by turning these two pieces of thread into needles. The incantation is 'filumadcula.' Together now."

"Filumadcula," Galinda and I repeated hastily, both of us eager to actually try the spell.

Madame Morrible nodded in approval. "Very good. Now, I believe Miss Elphaba got to go first on Wednesday, so, Miss Galinda, you're up. Go ahead."

"Okay," Galinda said nervously. It was no secret to the three of us that sorcery didn't come as easily for Galinda as it did for me, but she did have a little bit of power that Madam Morrible believed she could work with. As she always did when casting a spell for the first time, Galinda screwed up her face, and stretched her arm out towards the thread. "Filumadcula!" To our collective surprise, the thread almost instantly became shiny and pointy. Of course, that sent Galinda on a squealing jag. "I did it! I did it! Oh my Oz! See, Elphie? Madam? I actually did it! It's all pointy and stuff!"

"Yes, well done, Miss Galinda," Madam Morrible said, unable to resist chuckling a little. "While your spellcasting posture is a little unconventional, if it works for you, then that's fine, I suppose. Alright, Miss Elphaba, it's your turn. Remember, bind and convince. 'Filumadcula.'"

I nodded. I found myself as nervous as Galinda had been, but for a completely different reason. _Alright, tongue, lips, everything up there, just keep your shit together while I cast this spell. All I'm asking for is a little cooperation._ I took a deep breath and did my version of Galinda's face and arm contortions; I stared intensely at the thread, as if that would make my magic stronger somehow. "Filumadc-…" _Fuck. Fuck this._ Recently, hard c's had become especially difficult for me. I felt my face get hot.

"Take your time, Miss Elphaba," Madam Morrible said, mistakenly thinking that saying that would be comforting for someone struggling to speak. I had quickly learned of the immense pressure that phrase put on a person. "We've got all the time in the world."

I looked over at Galinda, who was quick to rearrange the concerned look on her face into one of encouragement. _Alright, I can do this. I won't even pronounce that c. I'll just say it quickly and get it over with._ "Filumad'ula. Filumad'ula!" I was so worried that leaving that one sound out would make the spell less effective, but I breathed a sigh of relief as my thread turned silver just as fast as Galinda's had.

"Good work today, girls," Madam Morrible told us at the end of the seminar. "Next time, we will work on transfiguring something … a little bigger. I'll leave you to speculate on what that might be." We started to leave her office, but then she called, "Miss Elphaba? Do you mind if we had the quickest of chats?"

"No, of course not," I replied, a hint of worry fluttering through me. I turned to Galinda. "I guess I'll see you-…"

"Back at Ye Olde Room 24!" she finished for me. "I'll start getting lunch ready."

My smile at Galinda's enthusiasm dropped when Madam Morrible put a book on the stand I had gotten Boq to attach to Killyjoy. "Miss Elphaba, I would like you to turn to page 98 without using your hands or your voice. You remember the spell I taught you for this?"

I nodded, immediately knowing what she was getting at. "You're teaching me nonverbal magic?"

"Precisely. I was thinking we could have a one on one session after every seminar to practice it, because while nonverbal magic would have much benefit for you, it would only be an inconvenience to Miss Galinda. So, go on, give it a try."

I returned the smile she gave me, and then focused my attention on the book. _Liberede, page 98._ The cover twitched, making my heart leap, but then it remained as still as ever. But I almost expected that. I tried again, this time more forcefully. _Liberede! Page 98!_ This time, the book flew open, the leaves turning swiftly until they settled on the selected page. "Wow," I breathed, amazed at what I had done.

"Well done, Miss Elphaba," Madam Morrible said with a small smile. "Tell me, how many times did you have to think the spell?"

"Twice," I answered.

"Good! Good. Then we don't have as much work to do as I originally thought. How about this? After every seminar, we'll practice a spell we went over earlier in the course, as well as the spell of the day."

I exhaled deeply. "Yeah. That … that sounds good." When I had first started learning sorcery, Madam Morrible had told me how useful and difficult nonverbal magic was, but something told me she hadn't planned on teaching it so soon.

One benefit of being friends with Galinda was that I had all the drama I needed without having to go out and find my own. Every day, it seemed like there was another juicy piece of gossip that just HAD to be discussed. "So then, ShenShen went to the ladies' room," she babbled one morning as we were getting ready for class. "And lo and behold, on her way back to the party, she caught Pfannee making out with Milla's boyfriend! Can you believe it?"  
I snorted. "Knowing Pfannee, yes."

"Yeah, actually I can believe it too. Poor Milla, though. At least Pfannee doesn't have a boyfriend to hurt. Any particular blue-black dress you want to wear today? Or does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I thought not. Anyway, Milla is, like, devastated right now. I don't think she's even come out of her room since it happened. I'm so glad Fiyero would never do something like that."

"Well, he definitely has the reputation to do something like that," I pointed out. "In fact, didn't you used to call him 'scandalatious' or something?"

She sighed. "I did. But he's not anymore! He's all distant and moodified. And I think I saw him thinking the other day! Thinking! Do you realize how worrisome that is for me?"

I chuckled. "I realize it, but I don't really understand it. To me, it seems like thinking would do him some good."

"Maybe. Okay, all dressed. I'll get us some breakfast."

"Just pour out some cereal, Galinda," I said as she made to turn on our mini stove. "I just noticed we're kind of running late."

She groaned. "But I was gonna make us waffles! Fine. Spoilsport." I watched Galinda pour out the cereal that Father had gotten firsthand from the farms of Munchkinland. Little perk of being the governor's daughter. "Your cereal, Your Majesty. But you should know that I make the best waffles on this campus."

"Hey, I'm no longer the teacher's pet; Doctor Nikidik hates me," I reminded her. "I can't afford to be late for class. And neither can you, for that matter."

"True." That's when we got serious about breakfast, and tried to eat as fast as we could. Galinda woofed her food down with the enthusiasm she can put into anything, but of course, my hand decided to be uncooperative. I managed to get a few bites in, but not without a fair amount of cereal ending up on my desk. _Shit_. "Elphie."

I looked up from my food. "What?"

"You're right," she said. "We're going to be late for class." She took my spoon from me, scooped up some cereal, and held it to my mouth. The last thing I wanted was for her to have to feed me. I didn't want her to do it, and I could tell she wasn't too happy about it either, but we really did need to get to class. So, ignoring the melodramatic voices in my head, I took the proffered spoonful of cereal.

"Thank you," I said once we had finished.

Galinda turned from washing the bowl in the sink. "Sorry, Elphie, did you say something?"

"I said, thank you."

 **And, of course, I end with another shameless Theory of Everything reference! I'm sorry!**

 **Thanks for reading!  
Cheers, **

**Elle Dottore**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings, readers! Here's Chapter 11! You wanted Fiyeraba? Well, I've got some Fiyeraba for you, as well as a little self-ridicule that my long time readers will pick up on.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Give me three causes of the Evish War."

"The Evish War, you say? Well, um, let's see. Ooo! I know! Their leader, uh, Marsell Reance, was trying to take over Ix, but that violated the Treaty of Gastille! A-And Ev was using up too much of Munchkinland's grain supply! Oh, what's a third one? Um …"

"Fairy Queen Lurline. That's your hint."

"Oh!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Reance was oppressing Lurlinists! Putting them in death camps and stuff! Yes! I got this!"

"You sound pretty happy about mass genocide," I said with a laugh. "Should I be worried?"

"No, no! It's just … I think I'm gonna ace this quiz. Which is … a very interesting thought."

"Of course you are! Just like you did the last quiz, and the one before that, and the one before that … You get my point, don't you?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I do. You really think I'm ready?"

"I think you are. In fact, would you like to call it a day? I think we've both had enough studying for today."

He immediately jumped at that opportunity. "Yeah! And I just got an idea! You know, you've been saving my butt for almost a year now, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. So, I'd thought I'd show you. Let's go to the Wilted Rose for a little coffee. My treat." Normally I would have protested him paying, but unfortunately, the foolish part of my brain that had me develop this ridiculous crush on him in the first place had taken over, and all I could do was squeal a little (I know; it was an annoying habit that I was picking up from Galinda) and stutter out an affirmative. We had been studying in the library for most of the day, so it was nice to get some fresh air, however cold that air was.

We hadn't gotten that far from the library when Fiyero nonchalantly plopped himself down onto my lap. "Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly. "What's this about?"

"Your lap looked so comfy," he said, and though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was grinning. "And it's a looong way to the Wilted Rose. Besides, you let Galinda do it. Why can't I?"

I laughed at the innocence in his voice. "Okay, number one, I let Galinda ride on the back of my chair, not in my lap! And I only let her because she insisted I had to by virtue of us being best friends. Number two, you have perfectly working legs that can get you to the Wilted Rose!" But naturally, this did nothing to get him off my lap.

We arrived at the Wilted Rose, Fiyero got our drinks (an espresso for me, a chocolate latte for him), and we talked for a fairly long while. It always kind of amazed me that everyone in my small group of friends took the time to understand what I was saying, and even when they didn't, all of them would ask me to repeat myself. Personally, I don't think I would be that patient.

"So, you know we're graduating next year," Fiyero said. "Any plans?"

"Off to the Emerald City," I answered. "Even if the Wizard decides he doesn't need me, the EC has so much more to offer. Galinda and I have fantasized about opening a magic shop in Little Gilikin."

"Magic shop in Little Gilikin, eh? Would you be, like, selling magical items, or-?"

"No, we'd be doing magic for a price. For example, if someone wanted to get rid of a pimple or wanted to temporarily turn an enemy into an animal, we would do that for them. Again, for a negotiable price."

Fiyero's eyes lit up. "Oh! Like the sea witch in _The Little Mermaid_!"

"The what?!"

"You know! _The Little Mermaid_! One of the fairy tales the Wizard brought over from his world! Didn't your parents read you _The Little Mermaid_? No? What about _Snow White_? Or _Cinderella_?"

"My mother told me the story of the witch and the fox babies. That's a good, Ozian fairy tale. As much as I respect the Wizard, I don't think we need to borrow the culture of wherever he came from. We have our own culture."

"Yeah, the story of the witch and the fox babies is okay, but _The Little Mermaid_ is so much more interesting! A mermaid falls in love with a human prince, so she goes to the sea witch to get legs. But, the sea witch warns her that every step she takes will cut like a knife. Plus, if the prince marries another, the mermaid will turn to foam. And, the sea witch also demands the mermaid's tongue, so the mermaid won't have an unfair advantage with her lovely voice. But the mermaid loves the prince so much that she agrees to all this. She becomes human, and the prince grows fond of her, but he never loves her. And of course, she can't tell him how she feels because, you know, no tongue. So the prince marries another girl, but, twist ending, due to her selflessness, the mermaid becomes a spirit of the air." He looked at me expectantly. "Well? What do you think? Better than the witch and the fox babies? About the same?"

"Worse!" I exclaimed, for once struggling to speak due to emotion. "First of all, I don't think romance should be in fairy tales; children don't understand it, and it sets up unrealistic expectations, especially for girls. Second, the mermaid gives up her tongue, her ability to speak, for a man she doesn't even know. No one should just give that up."

"Oh!" Fiyero exclaimed in realization. "Oh, Fae, I'm sorry. I just … I guess I just forgot. Wow, that was … really tasteless of me. I hope you don't hate me now."

I smiled a little. "I won't hate you … if you give me some of my espresso."

"Your espress-? Oh! Duh! You haven't touched it since we got here!" He stood up and picked up my drink. "Let's see how much I can suck at this." I have to give him credit, he started off well; it was clear he had watched Galinda do it a million times. But then, I felt a splash of lukewarm espresso on my skirt.

"Fiyero!" I shrieked, still a bit in shock.

"Sorry, sorry! Wasn't paying attention!" He examined my skirt. "Well, on the bright side, it can't get any worse. Let's try this again." He brought the mug to my mouth again, this time succeeding in actually giving me some, but he forgot to put a napkin under my chin, which meant my shirt was now soiled too. Since it wasn't hot anymore, I finished the espresso in about three gulps.

"Well, we've made a fine mess," I remarked when we were done.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah … sorry about that. Here, I can't help your clothes much, but your chin has some …" He took a napkin and carefully wiped my chin. "There. All better. At least in that regard." He breathed in deeply. "So, I admit I've forgotten most of the witch and the fox babies story. I know there's a witch, and she wants to eat the fox babies …"

"She wants to make them into a foxling casserole," I clarified. "And she gets heat from the sun to cook them, but they sing her a lullaby to make her fall asleep. When she does, she drops the heat, and it burns the foxlings' cages so they can escape. They somehow get the moon to block the entrance to the witch's cave." I grinned at him. "And there the wicked old witch stayed for a good long time."

Fiyero stared at me in bewilderment for a few clock ticks until he finally said, "Oh! You want me to say the thing! Okay. And did she ever come out?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I said, "Not yet. But see how simple that was? That's what a fairy tale should be!"

"Hmm. I still like _The Little Mermaid_ better."

"Of course you do." And even though I knew I shouldn't have, that night in bed, I replayed that chin wiping over and over.

 **Yeah. My nondisabled readers might not know this, but when a guy wipes your face, no matter how proud you are or how pro-disability you are, you immediately want to marry him.**

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To say that Doctor Nikidik and I had a strained professor-student relationship would be putting it lightly. In my opinion, he was not suited to teach; he discouraged questions and free thought, and it seemed to be his personal mission to make the history of Oz as boring as possible, and most of my classmates already found it boring under Doctor Dillamond's teaching. And I was pretty sure I had made a lasting first impression on him, as the obnoxious green girl who disrupted his class and undermined his authority on no less than his first day of teaching. Thankfully, he didn't take this out on my grades (I think Madam Morrible would have quickly put a stop to that), but every day when he saw me in class, I always got the impression that he had been hoping that I would be absent. I got a strange sense of satisfaction out of that.

I recall one day in March when we really came head to head. "Alright, students, I know we've had a tough couple of weeks, with the exam last week and the paper that was due yesterday," Doctor Nikidik said in his usual pompous manner. "So, I thought I'd give you all a treat today. Today, we will take a break from history, and discuss current events. Yes, Miss Nessarose? Question?"

"Doctor Nikidik, could we possibly talk about the implications of last year's election in Munchkinland?" Nessa asked hopefully. "Because, ever since his induction in November, Senator Bronzeman has almost single handedly slowed down everything my father has tried to do. The political climate in Munchkinland is changing, and-…"

"Yes, Miss Nessarose, that is a very interesting conversation," Doctor Nikidik interrupted. "But I thought we might discuss something in national politics that affects all of us. Like the recent Animal Banns? Yes, Miss Pfannee?"

"Over Lurlinemas break, I heard my parents talk about something called the Animal Registry," Pfannee said. "I don't get it. Why would Animals need to be registered or whatever?"

"Why, in case they revolt, of course!" Doctor Nikidik answered happily, making me want to vomit. "If a revolt does take place, we can easily find out exactly who the perpetrators are, and thus exact justice swiftly!"

"But don't we have the census for that?" I asked, unable to be silent any longer. "Every Ozian citizen has a record in the government, but now Animals are getting something extra. To me, that doesn't seem exactly fair."

Doctor Nikidik looked at me like I had three heads for a few seconds, and then finally said, "I beg your pardon, Miss Elphaba, but I didn't quite understand-…"

I tried to keep from losing my temper. "We have a census. Why isn't that good enough for all Ozians?"

"Well, Miss Elphaba, um … that's a very good point. Um, yes, well done." Utterly pathetic. He didn't even try to understand me. Well, luckily, the history department required that he give us a final paper on a topic of our choosing, and that was where I planned to make my opinions known to him, in a medium where he couldn't use my illness as an excuse to ignore what I was saying.

But while I was happy to cut Doctor Nikidik a little slack that day, it soon became clear that Galinda was not. "Um, excuse me, Doctor Nikidik!" she exclaimed indignantly. "But I was wondering if you could repeat Miss Elphaba's comment to the rest of the class. That is, if you understood it, which it seems like you didn't. Well, in that case, I'll repeat it. Miss Elphaba pointed out that there is a census for all Ozians, regardless of their species, thus making the Animal Registry redundant. It's an excellent point; pity you didn't take the time to understand it."

"You ignored my point too, Doctor," Nessa snapped. "And I don't even have a speech impediment for you to hide behind."

"She's right," Boq added, making Doctor Nikidik go from red to purple in the face. "You're obsessed with the Animal Banns; you talk about them every chance you get! We're sick of hearing about them!"

"That is quite enough!" Doctor Nikidik yelled over the chaos that had erupted. "Clearly this discussion was a mistake! Turn to page 658 in your textbooks and we'll start with Ozma the Pious' first act as queen."

"Do you think Madam Morrible would expel Elphie and me if we turned Doctor Nikidik into a toad?" Galinda asked that day at lunch. "'Cause I really want to turn Doctor Nikidik into a toad, but I know I couldn't do it by myself."

"Glin, I think I hate Doctor Nikidik even more than you do, but I'm not gonna be your partner in crime in this," I said. "I'm pretty sure Morrible would expel us."

Galinda pouted. "But he totally blew you off! He blew all of us off, but especially you, Elphie. It was completely unfairified!"

"You're right; it was." I sighed. "But, to cut him a little bit of a break, I don't think he was just pretending not to understand me. I can always tell with him."

"But he made no effort to understand you! So, I'm thinking he would quickly learn how frustrating not being understood is if all he could do was croak."

"But Miss Galinda, you have to admit that even we are starting to have trouble understanding her," Boq pointed out. "Granted, we're not jerks about it like Nikidik was today, but still."

I nodded in agreement. "Over spring break, I had to talk to Father almost exclusively through Nessa. He could barely understand a word."

"You know, you could, and this is just a suggestion, so don't hex me or anything, but you could get a synthetic voice machine." At the look I gave him, Boq quickly amended, "Or not. Maybe we all just need to get used to the way you talk now."

A few weeks later, I had my usual monthly appointment with Dr. Headly-Silon. And for the first time, Galinda managed to convince me to let her come. I think I knew somehow that Dr. Headly-Silon would suggest what Boq had, only with more persuasive arguments and a medical degree to back her up. My greatest fear related to this disease was slowly but surely coming true, and I honestly didn't think I could face it without Galinda there.

"Good afternoon, Elphaba!" Dr. Headly-Silon greeted me in her usual cheerful manner that I think there must be a class on in medical school. "And you must be …"

"Galinda Upland!" Galinda said happily, shaking Dr. Headly-Silon's hand. "Pleased to finally meet you!"

"Likewise! I've heard so much about you!" She turned back to me. "Now, Elphaba, I'm just going to make a suggestion that you absolutely do not have to take today, but-…"

"You're gonna suggest a communication device, aren't you?" I interrupted. "Fine. I'm ready." Or rather, I knew that I had to be ready if I wanted to express my thoughts in an effective way for the remainder of my life.

Dr. Headly-Silon was clearly expecting more of a fight from me. "Oh! Alright then!" She pulled from what I had affectionately started calling her "bag of tricks" a machine that resembled the computers that Boq worked on for his technology minor. Dr. Headly-Silon looked at it as one would look at their newborn baby. "The Natravox 600. I am proud to say that I had a hand in designing this one. Just give me a clock tick to mount it, and then you can try it out!"

"It's smaller than I thought it would be," Galinda remarked to me. "It looks cool." It did look kind of cool, but I personally was more concerned with how it would sound.

"Okay, mounted!" Dr. Headly-Silon said breathlessly. "Most people don't have a bookstand, so that threw me off for a second. Okay, so this device is kind of my baby because it's the first successful mix of technology and magic. We used computer codes from the Wizard's world (we actually improved on them) for the basic design, and then our sorcery team cast some enchantments to make your voice sound as natural as possible and extend battery life. And this is an eyegaze device because you know how I like to think ahead, so just look at the screen to activate it, and you should be able to figure it out from there."

I met Galinda's eyes for an instant and turned to look at my new device. _It's okay. Don't go into melodramatic mode. That's not constructive. This is just going to be a backup for when people don't understand you._ The screen immediately blossomed with the alphabet, along with a message box at the top. Next to this was a SPEAK button. Pretty self-explanatory, as Dr. Headly-Silon had said. So I went and typed out the most trite, uncreative sentence I could possibly come up with. "My … name … is … Elphaba … Thropp." My eyes fell on the SPEAK button, and the device spoke my words almost instantly. "My name is Elphaba Thropp."

"Oh my Oz!" Galinda breathed. "That's amazifying! The voice – it sounds just like you, Elphie!"

Dr. Headly-Silon chuckled. "Yes, that long, boring recording session is certainly paying off now, isn't it, Elphaba?"

I nodded. "Yeah. This … this will do."

That evening, I was able to push my "Oh my Oz! I'm losing my ability to speak" feelings aside to make room for a determination to really make this device my own. I saved certain sentences that I knew I would have to say a lot, such as a bit about my skin, a bit about my disease (I honestly didn't know which one people would see first now), my age, my major, and so on.

The first history class after I got my device, I didn't make a single comment, either verbally or with my device. That made Doctor Nikidik get caught even more off guard when I rolled up to his desk at the end of class. "Y-Yes, Miss Elphaba?" It was hard to keep a straight face; he actually seemed frightened of me!

I merely glared at him and started typing. I hadn't written my message ahead of time, even though I had considered it, because I really wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible. I wanted his uneasiness to grow with every clock tick I typed. And it worked. Again, it was hard not to smile as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, clearly getting impatient. But I kept on typing. "Doctor Nikidik … I … have … a … topic … proposal … for … my … final … paper. I … would … like … to … write … about … Animal … culture … and … how … it's … been … shaped … by … the ... various … attitudes … towards … Animals … throughout … history. Does … that … sound … good … to … you?" SPEAK.

"Um, um, y-yes, Miss Elphaba," he managed to stutter out. "That topic is, um, a little controversial, I might say, but the guidelines say that you can pick any topic you want, so … of course. I look forward to reading it." And then I resolved that whenever my brain wanted to have a little pity party over all that I was losing, I would remember this moment. Revenge is sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One day in April, Galinda and I arrived for our sorcery seminar to find Madam Morrible in a bit of a state. She was not wearing her usual ten layers of makeup, her face was red and puffy, and there were tissues scattered across her desk. "Madam Morrible!" Galinda immediately exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, hay fever," Madam Morrible answered, blowing her nose. "I get it every spring; it is the absolute worst. I'm sorry, girls, but I have no energy to teach you any spells today."

Galinda, always eager to get out of a class, perked up at that. "Oh! So, should we go then?"

"No! No, I have modified my lesson plan so you can still get something out of today. Take your seats, girls, I mean, Miss Galinda, because of course, Miss Elphaba, you're already … ugh. Maybe I should just let you go. No, I shouldn't! This is an important thing to learn about! Has Doctor Nikidik told you about the witch hunts that went on during the reign of Ozma the Devout?"

"Father's told me," I said. "He's a moderate unionist, so he has mixed feelings about it."

Madam Morrible got that all too familiar uncomprehending expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba, I only got part of that. I'm fully convinced it's this wretched hay fever. Your father's a moderate unionist, so … what?"

"He has mixed feelings about it," Galinda translated, which was now second nature for her.

Madam Morrible sighed and gave Galinda a grateful glance. "Ah. Thank you, Miss Galinda. Yes, it seems like your father has the common dilemma of a modern unionist: religion versus tolerance. Miss Elphaba, can you tell us what he has said about the witch hunts?"

"Just … that … Ozma … the … Devout … would … regularly … send … her … army … around … Oz … to … hunt … down … suspected … witches. The … trials … were … not … very … fair … and … a … majority … of … the … convicted … weren't … even … real … witches." SPEAK.

"That's right," Madam Morrible said with a nod. "Even most of the actual witches who were killed had only done completely harmless magic; some had even used their magic for benevolent purposes, such as healing the sick. But Ozma the Devout and her supporters firmly believed that all witchcraft, no matter the nature of it, was inherently evil. Even some Lurlinists were on her side because they believed that only Lurline could use supernatural forces. It was truly a frightening time for people like us." So, for the rest of the seminar, Madam Morrible told us a lot of pretty horrifying things about how witches were treated back then; they were not just burned, but they were also tortured, shot, drowned, and some other things I don't like to think about. But at the end of the seminar, Madam Morrible said, "Now, girls, your homework assignment. I want each of you to find a religious official on campus and interview them about their stance on magic. This is to be done individually, and I want a transcript of your interview on Monday as proof. Got it? Splendid! Off you go!"

Galinda and I thought about swapping religions for this assignment, with me going to a Lurlinist temple and her visiting a unionist chapel, but we ultimately decided not to, mainly because Galinda personally knew a Lurlinist priestess at the local temple. Me, on the other hand, it would be the first time I had gone to chapel while at Shiz, even though Nessa had tried her best to persuade me during the first few weeks of our first year.

Mercifully, the doors to the chapel were open that Saturday. I entered, and despite my atheist convictions, I felt a sense of awe at knowing that this was a holy place for a lot of people, especially my father and sister. The windows were all adorned with pictures of saints, and it didn't take me long to find my namesake, Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall. The story goes that she hid in a cave to read her holy books in peace, and one day, she's supposed to emerge again to spread the Unnamed God's message around Oz. Of course, this is utter hogwash. Many people have searched all the caves in Oz, and they've never found her.

I approached the preacher's office, and found that his door was closed, with a sign reading "CONFESSION IN PROGRESS. PLEASE WAIT." I sighed and turned off my chair. This could be a long wait. But I found I could hear what Brother Laredus and his congregant were saying. "In the name of Saint Glinda, Saint Marillot, all the other saints, and the Unnamed God Himself. Amen."

"Amen."

"Tell me your sins, my child."

"Brother Laredus, I've recently discovered that I've been committing the sin of ingratitude my whole life." _Nessa!_ I would have jumped in surprise if I could've. I was kind of curious to hear the rest of this. "All my life, my sister has taken care of me, but I never appreciated it. So, now the Unnamed God has seen fit to punish me by taking away my sister's ability to care for me."

"And how do you believe He's done that, Nessa?"

"About a year and a half ago … my sister was diagnosed with ALS."

I could hear Brother Laredus' gasp. "My goodness! How is she?"

Nessa breathed in shakily. "Her decline … has been truly terrifying to watch. When we first came to Shiz, she was so active; she could lift me out of my chair like it was nothing. But now … she can't walk, she's becoming so hard to understand … she can't even feed herself anymore! And it was only when she couldn't anymore that I realized how much she did for me. Our mother died when I was born, so Fabala practically raised me! But I never appreciated it for some really stupid reasons that I'm NOT proud of! Brother Laredus, you have to understand, I would gladly change places with her if I could. 'Cause Fabala doesn't deserve this. But I do."

"First of all, Nessa, I have to remind you that your body is a temple to the Unnamed God, so you should never wish something like that on it. And, while it's good that you're sorry for not appreciating your sister, I think you should consider an alternative reason for your sister's illness. Maybe the Unnamed God wants you to spend more time with her, which I guess ties into appreciating her. And instead of appreciating the physical things she used to do for you, you're now simply appreciating her love for you. This could almost be considered a blessing from the Unnamed God."

"A blessing?!" Nessa shrieked. "Fabala is going to die before I have children! Before I get married, even! Our father just sent me a horrendifying letter about making our house comfortable for Fabala to die in. But I doubt she'll even want to die at home! She'll probably spend her last days up in Gilikin, with one of her good friends, someone who's shown more kindness towards her than I ever have!"

Brother Laredus stayed amazingly calm. "Well, if she wants that, then you could ask her if you can accompany her to Gilikin. I bet she'd say yes; she seems like the forgiving type. And speaking of forgiving, it's time for me to absolve you. Nessarose, do you repent your sins in the name of the Unnamed God?"

"I do, with His guidance."

"Then, by the power of His eternal mercy, you are absolved. Go now, and follow the straight path." Figuring their little ceremony was over, I gently hit the door with my chair twice. "Ah! Another confession already! Just a clock tick!" When he opened the door, his face went through the usual stages of taking all of my weirdness in. "Um … Miss, are you here for confession?"

Using my voice would only cause much confusion, and if I started typing something, he might think I was ignoring him. So I drove in, counting on Nessa to speak for me. Which she did, after she recovered from her shock. "No, Brother Laredus. She's not here for confession unless she's suddenly had a dramatic change of heart that I don't know about. This is my sister. But Fabala, why are you here?"

"Sorcery paper on religion's relationship to magic," I answered. "I wanna interview him."

"She wants to interview you," Nessa told Brother Laredus. "On religion's relationship to magic."

Brother Laredus lit up. "Of course, Miss Fabala! I'd be happy to talk about that! Nessa, would you mind staying to …?"

"I'm sorry, Brother, I'm meeting someone in an hour. But Fabala mostly talks with that machine in front of her, so you should be fine. See you later, Fabala!"

"Nessa, wait!" I called. "It's not your fault, no more than it's my fault that you're the way you are. The Unnamed God, if He existed, wouldn't do that to anyone, I don't think. So, how about we stop blaming ourselves for the other's misfortunes, okay?"

It took her a clock tick to understand what I was saying, and then another clock tick to comprehend it, before she finally said, "Okay, Fabala. I'll try to do that." I smiled. Maybe Nessa got satisfaction out of her Unnamed God, but I found that my worldly connections were all I needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Here's Chapter 14!**

 **Fae's Flower, to answer your question, I currently have 29 chapters plus an epilogue outlined, but that number could get bigger if I come up with more ideas. This story just keeps growing and growing!  
Enjoy! **

Chapter 14

 _"_ _Faster, Fabala, faster!"_

 _"_ _Alright, a little faster, but we have to be careful!" I said this simply out of big sisterly instinct; I was having just as much fun as she was. Father was on a diplomatic trip to Gilikin, and the maid who had been tasked to watch us wasn't doing her job very well. That day, we had chosen to run around in the backyard; this was good exercise for me, and Nessa loved it when I pushed her while running because it was as close to running as she was ever going to get. We ran along the path through Mama's garden, still managing to take in the scents of every flower as we passed._

 _"_ _Let me go, Fabala!" Nessa demanded as we reached the end of the pavement, where there was a hill that led down to our apple trees. "I wanna roll down the hill!"_

 _I laughed. "Okay, but I bet I can make it to the bottom before you can!"_

 _"_ _I bet you can't!"  
_ _"_ _Well, we'll see!" So I gave her a push, and not seeing any harm in it (Father wasn't around, after all), I released just the tiniest bit of my magic to make her go a little faster. But, being a dumb eight year old, I couldn't keep tabs on just how much magic I was releasing, and Nessa went down the hill at an alarming speed. Before I could react, she collided with an apple tree and toppled out of her chair, hitting her head on the tree._

 _Immediately, she started crying. "Fabala! Fabala!"_

 _"_ _Nessa!" I ran down the hill as fast as I could. When I got to her, I sat her up against the tree, but did not stop holding her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"_

 _"_ _My head hurts!"_

 _Nessa was smaller than most children her age, and I was stronger than most children my age, so even then I was able to pick her up and put her back in her chair. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nessa! I guess I pushed you too hard. Well, it'll all be okay now. We'll go to the kitchen and get some ice, and maybe if Miss Pattermmott isn't there, we'll sneak some chocolate!"_

 _Nessa giggled a little, tears still staining her face. "I'd love that!"_

 _"_ _Well, let's get going then!"_

"Elphie? Elphie! ELPHIE!" I was tugged very violently out of my thoughts by Galinda screaming in my ear. "I have waffles, made by yours truly! Do you want some? Wait, of course you do! I make the best waffles ever! Here, get a load of this. You will never want Peach and Kidney waffles again!" And she shoved a forkful of waffles into my mouth before I could protest. She watched impatiently as I chewed and swallowed, and then asked, "Well? Is it fabulous, or what?"

I hesitated. "Uh … yeah, they're … they're good. Nice work." In reality, she could've cooked them a little longer and used a little less butter, but in her mind, she was the best cook ever, and that was one disillusion I didn't want to break.

She squealed in triumph. "I knew it! You love them!" She gave me another bite. "So, where were you just now? You seemed pretty zoned out."

"I was just … thinking."

"Thinking?" Galinda groaned. "Ugh! You and Fiyero! What is up with that?"

I chuckled. "It's called stimulating the brain. You should try it sometime."

"Oh, shut it! I'm smart, and you know it! How do you think I got into Shiz?"

"Alright, you got me there; your entrance exam was pretty good." I cleared out the last bits of waffle from my mouth. "Hey, could you give me some juice?"

"Juice? Sure thing." She picked up my cup. "Speaking of the Peach and Kidney, I think we're overdue for a trip there, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I don't think we've gone since our first semester. The three of us should go soon: you, me, Nessa. Just like old times."

At this point, it was late May, so we were deep into final exam preparations. I had slowly begun to use my device almost exclusively when I wasn't amongst friends. It really did amaze me how well my friends, especially Galinda, could understand me. The others, while they could eventually get what I was saying, usually had to ask me to repeat myself a few times. We had jokingly started to call my way of speaking "Elphabaese," which was becoming a harder dialect to master as the weeks went on. The one thing that kept me from fully accepting this was the way I said people's names now. Galinda was now "Galinna," Nessa was now "Nesssta," and Fiyero – I didn't even try to say his name anymore. If I absolutely had to address him by name, I would call him "Ero," a complete bastardization of his beautiful Vinkun name. But what can you do?

It was also quite strange how the same people who used to act like absolute jerks to me were now sucking up to me like you wouldn't believe. It was like about a year after my diagnosis, the entire student body collectively thought, "Oh! The green girl really does have ALS! We're fucking assholes!" One day, a boy whom I had recognized as one who had thrown a spitball in my face during the first few weeks of classes actually held a door open for me. Another time, I was enjoying a sunny day on the quad when none other than Pfannee came up to me and nervously said, "M-Miss Elphaba?"

"Miss Pfannee," I responded, not missing the surprise in her eyes at how I said her name.

But, to give her credit, she rallied. "Y-Your arm fell off your armrest. Would you like me to put it back on for you?"

"Sure. Thanks." _But are you sure you're not going to catch green from me?_ One benefit of having trouble speaking was it kept me from blurting out snarky things like that. But she grabbed my arm without any visible fear of "cooties," and plopped it back on my armrest. "Thank you," I said again.

Pfannee smiled guiltily. "You're welcome, Miss Elphaba." And those were just a few of the baffling encounters I had with my fellow Shizians.

But soon enough, our exams finished, and to celebrate, Galinda, Nessa, and I finally went out to the Peach and Kidney. "I want saffron cream!" Galinda declared to the waiter as soon as he came over. "No, we're not coming from a funeral, so you don't have to give us your condolences. I just love saffron cream!"

"Okay, miss," the waiter said, chuckling. "Would you like anything else besides saffron cream?"

Galinda's face dropped. "Oh yeah. I'll have a salad too."

All and all, it was a pretty nice dinner. It reminded me of when the three of us had gone out to eat shortly after Fiyero's party at the Ozdust. This meal had the same gay mood, save for the guilty look Nessa would get in her eyes every time Galinda would give me something to eat. But, she was overall in good spirits. "I finally have a goal for when I become governor!" she told us excitedly. "I'm going to make it so you have to have held a previous political office before you can become a senator. No more Bronzemans!"

"Oz, is Bronzeman really that bad?" Galinda asked.

"Oh! Galinda! Don't get me started! He's trying to dismantle our health care system, which took Father YEARS to put together! It was supposed to be Father's legacy, and now this son of a b-… witch is sabotaging it! It's awful! You're lucky you live in Gilikin."

Galinda giggled as she gave me another bite of pasta. "Sounds like it. Any other goals for your governorship?"

"Yeah. I'm going to propose a law that I've been drafting for months now: the Munchkinlanders with Disabilities Act! I'm very proud of it. As a person with a disability myself, I've always been kind of aware of Munchkinland's accessibility issues, but I've become even more aware since Fabala became ill." She casually gestured towards me with her fork. "Our local library has one step to get in, which is quite inconvenient, right, Fabala?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "But not for you. You can pop a wheelie to get in there!"

Nessa laughed. "That's right! I have the task of getting all your books now!"

We had almost finished our main courses when Galinda exclaimed, "Oh! I have to use the ladies' room! But I'll be back for saffron cream!"

Nessa rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Just how much sugar is in saffron cream?"

"Too much for her," I said with a laugh. "She'll be bouncing off the walls all night!" Nessa laughed at that, but I could tell she didn't get the second part of that. She took Galinda's place at the table and read over my shoulders as I started typing. "She'll … be … bouncing … off … the … walls … all … night."

"Ah!" Nessa laughed again, more genuinely this time. "Well, that's for you to deal with."

"I really like your plans for being governor," I told her. "I'm very proud of you, Nessa."

I could tell she was at a moderate risk of crying, but luckily, she stopped herself. "Thank you, Fabala. That … that means a lot to me." I think she was slowly coming to the realization that no matter how ill and dependent I became, I would always be her big sister.

Galinda returned, the saffron cream came, and soon it was everywhere: the table, our clothes, our hair. You just can't eat saffron cream without having a little fun. That's why it's traditionally served at funerals, to lighten the mood a bit. Soon, Galinda and Nessa were beside themselves, having a bit of a food fight. Saffron cream is about the only food that it's acceptable to have a food fight with. It looked to be at a tie, and since I happened to have some saffron cream in my mouth, I decided to shake things up a little bit. But who would I ally myself with? My best friend or my sister? Well, Nessa and I had had a sisterly bonding moment while Galinda had been in the bathroom, so to solidify that, I spat some cream into Galinda's face. She shrieked and turned to me. "Elphie! Did you just do that?!"

"Of course she did!" Nessa said gleefully. "She's on my side! Ha ha!"

Galinda screwed up her face in mock anger. "Well! Fine! Take this!" And she threw some saffron cream at me, which ended up on my cheek.

Nessa rolled to my other side. "Quick! We have to retaliate!" She hastily put a spoonful of cream into my mouth before scooping one for herself. Amazingly, we fired at almost the same time, absolutely covering Galinda in cream.

"Oh my Oz!" she screamed. "Look at me! I don't believe you two!" Eventually, the three of us collapsed into laughter, not caring about the annoyed looks we got from the people around us.

 **There you have it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mathematical Studies was easily my least favorite class at Shiz. Taking sorcery got me out of taking any classes in the natural sciences, but unfortunately, math was a necessary evil. Mathematical Studies was taught by Miss Najmia Paetelle, a graduate student from Ev who made Doctor Nikidik seem like the best teacher ever. Doctor Nikidik, for all his faults, tested us on our knowledge at appropriate times and made it clear that he did not want to see us again after we had done our final exam and turned in our papers. Not so with Miss Paetelle, as she insisted we call her, even though she couldn't have been more than five years older than the rest of us. We had to come to class right up until Pick-up Day, a full two weeks after our final. She also gave us quizzes every single class, which I think completely defeats the purpose of quizzes: seeing what students have learned over a short but significant period of time. I couldn't keep up my usual straight A standard simply because I had limited time to prepare for those quizzes. And, ever since I had lost the use of my hands, I had to start dictating my assessments to my professors, which meant I had to have one on one time with Miss Paetelle whether I liked it or not. Of course, Fiyero, the only other person in our little group who also had this class, used me as a daring argument one day against the quizzes. "But Miss Paetelle," he had almost whined, "even Thropp doesn't do that well on your quizzes! And Thropp's, like, a certified genius, so it must be on you."

"Yes, Master Fiyero, and it will be on you if I send you to Madam Morrible's office for questioning an authority figure," Miss Paetelle had said smugly. "Take your seat now, please."

But now, it was the Thursday before Pick-up Day, and after today, we would never have to see Miss Paetelle again. We were all very pleased about that, which she seemed completely oblivious to. Of course, she gave us one last quiz, but none of us took it very seriously. After all, grades were in; how could this quiz possibly help us in any way? When class was over, we all rushed for the door as fast as we could. Fiyero hitched a ride on the back of my chair as I forced everyone to make way for us. The warm, late spring air was a refreshing relief after the stuffiness of Miss Paetelle's classroom.

"Oh, sweet Lurline, I am happy to be out that class forever!" Fiyero exclaimed as we started heading towards the residence part of campus. "Are you as happy as I am? 'Cause that class was just … Let's just say I really hope I pass it."

"You will," I assured him. "We both will. We managed to beat her at her own game. That's an accomplishment in and of itself."

Fiyero laughed in agreement. "You're right about that."

"Miss Elphaba!" We were now approaching Crage Hall, and we saw Madam Morrible rushing out to meet us. "Just the person I was hoping to come across today! And, Master Fiyero, it's a pleasure to see you as well. How are your final days on campus going?"

"Swell," Fiyero answered in that casual manner he always used with teachers. "Elphaba and I just had our last Mathematical Studies class, so I think we're both very happy about that."

"Ah yes, I've certainly gotten a few complaints about that course this semester," Madam Morrible said with a small laugh. "Well, if it's any comfort to you, Miss Najmia will not be offered a job here at Shiz upon her graduation." Fiyero and I exchanged grins. That was good news. "But now, to the business of today, Miss Elphaba, awhile back, I wrote the Wizard to update him on your progress in sorcery, and I have finally heard back from him. He wants to meet you."

Yes, there was some squealing. But in my defense, I was simply ecstatic, and I found that since I had to really work to make myself intelligible, squealing was a quick way to say, "Oh my Oz, that's wonderful!" And it was wonderful. This was a childhood dream of mine, to meet the Wizard, the most powerful man in Oz, both politically and magically, and now that dream was coming true. After two years of anticipation and falling ill in the meantime, this was the best payoff I could possibly imagine. I typed out as fast as I could, "Madam … how … can … I … ever … thank … you? This … is … incredible!" SPEAK.

Madam Morrible chuckled. "Thank me by doing me proud when you meet the Wizard. I'm already very proud of you. I've already written to your father to let him know that your return home will be slightly delayed. Here are your train tickets (I bought two because I know you need someone to look after you), and here is your official invitation to the Palace." The train tickets, of course, were not that interesting, but when Madam Morrible put the invitation on my stand, I couldn't help but gasp a little bit. My name, in ornate emerald letters, above a beautifully written note requesting my presence at the Palace that Monday, signed by the Wizard himself! All of this was simply too good to be true, and I found myself squealing again.

"Well, congratulations, Fae," Fiyero said with a grin. "I always knew you would go far, you smart person, you! Should I start calling you 'Madam Vizier,' or what? 'Cause you're, like, the Quazos Galleman of sorcery!" But as soon as he said that, he immediately started taking it back. "Oh Oz, Fae, I'm so sorry! Oz, I say the most brainless, tasteless things, don't I? But it was supposed to be a compliment, 'cause Galleman is, like, as good at politics as you are at sorcery. You know?"

"It's okay," I said. "Even I compare myself to him sometimes." And I knew that if I did become Oz's Grand Vizier, people would be bound to compare me to Galleman, the only other famous person with ALS.

I lost all shame in squealing when Galinda practically brought down Crage Hall upon hearing my news. Our little group of friends (affectionately called by everyone else on campus as the Charmed Circle) threw a bit of a party for me. I was very flattered. I had a hard time falling asleep that night because, even though my body couldn't toss and turn, my mind still could, and I just couldn't stop imagining what would happen when I met the Wizard. Would he decide he didn't need me? Or would he be blown away by my skills and hire me immediately? When Madam Morrible first suggested that the Wizard might want to meet me, I had imagined that he would reward me by making me look normal, but now I didn't care about that. I had been green all my life; I could deal with that. But maybe the Wizard had it in his power to reverse the effects of my disease, and make the past two years just a short period of illness in an otherwise long, healthy, and successful life.

 **Merry belated Christmas, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Happy New Year, everyone! Here's Chapter XVI!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

That Saturday, Galinda and I left for the Emerald City. Our train didn't leave until three in the afternoon, but of course, Galinda had us completely packed after breakfast. That involved her cramming all the makeup and hair things she could into her suitcase, as well as double the number of dresses she actually needed. However, she had more important things to pack for me, such as the ridiculous amount of medications I now took for pain and muscle spasms, as well as the lift and shower chair which Father had recently gotten for me. These made transfers a hell of a lot easier.

We got to the train station around one thirty, which meant we had some time to kill before our train arrived. I had Galinda put a map of the Emerald City in front of me that I looked through while I ate some Evian bread that we had bought for a snack. All the while, Galinda kept going on about all the "amazifying" things we would see in the EC. "See, the EC isn't just the political capital of Oz," she explained. "It's also the fashion capital! ShenShen went last summer, and she told me that Ozma Plaza has the best shops in the country! And Tiknor Circus has some of the best theatre out there! Like, there's this new musical called _Wizomania_ that we should totally go see! It's gotten simply rave reviews!"

"Okay," I conceded. "But we should also go to the Forest Library. It's the biggest library in Oz. And the Museum of Ozian Wildlife looks interesting."

Galinda rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, no. That sounds boring. Isn't that just creepy stuffed animals? I thought you had a thing against animal cruelty."

"I'm for Animal rights. And while I'm not crazy about hunting animals, these animals were technically hunted during hunting season, and they'll all animals, not Animals."

Before we could say anything more, we heard a voice call out, "Fabala! Galinda!" We turned to see Nessa rolling towards us, with Boq and Father in tow. Boq's presence was not a surprise to me, but I was still getting used to the idea the Father no longer treated me like I had dragon pox. Nessa skidded to a stop in front of us. "Fabala, I am so proud of you!" she said, beaming. "I hope the Wizard hires you! You certainly deserve it!"

"Indeed," Father agreed, now that he and Boq had reached us. "I'm so proud of … of both you girls. Nessa, when I retire, you're going to be the governor of Munchkinland, and I have nothing but high hopes for you. And Fabala, I'm fully aware that I haven't always been appreciative of your … talents, but if the Wizard of Oz thinks they're something special, well, who can argue with that?" When he saw that I had no response for him other than a smile, he awkwardly turned to Galinda. "Good day, Miss Upland."

"Hello, Governor Thropp," Galinda squeaked.

Seeing that Galinda still had an almost irrational fear of him, Father turned back to me. "Fabala. I have something for you." He pulled from his coat a small box. He started to give it to me for me to open, but he thought better of it and opened it himself, revealing a gold necklace with a star pendant. "Your mother wore this the night I asked her to marry me. It was one of her favorite pieces of jewelry. Gold stars were kind of her thing. I think she'd want you to have it."

"Sweet Oz, it's beautiful," Galinda said, taking the box. "Your mother had good taste! Do you want it on?"

"Sure." I looked up at Father, and said as clearly as I could, "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, Fabala," he said with a small smile. "Now, speaking of marriage proposals, Nessa, is there anything you would like to tell your sister?"

"Oh, Father, she's going to meet the Wizard!" Nessa argued. "I don't want to make this all about me!"

"Well, she's going to find out soon enough," Boq told her. "And, knowing her, she's probably just going to figure it out herself, so we might as well tell her. Nessa and I have agreed to get married."

In her excitement, Galinda almost completely forgot my father's presence and started jumping up and down. "Oh my Oz, congratulotions! I'm SO happy for you two! And to think, if I hadn't brought the two of you together …"

Boq smiled tightly. "Yes, Miss Galinda, we certainly owe you a great debt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm … I'm already late for my study group." That was an obvious lie; why would a study group meet after finals? But he ran off before any of us could call him on it.

"Nessa …" Galinda started carefully. "I know I'm the one who set you up with him, but are you sure you want to marry him?"

"I have to," Nessa insisted. "I-I know he doesn't love me, but I love him, and this will put him higher on the social latter. That's why he agreed to it. But this shouldn't have even come up! Fabala, this is your day! You're meeting the Wizard! So, congratulotions, a-and safe journey." She went just as fast as Boq had.

Naturally, I turned on my chair to go after her, but Father put a hand on my shoulder and said, "You've got a train to catch, Fabala. I'll talk to her. But in the meantime, I wish you good luck in meeting the Wizard. Do the Thropp family proud." He was out of sight before I could reply to that. My illness might have guilted him into being kind to me, but Nessa was still his top priority, his favorite child, as she always had been.

"So, Nessa and Boq, tying the knot," Galinda began. "I did not see that one coming. I mean, I suppose I understand why she's doing it, but still, call me a romantic, but I think it's best to marry for love. I can't imagine marrying someone who didn't love me back."

"Well, you won't," I reminded her. "You have Fiyero! Where is he, anyway? Not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely even know each other." I really did not want to absorb my sister's impending marriage at that moment. I had a sneaking suspicion as to why she was so eager to get married. I just hoped I was wrong.

The mention of her boyfriend did not cheer Galinda up as I thought it would. "I don't know him either! For the past year, it seems like, he's been acting strange and moodified. And, as I've said, he's been thinking. Which is really starting to worry me! But, wait! He did come! Fiyero! Over here, dearest!"

And sure enough, there he was, speed walking over to us, with a bouquet of poppies in his hand. "Elphaba!" he exclaimed, catching his breath. "Elphaba, I'm happy for you. I, um, I got you these!" He held up the poppies triumphantly. "Um, where should I …?"

"I'll take them, Fiyero dearest," Galinda cut in. "And we are both so happy for you, Elphie!"

"Anyway," Fiyero continued, seemingly a little annoyed at Galinda. "I've been thinking …"

"Yes," I said. "I've heard."

He laughed nervously. "I know this was, like, a year ago, but I can't stop thinking about that day with the Lion cub. And … everything."

"Neither can I," I agreed. _Much as I've tried to …_

"Oh, I can't stop thinking about it either!" Galinda said. "I think about it constantly! I mean, poor Doctor Dillamond! It makes me want to … to take a stand! In fact, to express my … outrage, I think I'll … change my name."

"Change your name?" Fiyero asked skeptically.

Galinda grinned proudly. "Yes! Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of saying my name, I will henceforth no longer be known as Galinda, but simply … Glinda." This was the type of thing that drove me up a wall when we were first roommates, but now all I could do was chuckle a little. This was Galinda (or Glinda, I supposed), and you just had to love it.

I could tell that Fiyero was completely thrown off by this. "Well, that's very … admirable of you … Glinda. Elphaba, good luck!" And then he ran off, something that everyone who saw us off that day seemed to do.

Glinda began to grow tearful. "See what I mean?"

"Oh, don't cry, Galinda," I said, trying to think of something else that would cheer her up.

"It's Glinda now!" Her arms dropped to her side. "Stupid idea. I don't know why I even said it."

"Your name doesn't matter; everyone loves you!"

"I don't care. I want him! I don't even think he's perfect anymore, but I still want him! This must be what other people feel like." I was jolted as she suddenly buried her face into my chest. "How do they bear it?!"

"Hey, it's okay." I felt a little bad that I couldn't hug her back, but I had thought of something that would distract her. "Think positive. We're about to go to the Emerald City, where I'm sure we'll have a great time."

Glinda smiled, which I considered a victory for me. "Yeah. We will."

We arrived in the Emerald City that evening at around five, both of us feeling quite tired. Madam Morrible had gotten us a suite at the Hospitum Smaragdi, one of the finest (and most expensive) hotels in the EC. We slept well that night, and we needed to, because the next day, we did just about everything one could do in the EC. We saw _Wizomania_ (it was awful and corny), Glinda took me around to just about every clothing boutique in the city (I secretly enjoyed that), and I dragged Glinda to the Forest Library (that was the highlight of the day for me).

But, the day after that was Monday, and Glinda and I found ourselves nervously waiting in the lobby of the Wizard's Palace. Glinda read a magazine while I saved all the things I wanted to say to the Wizard onto my device. I had decided to use my device exclusively in front of the Wizard. That would make me appear as dignified as possible. Normally, I wouldn't have cared about that, but this was my career, this was …

A guard entered the lobby. "Miss Elphaba Thropp?" he asked. "Is Miss Elphaba Thropp here today?"

Glinda and I immediately made our way over to him. "This is Elphaba Thropp," Glinda told him. "And I'm Glinda Upland. I'm accompanying her."

The guard smiled warmly. "Wonderful! The more, the merrier! Well, Miss Elphaba, Miss Glinda, let me be the first to welcome you to the Palace! The Wizard will see you now."

 **There you have it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Epiphany! Here's Chapter 17.**

 **Indy's Green Hat – LOL! You're kind of right! It's not going to happen in this chapter, but … you'll see.**

 **Also, I was so humbled and honored to receive not one but two Greg Awards this year! I got Best Overall for this story (tied with the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, who I thought was going to absolutely CRUSH me), and I won Best Dead Story for The Memories. So I would just like to say thank you all SO MUCH for your continued support of my stories!  
Enjoy this chapter. Shit's about to go down. **

Chapter 17

The guard led us out of the lobby, through a set of large green doors, and down a hallway that seemed to be the longest hallway in all of Oz. It seemed as if the Wizard purposefully built that hallway to make his visitors even more nervous. And we didn't need much help in that department. Glinda was visibly shaking, and I could not stop imagining some of the worst possible things that could happen: the Wizard not hiring me, the Wizard incinerating us for something Glinda said, the Wizard incinerating us for something I said …

As we neared the end of the hallway, another set of doors closer to us suddenly opened, leading into what I assumed was the Wizard's throne room. This assumption was confirmed when a voice bellowed out from the chamber, "ENTER!" Glinda whimpered, and clutched my hand to the point where my circulation was almost cut off. _Wait. What am I thinking? I should not be terrified. This is my childhood dream, and the Wizard is a_ _good_ _wizard. He's not going to_ _incinerate_ _us. The idea!_ It was basically the power of my neck muscles pressing against my driving switch that got us both into the throne room. Neither of us were prepared for the sight that awaited us: a giant, golden head sitting atop a massive throne. Its jaw creaked as the booming voice we had heard before echoed around the room. "I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?"

"Say something!" I hissed at Glinda. "He probably won't … you know."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a nod. "Okay." I was secretly very impressed as I watched Glinda gather her confidence. She cleared her throat, stood up straight, and said loudly and clearly, "I am Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Your Terribleness. B-But I have Elphaba Thropp with me, so-…"

"Oh! Elphaba! I didn't realize!" The head suddenly slumped, as if it had fallen dead, and a kindly-looking elderly man emerged from behind the throne. "I hope I didn't startle ya. It's so hard to make out people's faces when I'm back there." He chuckled warmly. "Ah, let's see. Which is which? You must be-…"  
"I'm Glinda Upland, Your Ozness, as I said before," Glinda said, shaking the Wizard's hand. "The 'Ga' is silent."

The Wizard nodded. "I see. Lovely to meet you, Miss Glinda." Then he turned to me, now absolutely beaming. "That means you must be Elphaba!" The sudden realization that this was the Wizard of Oz and he knew my name temporarily robbed me of my powers of speech and my knowledge of how my device worked. So naturally, the sound that came out of my mouth was less than a human sound and more akin to that of a dying bird. But this didn't seem to faze the Wizard one bit, as he strode right over to me and shook my hand. "A pleasure, Elphaba! I've heard so much about you! I'm very much looking forward to our partnership!"

 _Alright, for Oz's sake, Elphaba, get a grip! He probably already thinks you're demented._ Trying not to show how embarrassed and nervous I was, I played the first message I had ready for him. SPEAK. "Your Ozness, I am so happy and honored to meet you. It has always been a dream of mine to work with you."

"It has, has it?" the Wizard said with interest. "Well, I'm certainly glad you're happy. 'Cause that's what I love: making people happy! And I'm happy to meet you too. 'Cause, you know, becoming the Wizard of Oz meant I had to give something very precious up, having a family, even though I'd always longed to be a father. But when Madam Morrible told me about you, I realized I actually didn't have to give that up. I'm gonna raise you high, Elphaba, and we're going to be a team, almost like a father-daughter team!"

 _Half of Oz's greatest team …_ I, of course, could not stop myself from grinning like an absolute idiot. This was just how I'd always pictured meeting the Wizard would be like, even better, in fact. I played another message that I had just finished in the Palace lobby while we waited to be summoned back. SPEAK. "Your Ozness, I knew you'd help! Because we're not just here for ourselves. You see, something terrible is happening in Oz that I think you should know about."

The Wizard held out his arms. "But I'm the Wizard of Oz; I already know why you've come! And I fully intend to grant your request. However, you must prove yourself first."

"Oooo!" Glinda squealed excitedly. "What does she have to do to prove herself, Your Ozness?"

"How about we see some of that power I've been hearing so much about?" The Wizard craned his neck towards one of the antechambers behind his throne. "Madam! The book!"

"Right away, Your Ozness!" a familiar voice called. Then, sure enough, Madam Morrible emerged, as if making an entrance in a play.

"Madam Morrible!" Glinda exclaimed, looking just as surprised as I felt. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you both are well acquainted with my new Press Secretary," the Wizard said, briefly gesturing to Madam Morrible.

 _Press Secretary?!_ I almost blurted out. Luckily, I caught myself just in time.

But Madam Morrible saw my surprised look and nodded. "Yes, dearies, I've risen up in the world! For if you do something for the Wizard, he will do much for you."

It was just then that both Glinda and I noticed the book in Madam Morrible's arms. Glinda gasped. "Sweet Oz! Is that … the Grimmerie?"

"Yes, the ancient book of thermaturgy and enchantments," Madam Morrible answered, seemingly a little annoyed at Glinda's presence.

I was sure Glinda would faint. "Can I touch it?!"

"No!" Madam Morrible walked swiftly over to me and examined the book I had on my stand. " _Sorcery for Beginners,_ Miss Elphaba? I hardly think that's appropriate for you anymore. Admittedly, the Grimmerie is a big step up, but I'm curious to see what you can do with it. Now, I myself can only read a spell or two, so don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it right away. It _is_ written in the lost language of spells, after all." My stand shook a little as Madam Morrible placed the Grimmerie on it.

The Wizard was a little confused as Madam Morrible stepped away from me. "Y-You're not going to open it for her?"

"Miss Elphaba can open it herself," she reassured him. "That, in and of itself, will show you what I told you about."

 _Liberede!_ I said the spell over and over in my head, turning one page at a time, at first a little mystified by the strange writing. "Is … there … anything … specific … you … would … like … me … to … do?" SPEAK.

"Uh, yes, actually," the Wizard said, still a little blown away by my page-turning. I didn't quite understand why; I was sure he could perform spells way more complicated than that. He opened another door, and out crawled a Monkey in a butler's uniform. The Monkey seemed very friendly; he went straight up to Glinda and touched her hand (she promptly jumped about five feet backwards; it was hilarious) before doing the same to me. "This is my humble servant, Chistery," the Wizard explained. "He watches the birds so longingly every morning. I thought maybe you could make his dreams come true."

"Something you might want to know about the Grimmerie," Madam Morrible cut in. "The book itself is magical; it can often respond to your commands. So just ask it to find a levitation spell, and see what happens."

I nodded. _Alright, I need to find a levitation spell, apparently. So, could you please show me that particular page?_ I felt a little silly talking to a book, but damned if it didn't work. The pages flew by far a few clock ticks, until they stopped about halfway through the book. I can't quite explain it, but somehow I know that the second spell on the page was what I needed, and I also found I could read it fairly easily, despite not understanding it. So, I concentrated on Chistery. _Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah._ For some reason, I felt compelled to say that repeatedly in my head, until a scream broke my concentration. I looked in horror to see that the scream came from Chistery, who was now writhing in pure agony.

I met Glinda's eyes, and I knew we both had the same concern. "Um, Madam Morrible?" she asked nervously. "Is that Monkey gonna be okay?"

"Oh, of course, dearie!" Madam Morrible answered confidently. "It's just the transition. And anyway, it's not like Miss Elphaba or any of us could do anything about it; spells are irreversible!"

 _Spells are irreversible?!_ I was not too comfortable with the gleam in Madam Morrible's eyes as she said that. But I couldn't think about that for long because, just then, to my utter horror, wings sprouted from Chistery's back. I could tell that his pain doubled during that. _What have I done?_ But while I was plagued with guilt, I noticed that the Wizard and Madam Morrible looked overjoyed.

"Ha!" the Wizard said triumphantly. "She did it! Such power from such a wrecked body; I never would have guessed!"

 _What?_

"I told you!" Madam Morrible exclaimed almost gleefully. "I told you she had the power! Such wingspan! He'll make a good spy; all of the monkeys will."

 _What?!_

"Indeed! They can fly around Oz and report any subversive Animal activity."

 _WHAT?!_ It took all my self control not to scream that aloud. I quickly typed out, "You're … behind … this?" SPEAK.

"Well, I'm the Wizard of Oz," he said sheepishly. "Who else would it be? Look, Elphaba, when I first came here, there was discord and discontent. And where I come from, the best way to bring folks together is to give them a really good enemy."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Certain things dawned on me even as I was typing them out. "You … can't … read … this … book … at … all … can … you? That's … why … you … need … an … enemy … and … spies … and … cages! You … have … no … real … power." SPEAK.

He at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Exactly so. But that's why I need you! You have so many opportunities ahead of you! Both of you do."

"Oh, thank you, Your Ozness!" Glinda said, oblivious and shallow as ever.

I took a clock tick to process all this. The Wizard of Oz, my childhood hero, had no magical power, and used his political power to bring down an entire subset of the Ozian population. Not only that, but he also wanted to use me for this messed up agenda. I was simply meant to be a pawn. A pawn with a "wrecked body." I had always heard the expression "don't meet your idols," and now I was discovering just how true that was in the most painful way possible. And then Glinda's sniveling acceptance of all this shit tipped me over the edge. No longer caring if this scumbag heard my real voice, I bellowed out a loud, "NO!" It was almost funny to see the Wizard's shocked expression at my speech. But then, without so much as a glance at either Glinda or Madam Morrible, I left the throne room, ignoring the guards' shouts as I made my way down that long hallway. I was fully aware that I had probably committed treason just by leaving the Wizard's presence without his permission, but I gave just as many fucks about that as he gave about the Animals that were suffering under his hand. I pushed the life shattering realizations out of my mind for the moment, and just focused on getting the Grimmerie out of the Palace, away from the people who would misuse it.

As I reached the end of the hallway, I suddenly heard the clicking of heels and, "Elphie! Elphie! Wait!" Fine. If she wanted to come along, that was fine, but I definitely was not going to slow down for her. People rushed to get out of my way as I went through the lobby of the Palace. I reached the doors, and slammed into them, forcing them open. I really had no idea where I was going, but all that mattered right then was getting away, anywhere. There would be time to think of a clear strategy later. I managed to get away from the hoi ploi surrounding the Palace, into the slums of the Emerald City that did not have the glamour of the most popular part of the EC. I was heading down an alley where I heard again, "Elphie! Slow down! I can't run in heels!" I stopped and turned to see Glinda about eight feet behind me, speed walking to catch up to me. When she finally did, she clutched my armrest and breathed in deeply. "Elphie. What … was that all about? The Wizard says something you don't agree with, so you just bail on him?! Really mature. I hope you're happy!"

"What about you?!" I retorted. "'Thank you, Your Ozness'?! You basically sold your soul in there! I know being popular's really important to you but, sweet Oz, Glinda! Don't you realize what he's doing?! He's behind everything Doctor Dillamond used to talk about! And-…"

"Elphaba, I can't understand you when you talk that fast!" Glinda shouted, exasperated. "But, I did get the gist of it, and I think-…"

But just then, Glinda was silenced by Madame Morrible's voice, magically amplified and seeming to come from all directions. "Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy in our city who must be found and captured. Believe nothing she says. She is evil, responsible for the mutilation of the Wizard's poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestorium of her twisted nature. This distortion, this repulsion, THIS WICKED WITCH!" Even when it had fallen silent, Madam Morrible's voice still rang in my ears. I knew that Ozians were generally very small minded, so most of them would probably believe that I was a …

"Don't be afraid," Glinda said, her voice shaking. I could tell she was trying to reassure herself too.

"I'm not," I said, sounding as clear as I could ever be. "It's the Wizard who should be afraid – of me!"

Glinda shook her head. "No. I know what you're thinking, and no, you can't do that! You can't afford to! Elphie, please! Just say you're sorry, before it's too late! I bet if you apologize, the Wizard will forgive you, and then you can have all you ever wanted."

"And live a lie? I can't, Glin. That's not what I want, not anymore. I swore that if I ever found who was behind the regression of the Animals, I would fight them until the day I died. And now I have. So that's what I have to do."

"How?!" Glinda demanded. "Elphie, I'm sorry, but I think you need a bit of a reality check. If you actually go against the Wizard, you'll be, like, a fugitive. And I'm not sure how that would work, because I'm not going with you." She sighed. "Ugh, I know that sounds horrible and selfish, but …"

"No, I understand." To be honest, I would have been pleasantly surprised if Glinda had wanted to come with me. But somehow I knew that I could do this alone. It was against all logic; after all, the fact still stood that I could no longer care for myself. And, even more bizarrely, I was compelled to go further down the alley. Glinda followed behind me, I guess to make sure I got out of the city safely, however I managed to do that. We reached the first little street that intersected with the alley, and I suddenly got my answer. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but as clear as day, we saw a large carriage that was being boarded by what looked like sick and injured Animals. I don't know if it was my powers or just really good instincts, but I knew that I needed to be on that carriage. The side of it was painted with the words "Traum Hospital for Animals" and I immediately remembered Doctor Dillamond's story about getting a knee replacement there. That was definitely where I needed to be. I only had a few years to live; I couldn't spend that time being the Wizard's puppet and being just another pitiful tragedy for the Thropp family. I had to use what time I had making a difference for a group of Ozians who really needed my help. And maybe I would get their help too.

"Y-You're getting on that carriage, aren't you?" Glinda asked, her voice catching.

I nodded. "I have to."

"Oh, Elphie!" She bent down and hugged me. "Good luck. Be safe. I hope you're happy."

"You too." I forced a smile, and then got in line to board the carriage. Glinda lingered as I gradually moved up the line; I tried not to look at her.

I got to the front of the line, where a Leopard was taking everyone's names down. "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise when he saw me. "You're a human! But … you look like a pretty … interesting human, and you certainly qualify for our services, so … what the hell? Name, please?"

"Elphaba … Thropp." SPEAK.

He wrote my name down and gestured up the ramp to the carriage. "Well, welcome aboard, Miss Thropp, and have a safe journey." With one last painful look at Glinda, I headed up the ramp and into the carriage, knowing that my life was about to change forever.

 **And there you have it! Thanks for reading! Next time, we'll meet the main OC of this story. I hope you all will like her.**

 **Once again, thank you for your nominations and votes! I am beyond honored.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The flow of the line forced me to swiftly go to the back of the carriage, where there was a special section for wheelchairs. I wedged in between a Dog with three legs and an old Crocodile. Both of them only spared me a glance, and I was pretty sure the Crocodile was asleep anyway. The carriage had no windows, and was packed tight besides, so I had no way of seeing whether Glinda was still lingering outside. For her sake, I hoped she had gone. The last thing she needed was to be found here. As I waited for everyone to get settled in, I realized that I should have perhaps given her more specific instructions on how to cover for herself. Ideally, she needed to tell the Wizard that she did not support me in any way, and she needed to take my job. Glinda needed to be Grand Vizier; she would be better at it than me. She had more power than she knew, and she could keep her mouth shut at the Wizard's sick agenda to suppress the very people who now surrounded me. To distract myself from the big decision I had just made, I took in the conversations around me.

"You look well. Why are you on this trip?"

"I just found out that I have AIDS. Apparently, I've had it for years now, probably since my Shiz days. I was a junkie back then."

"I thought Shiz didn't take us."

"It doesn't anymore. I was in the last graduating class with Animals. I majored in communications and got a job as a reporter at _The Emerald City Times._ They fired me last year."

"Just last year? Lucky you. I've been out of work for years now, practically since our new glorious regime began. I was a chemistry teacher over at ECHS." I heard that from behind me.

Then, my attention was drawn to two Apes who were standing in the aisle, one male and one female. The male Ape had a broken leg and was casted from toe to hip. The female Ape was a nurse, by the look of her uniform. "My, you're looking fine today, Vaia!" the male Ape said, leaning on a crutch. "You're the most beautiful thing on this carriage, and you don't even try, do you?"

"That just might be the corniest thing you've ever said," the female Ape, Vaia apparently, said, looking unimpressed. "Now sit down, Usnavi, before you break your leg even more. Or before I break it more for you. You need to stop putting weight on it so much if you want it to heal."

Usnavi rolled his eyes and sat down. "Yes, All-Wise Nurse Vaia. Whatever you say."

Smirking, Vaia smacked him on the arm. "That's what I like to hear. And don't you forget it!" I tried not to laugh too much at this, but Vaia and Usnavi's repartee reminded me of some conversations I would have with Fiyero. Unfortunately, then I started thinking about Fiyero, and how I was leaving him behind too. I knew I would miss our talks, our study sessions, the look he would get on his face when he had gotten a good grade back. Those blue eyes would just light up, and he would grin like a child on Lurlinemas morning, except way handsomer. _Oz, Elphaba, really? You're having stupid Fiyero thoughts_ now, _of all times?! Lurline!_

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," the Leopard said. "Welcome aboard the Traum Hospital Carriage. Thank you for choosing the Traum Hospital for Animals for your health care needs. Our services are free, but I would encouragize you to donate at some point during your stay. During this trip, I will be taking donations up front, so please, feel free. We're going to be leaving the Emerald City now, and we should arrive at the hospital within two days. I drive at night because I knew some of you may have urgent medical needs. The horses that pull the carriage are confirmed to be just that, horses, but I give them an intelligence test after every trip just in case they are some of our brothers and sisters. If you are in a state where you cannot perform activities of daily living independently, we have two nurses from the hospital onboard, Vaia and Yvesse, who will be able to assist you. And if you need anything from me, my name's Simulo. Enjoy the trip, everyone." He sat down in the front of the carriage, cracked a whip to get the horses going, and we were off.

Of course, that's when I began to have second thoughts about the whole thing. Madam Morrible's recent declaration meant that the whole human population of Oz would hate me, fear me. But that wasn't much of a change from the way people used to treat me, especially before ALS decided to crash its way into my life. I could deal with hate. I could deal with fear. But could I deal with leaving Glinda behind to deal with the crooked politics of the EC? Sure, I was confident she could grow a spine once she realized that they were just going to use her like they used me. But what about Nessa? She had just agreed to marry a man who didn't love her so she could give me nieces and nephews that I would probably never meet anyway now. But Nessa was similar to me in that once her mind was made up, no one could change it. She knew what she had to do to honor the Thropp family name, just like I knew what I had to do to do my part in fighting for universal justice in Oz. Well, I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, but I figured the hospital wouldn't mind having a witch on their side.

"Hey! Green human girl!" I turned my head sharply to face the Dog beside me. "You don't mind me dropping a few bars, do you?"

I shook my head. I knew that "dropping a few bars" probably meant he was going to recite or spontaneously come up with some rapid poetry, a practice that had started in Animal culture and had only been attempted by a couple of human artists. I had never actually heard any rapid poetry before, so I was kind of excited to further immerse myself into Animal culture.

 _Yo, I'm Nixen Bayler in the place to be._

 _The Gale Force shot off my leg 'cause I was tryina be free._

 _So I gotta go to Traum to see if they can fix me._

 _Then I'll see if the bitches still wanna nix me._

It was atrocious and I wished I could put my fingers in my ears. And it went on for what seemed like hours. But, I had read some other rapid poetry that was very good, so I tried my best to think of that. I also realized I had an optimal distraction right in front of me: the Grimmerie. Let's just say I was especially glad I had gotten it out of the clutches of the Wizard and Morrible. I found spells of torture, ways to transport oneself to other worlds, and most alarmingly, a spell that would compel a dragon to do the spellcaster's bidding. Lurline only knew what Morrible would have done with that!

By nightfall, we had reached the Pertha Hills, and I was starving. Rations had been doled out already, but I had been forced to decline. What was I supposed to do with salad and rice soup? My fingers could still hold something if it was put in my hand and if my fingers were already semi closed, but I couldn't lift my arm even to shoulder height anymore. I had no way to feed myself, and the only people who had ever fed me were Glinda and one maid at my father's house whom I had known all my life. And now, somehow, I had to get a complete stranger to do it. How would I make someone understand what I needed, let alone …

"Alright, all normal rations have been distributed!" the Ape nurse, Vaia, called out. "But I still have some food for those who need help eating! So, does anybody …?"

"Me! Me! I need …" I was aware that I sounded like a little kid who was just offered candy, but it was the best way to get my point across.

It worked, though. Vaia almost immediately caught my eye. "Green human girl? You need my help? Coming right to you!" She walked over to me very swiftly for an Ape, I thought, and glared at the Dog, Nixen Bayler apparently, next to me. "You. You need to move."

"Wh-What?" Nixen spluttered, his mouth full of soup. "I'm sitting here!"

"You have three perfectly good legs that can help you stand, and I feed people best when I'm sitting down. Plus, you can't do rapid poetry to save your life. So move!" He groaned, grabbed his bowl of soup, and sat down on floor. Vaia took a seat next to me with a satisfied smirk. "I've been dying to shut him up since Ovvels. Dog cannot rap for shit! So, anyway, green human girl, I got a tangerine, I got some soup, and I got a bit of salad. What do you want?"

I moved my eyes across my screen as fast as I could. At this point, I think I would have eaten my device if I could have. "All … of … it." SPEAK.

"Alright!" Vaia exclaimed happily. "You actually want to eat! That's a change for me! Let's start with the soup so it doesn't get cold. How does that sound?"

I nodded. "Good. Thank you."

"Sure thing." She put the first spoonful in my mouth, and immediately my insides warmed up. I probably wouldn't have cared for the taste so much if I hadn't been so hungry, but at that moment, that soup was the best soup I'd ever had in my life. "So, I kept hearing that there was a green human girl on this carriage today, but I didn't quite believe it until I saw you. And I'm suddenly realizing that your name most likely isn't 'Green Human Girl,' and you probably don't like being called that."

I chuckled a little. "I've … been … called … worse … things … than … that … but … my … name … is … Elphaba … Thropp." SPEAK.

Vaia grinned. "Elphaba Thropp! Great to meet you! I'm Vaia Xaloson, as you probably already knew. I've been working at the Traum Hospital for two years now, in case you wanted to know. Wait, did you want to know? 'Cause you can tell me about yourself if you want. Like, why do you want to go to the Traum Hospital? Don't you humans have nicer hospitals you could go to?"

"I … don't … think … any … of … those … hospitals … would … take … me." SPEAK.

Vaia scoffed. "Why? It's not because you're green, is it? 'Cause that would be more than just a little messed up."

I laughed a little, surprised that I could laugh about it already. "No … the … Wizard … offered … me … a … job … today. I … declined." SPEAK.

"Ha!" Vaia said gleefully. "Good for you! I guess you found out the hard way how awful the Wizard is. Tough luck, I guess. Of course, I knew that when I was four, so …" She gave me one last spoonful of soup and sighed. "You want that tangerine now?"

I nodded. "If … you … don't … mind … me … asking … what … happened?" SPEAK.

"I don't. The Gale Force murdered my father, leaving my mother and I flat broke. I relish the opportunity to tell people how awful the Gale Force is. They destroyed my childhood. I got my first job at age seven, working as a scullery maid … Do you want to hear this?"

I nodded again. "Please … tell … me." SPEAK. I had always been a fairly good listener, and that talent had been magnified once it had become harder for me to interject with my own thoughts.

"Okay, I will." She took another deep breath and gave me a tangerine slice. "Well, I worked as a scullery maid, and then as a clerk at a retail store. I saved up my money for nursing school, and got into St. Baxana's Nursing School, the only nursing school in the EC that still takes Animals. I graduated last year with honors, made my mom cry, and then headed up to Traum. Before I left, Mom said that Dad would have been proud of me … And I'm trying to make both of them proud. I cared for a Snake who lost his marbles until he died six weeks ago. The worst part of that was unhinging his jaw for him 'cause he had forgotten how to do it himself. And I convinced Dr. Bea, the head doctor in the hospital, to give a few trusted hospital workers guns to fend off raids from the Gale Force. I do not like the Gale Force, in case you couldn't tell!"

While I felt awful for this Ape and the atrocities she had experienced, her story gave me an idea. "Vaia … would … you … like … the … Traum … Hospital … to … have … more … protection … from … the … Gale … Force?" SPEAK.

"Um, yes," Vaia answered slowly.

"Would … you … like … a … new … patient?" SPEAK.

"Uh … yeah!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to care for you! You, excuse my terminology, stood up to the Wizard! And you're a human! That's amazing! But … how does that relate to the hospital getting more protection?"

"The … Wizard … wanted … to … use … me … for … his … anti-Animal … agenda. He … wanted … to … use … my … magic … to … make … what … happened … to … your … father … a … lot … easier. But … I … want … to … use … it … to … help … you. All … of … you." SPEAK.

Vaia's eyes widened. "You have powers? So you're, like, a witch?"

"A … wicked … witch … apparently." SPEAK.

"Yeah, I heard that Morrible bullshit," Vaia groaned. "That's what we all call it: Morrible bullshit. Madam Morrible has been writing op-eds against us for decades now, and now we're probably going to hear a lot more of it since she's Press Secretary. So if you're a wicked witch, then I'm a buttercup! You protect us from the Gale Force and I take care of you? You've got yourself a deal, green human girl!" She quickly scrutinized me. "It's ALS, isn't it?"

Impressed, I typed out, "How … did … you … know?" SPEAK.

"You don't have much muscle," she said with a shrug. "And the way you spoke earlier was kind of a tip off. I've never actually helped someone with ALS, but I've studied it, so is that still …"

I grinned. "I … have … to … relieve … myself." SPEAK.

Vaia clapped her hands. "Great! I'll tell Simulo to stop the carriage!" Five clock ticks later, I found myself lying on the ground outside the carriage being propped up by Vaia, with my skirt up to my waist. I felt a weird mix of humiliation that I was doing the most intimate of things in front of someone I'd just met, and exhilaration that I was on my way to place where I could truly make good.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Here's Chapter 19!**

 **Indy's Green Hat – Yep! You know what I was listening to while writing the last chapter!**

 **By the way, here's my cast list:**

 **Elphaba – Idina Menzel (shocking, right?)**

 **Glinda – Kristen Chenoweth**

 **Fiyero – Jonah Platt**

 **Nessa – Arielle Jacobs**

 **Boq – Robin de Jesus**

 **Vaia – Mandy Gonzalez**

 **Usnavi – Lin-Manuel Miranda (also, shocking)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"Yo! Green human girl! Wake up! I got a question for you! Or rather, Vaia has a question for you, but she currently has her head in the food bin. Hello! Are you in there, green human girl?" I slowly opened my eyes. _What the hell is going on?_ As I took in the Animals in various stages of wakefulness in the stopped carriage, memories of the previous day suddenly came back to me. _So shit actually_ _did_ _happen yesterday._ I sighed and looked up to see Usnavi standing next to me, leaning on my chair. He grinned. "Good morning, green human girl! Sorry I keep calling you that, but I don't know your actual name. I know Vaia told me it, but I forgot it. Fail." He shrugged carelessly. "Anyway, Vaia wants to know what you'd like for breakfast. We got cereal, and some berries, oatmeal, and eggs. So, yeah."

Still half asleep, I groaned and forced myself to look at my device. "I'd … like … eggs … please." SPEAK.

Usnavi nodded. "Cool. I'll go tell Vaia."

I chuckled as I watched him struggle to balance without his crutches. I finally decided to ask him, "Usnavi … where … are … your … crutches?" SPEAK.

He groaned. "You too now, green human girl? Did Vaia put you up to this?"

Grinning, I shook my head. Even after less than 24 hours of knowing him, I knew that Vaia knew exactly how to push his buttons. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Yeah, like I believe that." But he smiled as he said that. "Okay, walking without crutches, Take Two!" He grunted and pushed himself off my chair. "There we go! Alright, I'm off."

"Elphaba," I said without my device, counting myself lucky that I had a common Munchkinlander name.

Usnavi turned so fast, he almost fell. "What was that?" I could tell he was surprised that I could talk.

I spoke slowly. "El-pha-ba. That's my name."

"Ah. I'll try to remember that. Elphaba. Ha! Just like Saint Aelphaba! Cool!" I laughed as he slowly made his way up the aisle.

After Simulo had his breakfast, we continued our journey. According to Vaia, we had two more hours of traveling left before we reached the hospital. Good. I really did not fancy lying half naked in the grass again. And having Vaia's company made time go by even faster. Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to ask her about Usnavi because she insisted that I tell her about myself. Which I did, though naturally it took a bit of time. The most interesting thing about that conversation was that Vaia seemed to be extremely outraged by the fact that I had so many chores as a child and swore that if she ever met my father, she would "kick his ass." The way she said this was hysterical, but I knew that Father had a lot of baggage back then, and he still did.

But finally, the carriage stopped outside a building that was larger than I expected it to be. The Traum Hospital for Animals. "It was built during Ozma the Gentle's rein," Vaia explained. "She funded the whole thing. Unfortunately, it's gone downhill since then, but it's home."

I smiled at the thought. _Home._ Home to Vaia, who had worked her way out of her tragic past, and now home to me, I supposed. Here, I wouldn't be a tragedy for my family and friends to grieve over, or a helpless prop to make the Wizard look good. It was corny, but I knew I had arrived at a place where I could be myself.

"Wheelchairs first!" Simulo called out. "Let's move!"

"That means you, green human girl," Vaia said, tapping my shoulder. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I turned on my chair and started driving down the aisle. As I went down the ramp, I breathed in the warm spring air. The hospital was not actually in the city of Traum, but in the suburbs, carefully hidden by the Great Gilikin Forest. The location couldn't have been more perfect. Vaia opened the door for me, and as soon as I entered, every Animal in the lobby turned to look at me. I imagined many of them hadn't seen a human in a while. I smiled at them, trying to meet as many eyes as possible to reassure them that I meant no harm, that I was on their side. And it worked; most of them smiled back.

"C'mon," Vaia said, gesturing towards a door in the corner of the lobby. "Let's introduce you to the boss." She eagerly knocked on the door.

"Enter," we heard from inside. Vaia opened the door to reveal a Lioness sitting at a desk, looking at us with an expression of mild surprise. "Dr. Bea, hi."

"What is it now, Nurse Vaia?" Dr. Bea asked with a small sigh.

Vaia put a hand on the back of my chair. "Dr. Bea, this is-…"

"I know who that is! Everyone does!" She threw a copy of _The Emerald City Times_ onto her desk. I shuddered a little as I read the headline above a very unflattering picture of me: "WICKED WITCH THREATENS WONDERFUL WIZARD, ESCAPES EMERALD CITY." Dr. Bea looked up at me with a bemused smile. "You got yourself into a lot of trouble, missy. By doing this, you're essentially becoming one of us. And there's no going back from this. So you better be ready for a whole lot of ugly coming at you from a never-ending parade of stupid."

"She is," Vaia assured her. "Her name's Elphaba, and she wants to help us, you know, get better security and all. She's a witch, so she could use her powers to protect us. And I want to help her."

Dr. Bea looked me over the same way Vaia had on the carriage. "Miss Elphaba, I normally don't like diagnosing on the fly, but am I right in thinking that you have amyotrophic lateral sclerosis?"

I nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"I see. Vaia, I admire your intentions, and of course Miss Elphaba can stay here. It's the least we can do for her. But I am skeptical about whether you're ready to handle something like this. ALS is a devastating disease, and its final stages are hard for everyone around the patient to deal with. I was planning on assigning you to Magie. While you were gone, her condition stabilized."

"But she's insufferable!" Vaia almost whined. "With all due respect, Dr. Bea, I want to actually make a difference! A real difference! Elphaba's the first human I've come across who actually gives a damn! I respect that!" Dr. Bea's eyes narrowed during Vaia's outburst, so to prevent Vaia from getting fired, I started typing. Both of them waited in silence.

"Doctor … Bea … if … I … may … I … think … Vaia … is … more … competent … than … you … realize. She … assisted … me … very … well … on … the … way … here … and … she's … the … first … person … I … would … choose … to … care … for … me." SPEAK.

It was a little unsettling how long Dr. Bea stared at me. Finally, she said, "Alright, Miss Elphaba, if you're sure. I can't deny a patient's wishes. Would you like a tour?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. Please."

Dr. Bea grinned. "Alright. Welcome to the Traum Hospital for Animals! Let's get started!"

So, the three of us went around the hospital, and I was truly amazed at the tight knit community that was obviously there. We went to the geriatric wing, where I could hear snippets of conversation about times past, when Animals were equal. We went to the rehab center, where Usnavi gave Vaia a fish eye while standing between parallel bars. Then we went to the cancer ward, and that was where I met Magie, who turned out to be a Cat with ovarian cancer.

"Hello, Magie," Dr. Bea said carefully. "How are you today?"

"I have poison in my body, I have no fur, and this room is as cold as Ix," Magie answered darkly. "How do you think I am?"

Dr. Bea ignored the attitude. "Well, if you're cold, you have blankets and your prosthetic fur. I'm afraid I can't do anything about the poison in your body, though. Unfortunately, that's necessary." Magie just glared at her. Dr. Bea moved on. "Magie, exciting news! This is our newest patient, Elphaba! She's going to use her powers to make the hospital safer! Isn't that great?"

Magie rolled her eyes. "Whoop-de-do. A bleeding heart human coming to our rescue. Just what we need. Well, listen, human. Don't expect me to be your stereotypical, inspirational cancer patient. I'm a White Vinkun Cat, and I used to have the sleekest, shiniest fur in the Vinkus. Tomcats would fight just to talk to me. Then I got frickin' cancer, and now look at me! Hairless, thin, pathetic, ugly …"

"Lovely to see you, Magie," Dr. Bea interrupted. "Elphaba, shall we see the children's ward?"

"See what I meant?" Vaia whispered to me as we left. "Just insufferable!"

I was given a much warmer welcome in the children's ward. A little Bunny, without any fear whatsoever, hopped onto my lap. "Hello! I'm Saro. I have epiplepsy, which makes my brain act weird sometimes. Why are you in a wheelchair?"

I started typing, which fascinated him to no end. "My … brain … stopped … talking … to … my … muscles." SPEAK.

Saro's eyes widened. "Oh. Do you like trains?" I couldn't remember the last time I had spoken with a child, so I had forgotten how quickly their minds can switch gears. But I rolled with it.

"Trains … are … cool. I … rode … a … train … just … a … few … days … ago." SPEAK. Oz, had it only been a few days?!

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Saro exclaimed. "What was it like?"

"Pretty … nice." SPEAK.

"Saro, this is Elphaba," Dr. Bea cut in. "She's going to be using magic to make sure we stay safe. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Elphaba. But I have a question. Can you … can you tell stories with that box?"

"Yes … I … can." SPEAK.

His face lit up. "Can you tell me the story of the witch and the fox babies?!"

I grinned. _A Bunny after my own heart._ "Not … now. I need … to … see … the … rest … of … the … hospital. But … I … can … come … tonight … at … your … bedtime. Would … you … like … that?" SPEAK.

"Yeah!" He tried to wrap his tiny legs around me. "You're awesome, Elphaba!" Now, that was a sentence I never thought I'd hear!

That night, after Vaia got me ready for bed and I told Saro the story of the witch and the fox babies, Vaia and I were relaxing in the room we now shared. So I finally got to ask Vaia, "So … how … long … have … you … known … Usnavi?" SPEAK.

"We're childhood friends," she answered. "He lived down the street from me. We became friends just after … you know, so he was a big help to me. Then, a few months ago, he had to be an idiot and jump off a two story house on a bet. That's how he broke his leg. He's lucky he's a loveable idiot." I could tell that they were more than just childhood friends, but I didn't press it.

I went back to flipping through the Grimmerie. Presently, I came across the levitation spell that had started everything. I still felt horrible for what I had done to those poor Monkeys. But suppose I could … "I have an idea," I said aloud.

Vaia looked up from her book. "What was that? You have an idea?"

I nodded. "Come with me." So I led a bewildered Vaia outside. "Get on the back of my chair and just trust me." She did. I looked down at the Grimmerie and concentrated. _Ahben Tahkay Ahben Tahkay Ahben Atum Ahben Takayah Entayah Ah Entayah Tifentah Ahben Tahkay Ah._ Vaia yelped and I squealed as Killyjoy slowly rose into the air. This was working! To my delight, I found that once I thought the initial incantation, I could simply will Killyjoy to go up, down, left, right. We circled the hospital, and I laughed as the night air whipped around me. I hadn't felt this free since I had lost the ability to walk. But I didn't need the ability to walk! I could fly! I knew what this meant; I could not only protect the hospital, I could also rescue Animals and bring them here. After a while, I took pity on Vaia and landed. "Are … you … okay?" SPEAK.

"Yeah, I'm … I'm good," she said, breathing heavily. "You … are the craziest patient I've ever worked with!"

 **There you have it! Thanks for reading!  
Cheers, **

**Elle Dottore**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke up slowly that morning. I looked over at Vaia's bed, and found it empty. It must have been her turn to do morning rounds. She would be back soon. So I looked up at the ceiling and thought about my plan for the day. After breakfast, I wanted to fly west, to the Vinkus. Hopefully I would fly high enough to reach the Sleeve of Gastille before noon. Dr. Bea told me about an Animal ghetto there. I wanted to see if anyone there needed our services. Animals were no longer allowed to use the postal service, so it was very difficult to get the word out.

Suddenly, our door opened a crack. "Elphaba?" a small voice said. "Can I come in?" I grinned. Saro, that little rascal, had snuck out of the children's ward to come see me. He did that practically every time Vaia had morning rounds, and she would always shoo him away when she came back, pretending to be angry. But it was good morning routine for the three of us.

"Mmm," I answered, and he immediately jumped onto my bed, making me laugh.

"Your bed is so soft!" he exclaimed. "And bouncy! Can I bounce on it?"

I raised my eyes, knowing that saying no would only lead to him pouting and asking why. And okay, maybe I kind of enjoyed it too.

"Yay!" Then he proceeded to bounce all around me, giggling the whole time. And I found myself laughing too. I was kind of a sucker for the little ones in the children's ward, especially Saro. They weren't completely oblivious to the oppression of their race, but they were able to forget about it in a way that adults couldn't. I found Saro's optimism infectious.

"Saro, what in the name of Lurline are you doing in here?" Vaia asked, coming into the room.

He stopped bouncing, landing on my chest. "I was just visiting Elphaba, that's all."

Vaia snorted. "And trying to kill her by bouncing around her like a maniac. You better head back to the children's ward; it's breakfast time."

"Okay!" Saro said, his cheerful mood not dampened one bit. "See you, Elphaba!" He quickly hopped out of our room.

Vaia shook her head and chuckled. "That boy. Okay! Time to get you up! You want a shower?"

I raised my eyes. "Mmm!" The night before, I had skipped a shower to finish a piece I was writing on job equality for the hospital newspaper, so I felt disgusting.

"Figured you would. Let's get on that." She took off my nightgown and wrapped me up in a towel to carry me to the bathroom, which was across the hall. I still felt a bit like a baby being carried that way, but it seemed like Vaia's arms were made of steel, so I had no fear of being dropped like I used to at Shiz with Glinda.

Once I was in one of the shower chairs in the bathroom, Vaia turned on the water and ran it over my hair. A few months after I had arrived at the hospital, she had persuaded me to get it cut to my elbows: something I had never done in my life. But I liked the new length; I no longer was in danger of sitting on my own hair.

I had been at the hospital for about a year and a half, and during that time, ALS kept up its steady work of destroying my muscles. My arms and legs were very thin; I couldn't move them at all anymore. My neck muscles had also failed to the point where the only way I could move my chair was through magic, which would drain my energy if I used it constantly. So, I mostly had to rely on Vaia to push me.

But easily the most devastating thing that had happened in that eighteen months was the total loss of my speech. I couldn't speak a word anymore. It happened very rapidly during my first winter at the hospital. In December, Vaia and a few others could still understand me somewhat, but by late January, I could only make sounds. My vocal chords were still relatively unscathed, so I made good use of them! Since I couldn't nod or shake my head now, I would say "mmm" for yes and "nnn" for no. And on good days, I could open my mouth a little and say "ahh," usually to get someone's attention. Of course, I was introduced to the traditional method of raising my eyes for yes and lowering them for no, but I didn't use it all that often. I liked using my voice. And yes, the irony of Shiz's former loudmouth losing her ability to speak did not escape me, but in my mind, I could still speak, I just had to do so by different means.

Meanwhile, since I had left Glinda in the Emerald City, I had become a (very distant) sister in law to Boq and an aunt to his and Nessa's six month old son, Frexspar. The hospital somehow got all of Oz's major newspapers, so I got to see an absolutely stunning picture of Nessa at her wedding, as well as a picture of her holding little Frexspar shortly after he was born. Unfortunately, the papers also reported on Father's battle with the trembles, which forced him to resign as governor when Nessa was about seven months pregnant. It was because of this that I occasionally regretted leaving my sister to deal with all of that, but I knew I was ultimately doing the right thing. Nessa could take care of herself.

I also heard through the rumor mill (the Orangutan nurse who cut my hair, she seemed to know all kinds of gossip) that Glinda had moved to the Emerald City and received the title "the Good Witch of the North," or "Glinda the Good" for short. I only assumed Fiyero went with her. I think I would have heard if they had broken up. It seemed like Glinda was getting the perfect life she always wanted, so I was happy for her.

Soon enough, my shower was over, and Vaia was drying me off with a towel. "Alright, green human girl," she said, wrapping me back up in the towel. "Let's get you dressed, shall we? I bet you're freezing." Yes, even though most everyone at the hospital knew my actual name, my universal nickname was "green human girl." Well, it was less annoying than "Elphie" and not as extreme as "the Wicked Witch of the West."

As we crossed the hallway, a voice stopped us. "Nurse Vaia!" an Alligator from the rehab center called. "Usnavi wants you!"

"What?!" Vaia almost shrieked. "Now?!"

The Alligator nodded. "Apparently."

"Tell him to grow a pair and take his pain medication." She held me out for emphasis. "I'm a little busy." Then she stormed into our room and put me back on my bed. "What a child." Usnavi had recently gotten pins implanted in his leg, and he didn't take pain very well.

Ten clock ticks later, I was dressed and in Killyjoy, ready for the day. Vaia was busying herself by making breakfast: nuts for her, oatmeal for me. Unfortunately, the same muscles that control speaking also control chewing, so I couldn't really eat hard food anymore. I didn't mind; I was never really a "food person."

"Check it out," Vaia said, bringing in the hospital newspaper from the hallway. "Your article's on the front page. Congratulotions." She threw the paper on our table where I could see it. I was rather surprised; my writing had never made the front page before. I kind of didn't want it to because I sometimes felt like I was taking the spotlight away from the other writers due to my being human. But none of them seemed to mind. Vaia finally came over with our food. "I think it's good that you're getting yourself out there."

I began to type as she gave me the first bite of oatmeal. "But … not … too … out … there. That … paper … really … isn't … for … me." SPEAK.

Vaia waved me away. "Don't worry about that! The way I see it, you're an honorary Animal! Especially after all you've done for us. Speaking of that, we're going to the Sleeve of Gastille today, right?"

"Yes … but … we … have … to … be … back … by … four … for … my … appointment … with … Zander." SPEAK. Zander was a Toucan that I had recently rescued from a zoo, a truly horrible place that the Wizard had brought over from his world, where Animals were put on display in cages for the entertainment of humans. I wished I could raid zoos more often, but they were always heavily guarded, so raiding a zoo required a lot of preparation.

"Right! Zander! He's doing a lot better than when he first got here, isn't he? 'Cause he could barely talk before, right?"

I raised my eyes. "He's … almost … using … complete … sentences … now." SPEAK.

"That's great! Hey, do you want me to pack some food for our outing? They might have some food in the ghetto, so I was just-…" But just then, some oatmeal went down the wrong way, and I started to choke. I panicked a little as I tried and failed to dislodge the oatmeal. Luckily, Vaia jumped right into action. "Whoa, Elphaba! Are you alright? Hold on a clock tick." She worked quickly, undoing my chest strap and leaned me forward. This had happened before, so I knew she would get it out, which meant that my panic was replaced by humiliation that she had to do this in the first place. And sure enough, soon the chunk of oatmeal was on the dress that Vaia had just put on me, and I was breathing heavily, my face hot. "Whew, that was intense!" Vaia exclaimed, wiping off my dress. "You okay?"

"Mmm," I answered, relieved that I could vocalize again.

The rest of breakfast passed quietly, with Vaia chatting about a nurse from the geriatric ward who was working on mental exercises that were specifically designed to keep the brains of the elderly in shape. Normally, I would have been very interested in this, but I couldn't seem to get the choking incident out of my mind. Towards the end of breakfast, Vaia caught onto my train of thought. "You know, that's the third time this week you've choked," she said. "To be honest, I don't think it's a coincidence, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm," I said. _Yeah, I know what you mean, but I_ _really_ _don't want to talk about it!_

Vaia spoke cautiously. "I think you would have less of a chance of choking if you were on a gastronomic tube. I know, I know, we've talked about this before, and you don't want it, but both of us know that this is only going to get worse."

"Nnn!" I insisted. "End … of … discussion." SPEAK.

She sighed. "Alright. For now." She gave me a weird look before starting to clean up from breakfast. Deep down, I knew she was right. But the thing was, even though I had already lost so much, it was still hard when something else went. I was only just recovering from losing my ability to speak; I wasn't ready for swallowing to go too. I knew that a gastronomic tube was in my future, but the part of me that wanted to stay as normal as possible still clung on to what I used to be.

But luckily, that day I had my trip to Gastille to distract me. Flying was still a thrill, as I glided just below the clouds with Vaia behind me. She was now completely comfortable with flying, and I think she kind of enjoyed it. And I made more progress in the ghetto than I thought I would. No Animals actually wanted to come back with me, but most of them at least seemed interested. I resolved to go back there again before the year was out.

We arrived back at the hospital just in time for my appointment with Zander. Vaia pushed me to the door of his room so I could conserve my energy, and then I rolled in with a (hopefully) warm smile on my face. Zander immediately sat up on his perch. "El-phaba!"

I grinned my approval. "Good … speaking … Zander! What … would … you … like … to … talk … about … today?" SPEAK.

"Gale Force," he answered. "Gale Force bad."

"The … Gale … Force … are … bad? How … are … they … bad? Could … you … go … into … more … detail?" SPEAK.

He let out a squawk. "They beat me. Put me in cage. Tiny cage. Lots of human, looking. Staring all the time."

"That … must … have … been … hard. Humans … stare … at … me … too." SPEAK.

"They not know you," he said, cocking his head to one side. "You rescued me. You saved me." It was in these moments that I didn't regret leaving the Wizard one bit.

After an hour, our session was over, and Zander's speech therapist, Loqus, came in. "Alright, Zander," he started. "Ready to tackle some verbs?"

"Yeah," Zander replied. "I ready."

Loqus waved a wing in Zander's face. "Uh-uh. 'I am ready.' We'll work on that today." Then he noticed me. "Oh, Elphaba, how good it is to see you! I often forget you see him before me; I'm usually a little late. I trust he's working well with you?"

I smiled. "Yes … we're … having … some … good … conversations." SPEAK.

"Wonderful!" Loqus said happily. He flew over to sit on my shoulder. "You know, we really appreciate everything you do for us." He gave me a brief nod before flying back to Zander. "Alright, buddy, let's get started. Repeat after me: I am."

"I am."

"You are."

"You are …"

I quietly left the room as they started their therapy session, not wanting to distract Zander. I knew I was doing good work; Zander and others liked talking to me, and it was good practice for them. But it bothered me a little that I couldn't really teach them how to speak again. I could provide them with conversational practice, but I couldn't help them relearn how to actually form words, obviously. And that sometimes made me feel like I wasn't doing enough for them. But that was a ridiculous notion. Everyone at the hospital appreciated my work, and I was doing what I could.

Luckily, my energy had returned, and I was able to glide down the halls of the hospital, casting a protective charm as I went. The charm only stayed in effect for twenty four hours, so I had to recast it every evening. I was passing through the rehab center when a shout broke my concentration. "Yo! There's Elphaba! She's with Vaia, like, all the time! Go ask her!" I turned to see Usnavi in bed, talking to Nixen.

Nixen hit Usnavi on the arm. "Why can't you ask her, you coward?!"

"Because! I'm stuck in this bed! Now go, before she leaves!"

"The things I do for you." Nixen rolled his eyes and hobbled over to me. "Hey, Elphaba. What's up? You good?"

"Mmm," I said cautiously. _This is about Usnavi's not-so-subtle desire to get under Vaia's skirt, isn't it?_

"That's good. So, my friend over there, with his tongue hanging out, was wondering what Vaia might be doing tomorrow night. Would you happen to know?" _Nailed it._

I smirked. "She … just … might … be … free. Especially … after … I'm … in … bed. Why? Where … should … she … be?" SPEAK.

"Here. Usnavi wants to have dinner with her. Privately, if you know what I mean." He grinned at me.

"She'll … be … here … around … eleven. I … can … guarantee … it." SPEAK. I wasn't a romantic by any means, but Vaia and Usnavi had been dancing around a relationship for as long as I had known them. It was time for them to get on with it.

As I left the rehab center, I heard Usnavi exclaim, "Ooo, snap! Don't touch me; I'm too hot! I got a date with Vaia! Woo!"

Vaia seemed a little less enthusiastic when I told her. "Dinner with Usnavi?" she mused thoughtfully. "So that's what he's been bugging me about for days now! Alright, I'll be there. As long as you don't need me."

"Relax. I'll … be … fine. Just … put … me … to … bed … and … enjoy … your … date." SPEAK.

She blushed a little at my calling it a "date". "Shut up! I bet he'll spend most of the time moaning about his leg. Honestly, men can be such-…" But then, surprise surprise, the potatoes I was eating got stuck in my windpipe. It was worse than in the morning because I literally could not breathe at all. I couldn't even cough. Vaia's eyes grew wide. "Shit, Elphaba, you're turning purple!" If the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have had a good laugh over the irony of that statement, but I had to focus on staying conscious as Vaia laid me on my side on my bed. She alternated between pushing on my chest and patting me hard on the back. Eventually, she dislodged the food enough for me to start coughing. Which I did, as hard as I could until the potatoes were out of my mouth, now all over my face and my bed. Tears from the exertion of choking ran down my face, but I felt they were emotional tears as well. Whether I liked it or not, I was losing my ability to swallow. Vaia put me back in my chair and wiped my face. "Wow, that was violent. Are you okay?"

I moved my eyes slowly across my device, not quite believing what I was typing. "I … think … I … need … a … g-tube." SPEAK.

Vaia nodded in agreement. "Yes, you do. Thanks for admitting it." I refused the rest of my dinner, finding I was no longer hungry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I got Chapter XXI for you!**

 **Just a heads up, I reference Matthew 5 in this chapter. I hope no one finds that offensive or sacrilegious. I'm a Christian, and I'm going through a particularly devout phase right now that I'm really hoping won't be a phase. But my point is, I've got that stuff in my brain right now, and it seeped into my writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Somehow, Vaia convinced Dr. Nuzzus, the Lizard who was the hospital's resident gastrointestinal doctor, to perform a gastrostomy on me the next evening, arguing that he could do it in his "Ozdamn sleep" and that he literally had "a zillion g-tubes lying around, so there's a good chance one of them fits her."

"Alright, Vaia, you've made your points clear," Dr. Nuzzus finally said, putting his paws up. "But ultimately, it's Miss Elphaba who has the final say, of course." Immediately, they both turned to me, abruptly putting me on the spot.

I sighed and began typing, all the while trying to convince myself that this actually was a good decision that would significantly extend my life in the long term, despite the possibility that it would damage my dignity in the short term. "I … agree … that … this … procedure … is … necessary … and … should … be … done … as … soon … as … possible. Vaia … told … you … about … my … close … call … yesterday. I … don't … want … that … to … happen … again." SPEAK. _There. That was some good logic._

"No, of course not," Dr. Nuzzus agreed. "So, just for confirmation, you definitely want this done today?"

I almost grunted my answer, before I remembered that Dr. Nuzzus didn't know my "language." So I quickly typed out, "Yes … I … do. But … I … would … like … know … a … little … more … about … the … procedure … beforehand." SPEAK.

Dr. Nuzzus nodded. "Of course. I was just getting to that. First of all, you'll be knocked out with ether, so you won't be aware of anything, don't worry. Once you're asleep, we'll shine a light down your esophagus so we can get a good look at the inside of your stomach. Then, we'll make a small hole in your stomach, just big enough to fit the g-tube into-…"

"She's typing something," Vaia informed him. "And I'm pretty sure she wants you to shut up."

So I was and so I did. I realized I actually didn't want to hear the gory details of what was about to happen to me. "Okay … I'm … sorry … that's … a … little … too … much … information … for … me. Can … we … please … just … get … this … over … with?" SPEAK.

"Sure, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Nuzzus said, a little taken aback. "As Vaia so aptly said, I can do this in my sleep, so … um …" He moved over to the open door. "Yvesse! Melita! Get in here, you two!" Almost immediately, two Eagles flew in. "Yvesse, I need you to go to Dr. Bea, and tell her I need OR 3 open. If she gives you any grief, tell her it's for Miss Elphaba. Got that?"

"Yes, Dr. Nuzzus," Yvesse said, promptly flying off.

"And Melita, you're in charge of pre-op. Feel me?"

"Yes, Dr. Nuzzus," Melita answered. She turned to me and cocked her head to one side. "Come with me, Miss Elphaba. We'll get you started. I have to say it's an honor to meet you. It's a big hospital, you know?"

I gave her my best thank-you smile, and then looked over at Vaia. _Push me. I do_ _not_ _trust myself with my chair right now!_ Vaia nodded, getting the message, and started pushing me out of the room, following Melita towards pre-op.

During pre-op, I learned that Melita and my sister would probably be best friends. As she took my pulse and blood pressure (among other things), Melita gushed about the "graciousness of the Unnamed God," and once she learned that I was an atheist, she decided to make it her mission to convert me. _Good luck with that._ Once she was done with the pre-op procedure, she said, "Okay, Dr. Nuzzus, Yvesse, and myself will be back soon to take you to the OR. Until then, just hang tight. And, read this. It could help you." She tossed Lives of the Saints into my lap and left the room.

Vaia scoffed. "What a god-barker. She's always been like that. Personally, I think religion is stupid. Fairy tales for adults, you know what I mean?"

"Mmm," I said half heartedly.

She stood up and moved over to the side of my bed. "I'm really proud of you for doing this. I know this stuff is hard for you to admit."

"Mmm." _It is, but I know that this has to be done._ Throughout my time with ALS, it was always a battle between the part of me that wanted to be independent and the part of me that wanted to be practical. This was just another one of those times.

"I know you can do this," Vaia said confidently. "You're a tough biscuit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rendezvous with a certain idiot. Wish me luck. I'll do the same for you."

We shared a smile and I laughed a little as she left the pre-op room. I had practically forced her to reschedule her date with Usnavi instead of cancel it. It was perfect; she could have her date while I was in surgery, and then she would be free to take care of me afterwards. Vaia and Usnavi really were perfect together, just like Fiyero and Glinda …

Presently, I looked down at Lives of the Saints and thought, _What the hell?_ I needed something to pass the time with. I flipped the pages as quickly as I could. It may have been egotistical, but I knew exactly what I was looking for.

 _And so, Saint Aelphaba led the group of Gilikkuns to the top of Mount Runcible. All of the women and most of the men were following to hear the wisdom of the Unnamed God, but a few of the men only cared for Aelphaba's great beauty. But Aelphaba knew this, and she prayed as she climbed that the Unnamed God would use her beauty to His advantage._

 _Once all the people were settled on the mountain, Saint Aelphaba stretched her arms up to Heaven, and gave the Unnamed God thanks for a safe journey. Then she smiled at the people, even those men who only saw her beauty, and said, "How blessed are those who love the Unnamed God and joyfully submit to His will. Blessed are the Animals, the Ixaans, and all who are outcast or oppressed. Blessed are the poor, for they will have much treasure in Heaven. Blessed are those who fight for what is just, for the Unnamed God is with them. Blessed are those who love their neighbors …"_

I stopped reading and let out an exasperated sigh. Saint Aelphaba's beatitudes were the same feel good religious crap that I had heard 24/7 during my childhood and teenage years from Nessa and Father. "Blessed are those who do good shit." As if. Mama died trying to protect Nessa from being an outcast as I was. Was she blessed? Then why did the Unnamed God let her die? Simple. The Unnamed God didn't exist; He was made up by primitive Ozians who were afraid of death. "Blessed are those who fight for what is just." Give me a break! I was fighting for what was just, but the Unnamed God had never saved me from the Gale Force, or spoken to Glinda to make her see the light, or hell, even cured me of my ALS! Even though, it did intrigue me that Saint Aelphaba blessed the Animals …

All of a sudden, Dr. Nuzzus returned, with Yvesse and Melita flanking him. "Alright, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Nuzzus said. "We're finally ready for you. You ready?"

I raised my eyes, too nervous to make any sounds. For once, I was grateful I couldn't speak, because when I could, my brain to mouth filter would just vanish when I would get nervous. Any doctor who drew my blood when I was a child can attest to that.

It seemed to take ages for them to roll me to the OR, though I imagine it only took a few clock ticks. On the way, I played a half hearted game of Twenty Questions with Melita about what part of Lives of the Saints I read. She eventually got it, and started going on about how pious Saint Aelphaba was, and how lucky I was to have that name. I could tell Dr. Nuzzus and Yvesse were just as annoyed as I was.

We finally got to the OR, and at first, my eyes were overwhelmed by how white everything was! I had to blink several times before I got used to the brightness. _Wait, is this a good idea? People can die in surgery, and …_ But there was no going back as I was lifted by unknown paws and claws onto the operating table.

I looked over to see Dr. Nuzzus on a stool beside the table. "No need to be nervous, Miss Elphaba," he said knowingly. "I've done this procedure many times. Now, I'm going to start your IV, okay? Just count down from ten, you should be asleep before you even get to six."

 _Fuck that._ My thoughts were literally going everywhere, so I know I would not be able to concentrate on counting. Instead, I worked to talk myself down and convince myself that this was a good idea. I barely registered the prick in my arm. _This is a good thing! No more choking, Vaia won't have to do chest compressions at every meal …_

I opened my eyes to see a welcoming sight: the ceiling of the room I shared with Vaia. There was a distant pain in my abdomen, but I must have been so drugged up that it didn't really bother me. I moved my eyes to look at Vaia's bed, and I saw that she and Usnavi were sitting on it, one of my dresses spread out across their laps. Vaia seemed to be stitching something onto it. Just then, Usnavi looked up and grinned. "Well! Look who's awake! How ya doing, green human girl?"

I gave him a weak smile. _Tired, but okay._

Vaia swiftly put down her needle and thread, dumped my dress into Usnavi's lap, and rushed over to me. "Elphaba!" she practically shrieked. "I thought you'd never wake up! For real, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do you need any pain relievers?"

"Nnn," I answered weakly. I looked over at my dress in Usnavi's lap, and then back up at Vaia with a questioning look on my face.

"Huh?" she asked blankly. "You're trying to ask me something, aren't you?"

I repeated my signs. _What the hell are you doing to my dress?_

A light bulb was almost visible over Vaia's head. "Oh! Your dress! Let me show you." She snatched it off of Usnavi's lap and came back over to me. "Usnavi and I decided to turn our date into a crafts project! We're making a hole in each of your dresses for your g-tube to fit into! 'Cause I love your style, I gotta say, and I don't want that to get compromised just because of a g-tube." Sure enough, there was now a cut in the middle of my dress with a zipper partially sewn on.

I hated this. I hated that I couldn't eat anymore, and I hated that now my clothing had to be modified for this disease. It sucked! But Vaia looked so proud of herself, and she had sacrificed her evening for this, so I smiled gratefully at her. The fact that the majority of Oz wanted me dead was hard to conceive when so many cared for me.

 **There you have it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ether, naturally, can make one tired, so I happily went back to sleep to let Vaia and Usnavi continue their date in peace. I was woken up some time after by someone shaking me. "Don't shake her!" I heard Vaia say sharply. "She's getting much needed rest. Oz, Usnavi!"

"I gotta tell her something!" Usnavi insisted. I opened my eyes to see him standing right next to my bed. He flashed a grin, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Yo, Elphaba, I just gotta tell ya: I had an awesome night, and it was all because of you! I owe you one. Like, I don't know if what you've got affects your kidneys, but if it does, I have two, so yeah. Thanks a bunch!"

I grinned. _I will definitely take you up on that._

"Hey, nincompoop!" Vaia said with a laugh. "I heard all that! ALS doesn't really affect the kidneys, but even if it did, she wouldn't be able to take yours. She's a human, you're an Ape."

Usnavi pouted. "Aw, Vaia, don't be a spoilsport!" He went over to her and kissed her, making her squeal, which she was not prone to do. He finally broke away from her. "Alright, catch you ladies later. I gotta get off this damn leg. Peace!"

It was absolutely hilarious; for about a few clock ticks after Usnavi left, Vaia had an extremely cheesy smile plastered across her face. She only snapped out of it when I started laughing at her. "Oh, shut up, you!" she said, though she still couldn't completely wipe the grin off her face. "Nothing happened! Well, except for what just happened, but …"

I raised my left eyebrow at her. I couldn't move my right one anymore, but I was very thankful I could still move one of my eyebrows, since even when I could still talk, my eyebrows were my nonverbal way of calling out other people on their crap.

And it certainly worked this time. "Okay, okay, stop giving me the third degree!" Vaia said, still smiling a little. "It was wonderful, okay? We had a nice, long talk, he was totally on board to help with your clothes. You know, Usnavi tries to put on this tough 'I'm-from-the-inner-Emerald-City' act, but really, he's such a … such a cinnamon roll! You know what I mean?"

"Mmm," I said. _You are so whipped, it's not even funny. Except it kind of is._

"Don't laugh at me!" Vaia said defensively. "Or do you want me to point out how often you bring up a certain Vinkun prince when you talk about your college days?"

My jaw dropped a little. _She knows about that?_

Vaia scoffed. "Yeah, you think I haven't noticed that? You manage to work him into almost every conversation about Shiz. It's actually kind of adorable. You luuuurve him!"

"Nnn!" I protested, quite unconvincingly. I did not expect the conversation to go in this particular direction!

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't." She breathed in deeply. "Okay, it's time. You need to eat, so let's get this party started." Vaia held up what looked a bit like the test tubes I used in a chemistry class (whether it was high school or Shiz, I couldn't recall) which narrowed into a smaller tube. "This is where the food goes," Vaia explained. "But you probably already figured that out. And this is the food." She held up a can labeled "CalMix." _Ugh._ "Pretty easy to figure out, right? So, first I'm going to flush it with water, okay?"

"Mmm." _Here we go._ I tried not to shudder as Vaia pulled up my gown. I couldn't see it, I didn't want to see it, but I felt her opening the port that was now anchored onto my abdomen, because it hurt more than just a little. I did my best not to let that show. She put the tube in, and started pouring water into it. That part didn't necessarily hurt, but it was weird to feel my stomach filling up so fast.

When the tube was almost empty, Vaia looked at me and said, "Okay. That wasn't so bad, was it? Ready for the CalMix?"

 _No._ "Mmm." I watched as Vaia slowly poured the CalMix into my tube. _Fuck. This is actually happening to me._ Again, it was very strange to have my stomach becoming full so rapidly, but this time, it was even making me a little nauseous. I gagged, trying not to vomit all over Vaia and myself.

"Yeah, the first feeding usually makes people sick," Vaia said calmly. "You will probably throw up. It's not pretty, but your stomach has to get used to being completely full. Luckily I've got the garbage pail standing by in case you need it."

I grimaced. _Great. Wonderful._ Neither of us said anything more for the rest of my "meal," mostly because I was concentrating on not throwing up. After about a half hour, the can was empty, and Vaia flushed the tube with water again before taking it out.

"Hey, we did it!" Vaia exclaimed triumphantly, putting the tube away. "First feeding – done! How do you feel?"

My response was another gag, so Vaia wasted no time in putting the garbage pail under my chin. I vomited almost immediately, feeling absolutely disgusting. I think I filled about half the pail.

Vaia patted me on the back. "That's it. Better out than in. Now how do you feel? Better?"

"Mmm." I felt better in that I was no longer nauseous, but I know this whole g-tube tube thing would take some getting used to.

And I did get used to it, eventually. After a week, I was comfortable enough to sit in my chair again, and after about a month, my wound was no longer actively painful, though feedings still hurt somewhat. But I really didn't miss eating as much as I had thought I would. Chewing and swallowing took a lot of work, and being spoonfed had always made me feel a bit like an infant.

About three months after I got my g-tube, Vaia and I were relaxing in our room; she was going through old photo albums, I was writing another article for the hospital newspaper. Suddenly, there was a knock on our door. "I'll get it," Vaia said, grumbling a little. "Swear to Lurline, if it's Usnavi, I'm gonna tell him to get his ass back to bed." She opened the door on a Wolf doctor. "Oh! Doctor Spitzer! Hi!"

"Hello, Nurse Vaia," Doctor Spitzer said tiredly. "Is Miss Elphaba here? Doctor Bea said she was in your care."

Vaia nodded. "She is! Come in, please!"

Doctor Spitzer entered and attempted a smile at me. "Good evening, Miss Elphaba. It's an honor to meet you at last."

"Thank … you." SPEAK.

He fidgeted under my gaze. "Um, I just returned from Munchkinland. I was overseeing some nurses in training there. But, while I was there … your father went into heart failure. I was the first doctor his staff could find; I tried to help him, but … there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Elphaba," Vaia breathed, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Many thoughts were running through my head at that moment, but my main concern was, "How … is … my … sister?" SPEAK.

He shrugged. "Coping, from what I could tell. I didn't stay for the funeral; Animals weren't allowed to attend anyway."

"Thank … you … for … letting … me … know. I … wouldn't … have … wanted … to … find … out … when … the … papers … came." SPEAK.

"You're welcome. My condolences."

Once Doctor Spitzer left, Vaia quietly said, "Elphaba? Are you alright?"

I raised my eyes. "I'm … ready … to … go … to … bed." SPEAK.

So Vaia put me in bed, but I didn't go to sleep right away. I had very strange, mixed feelings about Father's death. After all, he was my father, and I loved him, to an extent. But he had only really become a father to me once I got ill. And I know almost for a fact that he had not approved of my little rebellion. Maybe now, I could go back home, see Nessa, get her help for our cause, and … But Nessa was still grieving; she would never agree. And going to Munchkinland could get me killed and Vaia a one way ticket to Southstairs. Best to let my sister take care of herself, as she had proven herself to be able to do on countless occasions.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I would like to be able to say that it took me some time to recover from the news of Father's death, but it really didn't. The many years of our estranged relationship outweighed our short time of closeness brought on by my illness, and life went on at the hospital. There were protective charms to cast, recovering Animals to see, and I myself had to fully recover from my surgery. But about two weeks after Dr. Spitzer delivered his news, I decided I was ready to go out on rescue missions again. Thankfully, Vaia didn't protest too much, and we started preparing to go right after breakfast that day.

"Don't look so surprised, Elphaba!" Vaia said with a laugh as she put my cloak on. "You think I want you to stay cooped up in this hospital forever? No! You're just about back to 100%, and fresh air would do you some good. Here, you want your hat? It's kind of chilly out."

"Mmm." I have to admit, I was barely listening. The previous night, I had had a very vivid dream that I knew had to be a premonition of some kind: a family of Chickens trapped in a coop in the Great Kells. I wasn't a very creative person; I knew I couldn't have made that up.

Vaia placed my hat firmly on my head and smoothed out my cloak. "Okay, you're all ready. Now it's my turn."

As she was bundling herself up, Usnavi hobbled in through our open door. "My, you ladies look as snug as bugs in a rug!" he observed. "Where're you off to, Ix?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Vaia said, smirking. "If you must know, we're going to the Great Kells. Apparently, there're some Chickens that need rescuing."

"Apparently?"

"Elphaba had a bit of a premonition last night. I'm just along for the ride, as always."

Usnavi turned to look at me with what I think was genuine surprise. "Damn, girl! A premonition! That's awesome! You really are powerful! So, Elphaba, tell me: will I become a countrywide famous rapid poet one day?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the eagerness in his eyes. Recently, Vaia had asked for a similar prediction from me, if she was going to be a doctor one day, so I looked at her to ask her explain what I had told her. Which she did, sniggering a little as she remembered herself making the same mistake. "Yeah, sorry Usnavi, even I know that's not how magic works. Unless Elphaba's had a vision of you rapping for thousands of people in the EC, which I don't think she has, she can't tell you if it's gonna happen. She can't just predict the future on command. Right?"

"Mmm." I smiled jovially at Usnavi, as if to say, _Sorry to disappoint, mister._ Once again, his crestfallen expression was too priceless not to laugh at, at least a little.

"Aw, that's too bad," Usnavi said. "But hey, Elphaba, if you ever do see me living large, let a brother know, alright?"

"Mmm." _Will do, if that ever happens._

Obviously, Vaia was on a similar train of thought as me. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen, you dolt."

"Aw, Vaia, you don't have any faith in me! I'm insulted! I'm insulted!" He started ticking her as she protested between laughs, obviously not really meaning it. This transitioned into a rather long kiss (honestly, those two were getting more like Glinda and Fiyero every day) until I decided enough was enough. We needed to get going.

Opening my mouth had gotten significantly harder over the past few months, but I could still do it if I tried hard enough. And now was definitely a good time to expend that effort. "Aaaaah."

The effect was as desired. They broke apart, both of them looking sheepish. "Right, sorry," Vaia said, rushing over to smooth out my cloak again. "We do need to get on our way. See you tonight, Usnavi."

He saluted us. "See you, ladies."

I gave Vaia a teasing smile, and was about to start laughing when she said, "Don't you dare, Elphaba Thropp! 'Cause you know exactly what I can hold over your head in retaliation! Now, are we gonna rescue those Chickens or not?" So off we went, Vaia already riding on the back of Killyjoy.

We flew west, towards the Great Kells. Just like they had done the day I met Vaia, my powers seemed to be guiding me to where I needed to go. So, since I didn't need to concentrate so much on direction, I was free to simply enjoy flying. Even after all this time, flying was still amazing. It was the highlight of my day, the one time during the day when I could feel completely independent. Magic was the only thing I could do all by myself, and flying specifically made me feel like the queen of Oz, up near the clouds, out of everyone's reach. Plus, Vaia had finally admitted to me that she enjoyed flying too.

We reached the Great Kells, and I flew us lower, keeping my eyes peeled for the Chickens. I knew that they were being kept in an outside coop, but there was one of those on practically every mountainside, since people in the Great Kells were known for growing livestock. All the chickens in the coops were decidedly just that, chickens. I was beginning to feel a little drained when we heard a voice to our left: "Help! Help! Someone! Anyone!"

"Down there!" Vaia exclaimed. I turned us around to see a mother Chicken in a coop with her Chicks, waving her wing in the air. "Yo! Chicken! Look up! You got help!"

The Chicken was practically hyperventilating as we landed in front of her coop. "Oh, you're … you're … oh my Oz!"

Vaia chuckled; we were both used to Animals fawning over me. It always gave me a little taste of what Glinda went through every day. "Yes, congratulotions, you're about to be personally rescued by the Witch of the West. It's your lucky day. Alright, Elphaba, how do you wanna do this? You got a spell for this, or should I do the honors?"

I responded by opening the Grimmerie, which elicited another "oh my Oz" from the Chicken. My plan was to melt the wires of the coop just enough for Vaia to break or at least bend them. _Liquarfaciat!_ I only said the spell in my head once, not wanting to scorch the Chicken and her Chicks in molten steel. The wires grew soft, and Vaia got to work, making an opening big enough for the Chickens to go through.

Naturally, they all got out of the coop as soon as they could. The mother Chicken flew up to sit on my arm. "I can't thank you enough!" she said happily. "I'd always heard how you rescue us, but I never thought I'd see it firsthand. Thank you, truly."

I gave her the smile I had perfected during my time saving Animals, a smile that said, _You're welcome. My pleasure._

The Chicken looked a little confused, as some of the Animals would be, so Vaia stepped in and said, "Yeah, that means 'you're welcome.' Do you or any of your kids need medical attention?"

The Chicken flew back down to the ground and looked her Chicks over. "No, I think we're good. Thank you, again!"

"You're welcome."

I was pleasantly surprised at how easy the rescue mission was, so I guess I should have known we would get into trouble on the way home. We were flying low in what I thought was a relatively unpopulated part of western Gilikin, when we heard from below, "Hey, stop right there! Put those filthy paws of yours on your head!"

"Man, I wasn't even doing nothing! I'm walking home from work!" We looked down to see a sadly familiar sight: a Tiger being confronted by about five Gale Force soldiers for no apparent reason.

One of the Gale Forcers grabbed the Tiger by the collar of his shirt. "Shut up, Animal! You're coming with us!" _How are they so occupied by this Tiger that they don't notice me, Oz's most feared and wanted criminal? Well, I should change that._

Vaia seemed to know what I was thinking. "Elphaba, no. We're already pushing our luck. This Tiger's in a tight spot, I know, but we need to get home."

 _And leave this Tiger to become another statistic in species based profiling? Yeah, that's not gonna happen._ After giving Vaia a very firm look, I threw my head back (as much as I could with nonexistent neck muscles) and shrieked as loud as I could.

And I got just what I wanted out of it: the Gale Forcers went ballistic, forgetting all about the Tiger and screaming "WITCH" as if that fact wasn't obvious. The Tiger looked up at me, amazed, before running away at astonishing speed.

Immediately, Vaia and I fled as fast we could. I flew low, below the treetops, so the Gale Force couldn't see us. It worried me to think that they might have known that I was hiding in Gilikin, but then again, Gilikin was a large province; for all they knew, I could be hiding out in a cave in Mount Runcible or something. Still, my heart pounded as I willed Killyjoy to go faster. Eventually though, we could no longer hear the Gale Forcers' footsteps and yelling, so I landed us under the shade of an apple tree, blowing out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was rather close," Vaia remarked, stepping down from the back of my chair. "I bet you're famished after that!"

I quickly raised my eyes to confirm that assessment, since my vocal cords had just gotten a major workout, and then I started typing. "Look … I'm … sorry … you … have … to … come … with … me … on … these." SPEAK.

"What in Oz is there for you to be sorry for?" Vaia demanded, shaking the can of CalMix vigorously, as if to emphasize her point.

"It's … just … the … job … description … for … a … nurse … usually … doesn't … involve … flying … on … the … back … of … your … patient's … wheelchair … and … running … for … your … life … from … the … Ozdamned … Gale … Force." SPEAK.

Vaia somehow managed to talk and pour the CalMix at the same time. "Elphaba, you know what I sometimes do after I put you to bed? I go to Zoolandia, a local Animal bar. And, because I am rather attractive, I usually get hit on by all kinds of Animals. They try to impress me by saying that they lift two tons of garbage every day, or they're working on the construction of some human's house or building. And you know what I tell them that just shuts them right down? I say, 'That's nice, but I work for the Witch of the West.' And then I tell them about what a privilege it is to work with you, and they're just amazed. The downside is, that usually makes them want me even more, but there you are."

I briefly smiled at that before going back to typing. "But … you … know … what … kind … of … danger … you're … putting … yourself … in … right? I'm … sure … even … talking … to … me … nicely … is … a … crime." SPEAK.

"Yeah, and you know what else is a crime according to our 'Wonderful' Wizard? Being an Ozforsaken Animal! Whether I'm helping you or not, I'm still gonna have the law after me, so why not help someone who's actually made a huge sacrifice? And before you even start on how you didn't make a sacrifice, you definitely did! You could've had a nice, cushy life as the Wizard's assistant or Vizier or whatever the hell he wanted you to be. But you decided to take the risk, despite your physical challenges, and you spoke out for us. I can't tell you how much I admire you for that." It was only after she stopped talking that I noticed the pain in my stomach area as the water from my tube entered my stomach. I knew the pain might have been at least partly psychological because I was nowhere near used to having a g-tube, but it must have shown on my face because Vaia suddenly asked, "Are you alright, Elphaba?"

I raised my eyes. "Fine." SPEAK.

"And I know that actually means you're at least in a tolerable amount of pain," Vaia said dryly. "You can't fool me. Ready for the CalMix?"

"As … I'll … ever … be." SPEAK. The pain waned as I relaxed, after we finished, we went back to the hospital, both of us exhausted.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! New chapter!  
Fae's Flower, I currently have six more chapters planned, plus an epilogue. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

About five months after my close call with the Gale Force, Vaia was feeding me one morning when Usnavi burst in, looking absolutely ecstatic. "Ladies, guess who can leave the hospital today!" he said triumphantly. "This guy! But guess who's not really leaving the hospital because he got a job. Also this guy! Awesome, right?"

"Wow, that's really great, Usnavi!" Vaia said, looking impressed. "Nice work! I'd hug you, but I'm kind of stuck right now." She held up my g-tube to demonstrate. "What are you doing?"

"Dr. Bea said I could be a janitor for fifty Ozma coins an hour. And I get to live here. Pretty sweet deal, right? My job started this morning when I saw Nixen writing on a wall. I chased him away and cleaned it up, so I consider it a job well done. He's such a punk, Nixen is."

Vaia started to say something, but then stopped herself when she saw me typing. She motioned for Usnavi to be quiet too. "What … was … he … writing?" SPEAK.

Usnavi shrugged. "Some shit about the Wizard. Like, the Wizard's bad. What a radical statement!" He chuckled. "Anyhoo, I have a lunch break at noon, so I'm gonna go to downtown Traum. I'm gonna get a sandwich and enter the lotto. Should be fun. Either of you need anything while I'm out?"

"Get me some Gilikish champagne," Vaia said thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to try it."

"Bubbly for the lovely Miss Vaia. Got it. Anything for the equally lovely Miss Elphaba?"

I laughed a little. _Such a flirt. But_ _do_ _I need anything?_ I thought for a moment. "Frozen … chocolate?" SPEAK. I had come to love frozen chocolate because I could simply lick it (if Vaia putting it on my tongue qualified as licking) and then drool it back out so I wouldn't choke. It wasn't exactly the cleanest way of eating, but it kept my taste buds stimulated. And frozen chocolate was good.

"Sure! Frozen chocolate's the best! But then again, so's booze. We're gonna have to share that champagne, Vaia."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The day passed fairly normally. For once, Vaia and I didn't go out; some days I just needed to take a break. In the afternoon, Usnavi came back with our goodies, and I tasted the heavenly taste of frozen chocolate. "Mmmmm," I moaned as Vaia put it back on my tongue.

"That good, huh?" Vaia asked with a laugh. She guided my head down so I could drool on a towel. "You always make these things look delicious. Makes me wanna have some."

"Mmm!" I said enthusiastically. _Everyone should have frozen chocolate._ I licked on it for another half hour before it lost its taste.

"Alright, glad you enjoyed that," Vaia said as she gave my face one final wipe. "Now, if you're good, I'm going to go pop this champagne with Usnavi. Okay?"

A sudden idea came to me. Usnavi was leaving the hospital, sort of, so why shouldn't I? At least for a little bit. "Tomorrow … I want … to … go … to … Munchkinland … to … see … my … sister. We … might … have … to … stay … overnight. Are … you … okay … with … that?" SPEAK.

"Of course! I'm always up for a little adventure as long as you're there to protect me. That's our deal, right?"

So, the next day, we set out for Munchkinland. We left at the crack of dawn, knowing we had a long journey ahead of us. Unfortunately, the long journey gave me time to imagine everything that could go wrong with this trip: Vaia and me getting apprehended before we even got inside Colwin Grounds, Nessa hating me and turning us in, Nessa hating me and kicking us out … _No. What did Glinda always used to say? "Glass half full!" She's my sister! She would never sell me out. Right?_

Of course, I was off in my calculations, and we ended up spending the night in an abandoned barn in western Munchkinland. I couldn't fly anymore, and I didn't want Vaia to let go off Killyjoy and fall to her death. We didn't have to look very far for dinner, because there were some apple trees nearby for Vaia, and she had packed practically a lifetime supply of CalMix for me. All things considered, we got a relatively good night's sleep.

We finally reached Colwin Grounds the next morning around nine. After a few perilous moments on the roof, Vaia opened what I knew to be Nessa's window, and in we went. Her room was just as I remembered it, save for her desk, which was now covered in government documents. "Well, I could definitely use a room like this," Vaia commented.

I was about to grunt in agreement when we heard footsteps coming toward the room. We quickly fled to Nessa's wardrobe, which was almost a room in its own right, and shut ourselves in just before a maid entered. The maid spent what seemed like an eternity cleaning the room, and when she finally left, we both sighed in relief. We had almost calmed ourselves down enough to leave the wardrobe, but just then, the door opened again. "You are the worst governor Munchkinland has ever seen. I thought your father was the worst, but you …" I internally cringed. I'd recognize that pinched voice anywhere.

"That's not the point, Bronzeman,"' Nessa said through gritted teeth. "The point is that I have a feeling you're buying most of your political support, which is a criminal-…"

"Wrong. That's fake news. I have the best supporters. My supporters are fantastic. You're a liar. That's why you're such a bad governor."

I could tell Nessa was trying not to lose her temper. "Well, I get my news from _The Munchkin Journal,_ and I have impeccable inside sources to boot."

"Yeah, _The Munchkin Journal'_ s terrible. Worst newspaper ever. And you're a tyrant."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're a tyrant! And you're a wicked witch, just like your snake of a sister!"

Nessa finally blew up. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! I MIGHT BE A TYRANT BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHORE! OUT! NOW!" We heard him leave, and then Nessa breathe out deeply.

Suddenly, little footsteps came into the room. "Mama! Mama!"

"Mama's busy now, sweetheart," Nessa said tiredly. "Why don't you go find Daddy?"

"Daddy's in the garden. He was busy too."

"Of course he was."

"Do you want me to go out there with you?" Vaia whispered to me.

"Nnn," I answered as quietly as I could.

"Alright, I'll probably go to sleep in here. I'm pretty tuckered out." Vaia opened the closet door, I took a deep breath, and moved out of the closet. Nessa went as white as a sheet, and I was pretty sure I had rendered her speechless. _Great. Now we both can't talk. This is going well._

Little Frexspar broke the silence. "Mama, who's that?"

That snapped Nessa out of it. "Fabala!" She rolled over to me and hugged me as best she could. "You're alive! How, though? Where have you been? Oh, never mind all that right now; you're home! The Unnamed God has answered my prayers! Frex!" She put him on her lap and rolled back where I was. "Frex, this is your Auntie Fabala! Can you say hi?" But Frex took one look at me, and hid his face in Nessa's chest. She laughed a little. "Oh, someone's a bit shy today, I see. Alright, sweetie, why don't you find Freidia and see if she'll take you outside? Auntie Fabala and I need to have a grown up talk, okay?" _Nessa, really? "Grown up talk"? I hated being told that when I was his age._

But Frex didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "Okay, Mama!" And off he went, going considerably fast on those short little legs.

Nessa looked back up at me. "Fabala, seriously now. Where have you been all this time? Glinda was in a right state when she came back from the EC without you. We all had no idea how you were going to survive on your own. And Father – Father was so ashamed. And he was disappointed! He was ready to actually have a relationship with you, and you left! You left him, and you left me. And now you burst out of my closet after two years without warning. Why? How?"

I avoided her gaze and looked down at my device, trying to figure out which question to answer first. I finally typed out, "I'm … sorry … I … left … you … like … that. I … didn't … mean … for … that … to … happen. But … I … had … to … go … against … the … Wizard … and … help … the … Animals. And … they've … helped … me … in … return. That's … how … I've … survived." SPEAK.

"I see. So you could've easily come home for Father's funeral. But you didn't. You fly around Oz trying to rescue Animals you've never even met, but you never once thought to use your powers to rescue me! I depended on you, Elphaba. Even after you got sick, you were my emotional rock. But some random Animals were more important to you. So while you were using your chair to fly, I was stuck in mine on the ground in a loveless marriage and with a conservative senate that thinks I'm the spawn of Kumbrecia."

I was more than a little annoyed at this speech, but I tried to keep that in check while I typed. It's really not that hard to do when you can only move a few muscles. "Loveless … marriage … and … a … few … people … who … disagree … with … you? That … must … have … been … really … hard. Try … having … the … whole … country … wanting … you … dead. Try … completely … losing … your … ability … to … speak … within … the … course … of … two … months …"

Nessa, who was now reading my screen, let out a little gasp. "Fabala – you can't talk at all anymore?"

"Nnn."

"Oh, Fabala, I'm sorry. Oh Oz …"

"No … don't … be. You're … right. But … now … I'm … going … to … help … you." SPEAK.

"How?" Nessa asked. Her eyes widened when I opened the Grimmerie. "Elphaba, what are you going to do with that book?"

Despite both Nessa and I having significant disabilities, I really had never thought about looking for a solution in sorcery. But now that I was looking, I soon found something. I wasn't sure it could help me, but it surely could help Nessa, who was less involved than me. _Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess …_ As usual, casting the spell put me kind of a trance, so I wasn't paying attention to Nessa until she hit me on the arm.

"Elphaba, whatever you're doing, stop it! My shoes feel like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes?" Her question was answered when her legs jerked forward one by one. The silver shoes Father had given her were now a brilliant ruby red, for some reason. She stood straight for about two clock ticks before collapsing. "No! Don't help me." _And how in Oz would I help you?!_ But she got up again, looking utterly amazed. "Oh my Oz! I can … Thank you, Fabala!" She gave me a proper hug, something we hadn't been able to do since I started using a wheelchair. That alone made the trip worthwhile. Suddenly, she let me go and frowned. "But, wait. You're the one who really needs these shoes. I've never been able to walk until now, but you …"

"Nnn!" I protested. "They're … your … shoes … Nessa. Father … gave … them … to … you. Plus … this … spell … only … repairs … existing … damage. My … muscles … would … keep … disintegrating … regardless." SPEAK.

"Well, it can't hurt to try," Nessa said hopefully. "Come on, Fabala. You know I'd happily get back in that chair for you to be okay." The next couple of clock ticks passed in silence. Nessa bent down and slipped my shoes off. Then she got back in her wheelchair and took off her shoes. She lifted my legs onto her lap to get her shoes on my feet. The most interesting part was, even though I knew for a fact that I was two shoe sizes up from Nessa, her shoes fit me perfectly. Nessa moved my device out of the way and undid my chest strap and seatbelt. "Well, go on, Fabala."

To my astonishment, my legs jerked forward in the same way that Nessa's had, and I was on my feet for the first time in years. At first, I was thrilled, until I realized that my arms were still dead weight. I tried to speak, but my lips were as unmoving as ever. Then, my knees buckled, and I fell to the floor, knowing that, unlike Nessa, I wouldn't be able to get up by myself.

 **Yeah. Sorry, folks. It's not gonna happen.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I hit my head hard on the wooden floor, immediately reminded of the time I tripped and fell on the way to my sorcery seminar, the first real indicator that not all was well. Nessa panicked, and tried to reach for her shoes, to no avail. They were still on my feet, and she was in her chair. "Oh, Fabala, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I should've listened to you! I'll get you off the floor, I promise!" She grabbed ahold of my skirt, and managed to lift my legs up onto her footrests.

Meanwhile, I tried to call in reinforcements. "Aaaaah." No success. Vaia must have been really tired. Well, I knew what a heavy sleeper she could be. So I tried again, louder this time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ozdammit, Elphaba, stop that!" Nessa almost shouted, exasperated. "You're giving me a headache. Why are you even doing that?! Do you WANT the whole house to know you're here?!"

"Uuuugh!" Surprisingly, this was only one of the few times my inability to speak actually caused a serious logistical problem. All Nessa had to do was open her closet door and bring Vaia back to the land of the living. Light would surely wake her up. But I had absolutely no way to tell Nessa that. Still, I kept on trying, looking up at Nessa and then desperately looking over at the closet as if the long lost Ozma Tippertarius was in there.

I don't think she even noticed, though. "Okay, shoes are on!" Nessa declared triumphantly. "I'm really sorry, Fabala. I know it's no fun being stuck on the floor. Here, I'll get you up." With a groan, she lifted me off the floor. "Sweet Oz! How did Glinda manage? Fabala, even with these shoes, I can't walk like this! I'm gonna put you in my chair, okay?" Before I could even react to that, I was slammed down into Nessa's chair, which took my breath away for a few clock ticks. But I had nothing on Nessa, who looked like she was about to pass out. "Whew! You would think wheeling that chair all my life would give me an advantage! Oz, I really am sorry, Fabala."

 _Just open the closet door before I fall out of this chair!_ But just then, thank Oz, we heard shuffling from inside the closet. Vaia groaned. "What's going on out there?" she asked groggily. She stepped out of the closet and gasped, now fully awake. "Elphaba! What in Oz happened? How did you get out of your chair? And how did your shoes come off? I thought I put them on pretty tight this morning …"

"Who are you?" Nessa asked warily. "And what were you doing in my closet?"

"Ah, you must be Nessarose! Well, I'm Vaia Xaloson, and I work for your sister. And since your sister is currently in a position where she can't answer my questions, I'm gonna ask you instead. What happened out here? I need an explanation."

Nessa didn't look at either of us. "Um, we tried something that didn't work out too well. I think Fabala could explain it better than I could. And Fabala, you can stay the night if you need to. No one ever goes in your room, so no one should see you, and even if they do, what I say goes in this house. You will not be harmed, nor will your … Ape … friend."

As soon as Vaia put me back in Killyjoy, I started typing. "Nessa … please … don't … be … upset … over … this. I … will … never … walk … or … talk … again … but … I'm … fine … with … that … because … you … can. That's … enough … for … me." SPEAK.

"But it's not enough for me."

"Then … nothing … ever … will … be." SPEAK.

Once Vaia and I were behind a locked door and I had my tube in (which of course meant that Vaia couldn't really go anywhere), I told her what happened. All of it. "Hmm," Vaia said thoughtfully when I was done. "It's interesting how, if the shoes had worked on you, you two would have been set back to the dynamic you had before … you know: she as the dependent, and you as the caregiver. You see what I mean?"

I raised my eyes in agreement. "That's … definitely … part … of … it. I … think … she … misses … our … school … days … possibly … more … than … anyone … else … in … the … Charmed … Circle. She … wasn't … governor … yet. Our … father … was … still … alive. She … thought … she … had … someone … who … loved … her. It … was … a … good … time … for … her." SPEAK.

Vaia shrugged. "Well, it was a good time for me when I was a toddler and my father was alive. And I miss him every day. But that doesn't mean I live in the past. The present is much more exciting." She was right, as usual.

The next morning, before I even opened my eyes, I felt a small hand brush across my face, and I heard Nessa say, "Yeah, you wanna wake Auntie Fabala up? Go on."

I opened my eyes to see Frex touching my face again. "Wake up, Auntie Fabala." I could tell he was still unsure of what to make of me, so I shook off sleep as best I could, and gave him a smile. His eyes widened, and he looked back up at Nessa. "She smiled at me, Mama!"

"Yes, she did!" Nessa said with a laugh. "That's her way of saying good morning! So what do you say back to her?"

"Good morning, Auntie Fabala." When he got no response other than a bigger grin, he asked the question I was surprised he hadn't asked already, "Mama, why can't Auntie Fabala talk?"

"Well, remember how Mama's legs used to not work?" Nessa began, clearly prepared for this conversation. "The same thing is happening with Auntie Fabala, only for her, it's not just her legs, it's – it's everything. Her muscles don't work like yours or mine."

"Oh. So, I can't talk to her?"

"No, of course you can talk to her! She can hear everything you say, and she loves you very much!"

"Oh." Satisfied with this, Frex pulled a toy dragon out of his pocket. "Auntie Fabala, look! This is Kronaty. He's a warrior dragon! He can fly and breathe fire! Watch!" Complete with sound effects, Kronaty fought a battle against evil forces on my chest. "Rarrrr! Here comes the evil wizard, Malficus! What do we do? Let's breathe fire on him! Booosh! Now he's dead. 'Cause he burnt up."

"Aaa!" I said, playing along. _Yay, the evil wizard's dead! Never mind the fact that the wizard might have a good reason for fighting the dragon. Who cares? I'm playing with my nephew._

But eventually, playtime ended, and Frex ran off with one of the maids to get breakfast. "Frex has taken a liking to you," Nessa commented. "I'm glad to see that. Um, I think your nurse is in the shower at the moment, so would you like me to get you up?"

"Mmm." I wasn't sure how it would go due to what happened the day before, but Nessa had obviously learned from her mistakes. She put my chair as close to my bed as possible before lifting me. I was safe in Killyjoy in no time.

Nessa was just as relieved as I was. "Well, that was easier than I expected! Here, let me brush your hair." She started unbraiding it. "Wow, it's a little shorter than I remember. Did you actually cut it? You never cut your hair! But it's still very beautiful. I've always been jealous of your hair." She chuckled a little as she began to brush my hair. Then silence fell, save for the sound of the bristles running through my hair. After a time, Nessa spoke again, all the laughter gone from her voice. "Boq left this morning. I … I told him you were here, and … he said that was the last straw. We're separating." She sniffed and put down the brush. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Frexspar. And do you know where he's going? He's going to the Emerald City to beg at Glinda's feet like a dog! It's pathetic! She got engaged today; she's not gonna want anything to do with him!"

"I'm … sorry … Nessa … but … you … know … he … never … loved … you." SPEAK.

She sighed. "I know. Sometimes I think this marriage was a huge mistake. The only good thing that's come out of it is Frex. He's the love of my life, not Boq." Suddenly, she started crying violently into my shoulder. "I've been living a lie! Oh Oz! And I know you had your little revolution to do, but I missed you! I missed you so much, Fabala!" Even with my sobbing sister clinging to me, I knew that Colwin Grounds was no longer my home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Soon after, Vaia came back from her shower and shooed Nessa out so she could get me dressed. As Vaia got me ready for the day, I had a long internal debate with myself over whether to stay at Colwin Grounds. I could stay, and be a good sister and aunt, but what would life in Munchkinland actually be like for me? I would have to stay shut up in my room all day, while Nessa risked treason. I couldn't do that to myself or to her. But I also knew that she wouldn't let me leave without a fight, so I dictated a note to Vaia that I knew wouldn't be enough. But it was the best I could do.

About five miles past Colwin Grounds, Vaia suddenly said, "Okay, hold up. Let's land for a clock tick. I'm confused about something." Dutifully, I landed us under an apple tree. Vaia stepped down from Killyjoy and took a deep breath. "Okay, so why exactly are we leaving your sister and going to the Emerald City?"

"Because … there's … nothing … more … I … can … do … for … Nessa … and … I … have … to … set … those … Monkeys … free." SPEAK.

"Those Monkeys you gave wings to all those years ago?"

"Mmm."

Vaia raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure you're not really going because of a certain prince who just got engaged?"

I felt myself blush. "Ughhhh." _You're right. Why do you always have to be right?_ And she was. My motivation for going to the Emerald City had started when Nessa had told me that Glinda and Fiyero had gotten engaged. My feelings for Fiyero had always been lingering in the back of my mind, but this new piece of news had pushed it to the front, making all kinds of annoying Shiz memories come to me: me and Fiyero rescuing that Lion cub, us suffering together in that awful math class, his blue eyes, his lopsided grin, our coffee breaks after study sessions. I had read _The Little Mermaid_ under his recommendation, and a particular passage came to mind …

 _The little mermaid, dressed in silk and gold, held up the bride's train, but her ears heard nothing of the festive music, and her eyes saw not the holy ceremony; she thought of the night of death which was coming to her, and of all she had lost in the world._

Now, admittedly, unlike the mermaid, I had never had any disillusions that Fiyero would ever feel the same way about me, and Fiyero (despite his efforts to seem like it) wasn't as stupid as the prince in the story. He knew that if he ever called me his "dumb foundling with the fathomless eyes," he would be in severe pain. But even though I knew that he and Glinda would almost inevitably get married, it was still kind of a punch in the gut that I would never get a fairy tale ending like that. Or rather, that I would get a fairy tale ending, just the twisted way they did it in the Other World, with the protagonist never getting the man and dying. How fitting.

"I knew it!" Vaia said triumphantly. "You still love him! It's so cute. Part of me wants you to go back to your sister, but the other part is eager to return the favor of you helping me get Usnavi. So let's go get that prince!"

I gave her a look. "We're … going … to … set … those … Monkeys … free." SPEAK.

"Right, right! Of course! Let's go 'set the Monkeys free.' Uh-huh."

I groaned in exasperation. _Just stop._

Due to a slight delay involving some very rude apple trees that would not give Vaia any apples until she gave them the finger, at which point they pelted apples at us, we did not arrive at the EC until that evening, when the engagement party was in full swing. Vaia smashed an unguarded window to the Palace, and in we went. We ended up in a long hallway with paintings of some Ozmas on the walls. To our left was the ballroom; bright lights and music radiated from it. And of course I couldn't help myself. I had to look in, much to Vaia's amusement. There they were, the beautiful couple dancing around the room: Glinda with her dazzling smile that lit up the whole room, and Fiyero, looking like he would rather have been anywhere but that dance floor. Apart from his slicked back hair and his new captain's uniform (I had heard he had joined the Gale Force, but the news of his promotion had escaped me), he looked just like the boy I had known at Shiz, only a bit more somber. A part of me was glad he had dropped his silly "dancing through life" persona that I could always see right through, but I also wondered what could have caused this drastic change in personality. I wondered if he was possibly missing me … No, that was ridiculous. At best, I was his fiancée's outspoken green roommate who fell off her crutches while rescuing a Lion cub. At worst, he thought of me as … I didn't want to think about it.

Vaia brought me out my musings. "Oh, he is handsome! Want me to go get him for you? I could transition from nurse to hype girl in a matter of clock ticks. 'Your Highness, you have a guest in the hallway waiting for you.'" She looked crestfallen at the look I threw her. "No? Too much?"

"Throne … room … now."

She read my screen and nodded. "Right. Let's go."

The throne room was empty, surprisingly enough. The Wizard's ridiculous gold head lay still, and there was not a guard in sight. "This … is … suspicious. It's … too … quiet. You … should … hide … yourself … outside. I … think … I … can … handle … this." SPEAK.

"Okay," Vaia said nervously. "Good luck. Be careful."

I raised my eyes at Vaia as a farewell gesture, and then started looking around the throne room for where the Monkeys were being kept. In my desperation to get the hell out of there the first time I had been in the throne room, I hadn't paid close attention to just where those shrieks of agony had been coming from. And how was I going to …

"I KNEW YOU'D BE BACK." Since I couldn't jump in surprise, I ended up letting out a little scream, which was not the image I wanted to put on for the Wizard, who had now emerged from behind his great head. He chuckled a little at my embarrassed expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you again."

 _Whatever._ I turned back to the many doors in the room, trying to remember which one lead to the Monkeys' cages.

"Wait! Hear me out!" I faced him again, hoping he could see how impatient I was. "I never intended to harm you."

"But … you … have … harmed … me." SPEAK.

The Wizard sighed. "I know, and I regret it. Elphaba-…"

"UUUGH!" _Just shut up! Shut the fuck up! The absolute worst thing about this disease is that I can't tell assholes like you to shut up when I need you to!_ "Stay … where … you … are! I'm … setting … those … Monkeys … free … and … if … you … try … to … stop … me … or … call … your … guards … we're … going … to … have … a … problem … here." SPEAK.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about calling guards or having problems? The truth is, I'm happy to see you again." At my disbelieving expression, he continued, "No, really. It can get quite lonely here. And I imagine you get lonely too. Except maybe you find company in those who care for you. You must have somebody, I bet."

 _The nerve!_ "That … is … none … of … your … business." SPEAK.

But the Wizard seemed to be oblivious to how upset I was. "Ah, of course, of course. But whoever they are, they surely can't give you the best care when you're away from civilization, nowhere to be found. Which is why I'm giving you a second chance here in the Emerald City. You would be cared for by some of the best nurses in Oz! I would make sure of it." I cringed as he knelt down beside my chair. "And on a slightly more serious note, I would also make sure you would get the best end of life care possible. You would be as comfortable as ever."

"I … don't … want … anything … from … you!" SPEAK.

"Sure you do!" the Wizard said, standing back up again. "You want to stop fighting, don't you? Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this. Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you, figuratively as well as literally? Let me take care of you! Please, let's start again."

I was half expecting to get cramps in my eye muscles from how fast I was trying to type. "Don't … you … think … I … wish … I … could? I … would … give … anything … to … go … back … to … that … time … when … I … actually … believed … you … were … wonderful. No … one … believed … in … you … like … I … did." SPEAK.

I don't know what I said to make him get on his soapbox, but whatever it was, he proceeded to give me a long lecture about how shitty his life was back in "Kan-ziz," wherever that is, and how great it was to be the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. But the thing was, even though I knew he was just trying to get me back on his side, he was so charming about it that I almost wanted to. He told me I was smart, he told me I would make a great vizier, he even put on some music and danced with me (if putting my arms around him and moving me to the beat counted as dancing with me). By the end of our little dance, I was almost hooked. Almost.

"I'll … join … you … on … one … condition. You … set … those … Monkeys … free." SPEAK.

The Wizard's face broke out into a wide grin. "Wonderful! That is easily done!" He opened one of the doors in the throne room, and almost immediately, about two dozen Monkeys swarmed out like giant, chattering bees. I laughed with delight as they all made their way out of the throne room, free at last. _Mission accomplished!_ I gave the Wizard a grateful smile as the last few Monkeys left the room, which he cheerfully returned. But then, I noticed someone under a blanket who was attempting to follow their companions. The Wizard followed my gaze and panicked. "Oh! Pay no attention to … um … I'll just-…"

But before the Wizard could even finish that thought, the blanket was thrown off, and I got one of the biggest shocks of my life. "Doctor … Dillamond?" SPEAK.

I got even more worried as my mechanical voice startled him, and he bolted for the far side of the room on all fours. I followed him, being careful not to go too fast so I wouldn't frighten him even more. _He better be just traumatized from being held captive, or …_

I turned down the volume on my device. "Doctor … Dillamond … it's … me. Elphaba. Don't … you … remember … me?" SPEAK.

My heart sank as he didn't even seem to acknowledge that someone was speaking to him. I was tempted to blame my device again, but I knew that wasn't really it.

But I tried again. "Can't … you … speak?" SPEAK.

It would have been horrible enough if he had just stayed silent, but the awful bleat that came out of his mouth made my blood run cold. Almost involuntarily, I let out a sound of my own, something between a growl and a scream. That rotten, lying son of a …

"You … want … to … know … my … heart's … desire? To … fight … you … till … the … day … I … die!" SPEAK.

Of course, that made the coward retreat behind his giant head and call for his guards, even though he had promised he wouldn't do that. I was contemplating the best way to escape when three Gale Forcers ran in. "Are you alright, Your Ozness?" I swore my heart skipped a beat. There he was. Fiyero. His expression was unreadable when he caught sight of me. "I don't believe it …"

Seeing that he wasn't aiming his gun directly at me, I took a bit of a gamble. "Fiyero … thank … Oz … it's … you." SPEAK.

And the gun went up. "Silence, witch!"

"Mmm?" _Really? You believe everything about me too, and now you're threatening to shoot one of your old friends? And you're telling a girl who can't speak to be silent?_

Apparently he was. "I said silence!"

Another Gale Forcer practically ran up to Fiyero. "There's a goat on the lamb, sir."

"Never mind all that!" Fiyero said, his eyes still fixed on me. "Just – fetch me some water." _Oh Oz, that stupid rumor that water would melt me. Really?_

"Water, sir?"

"You heard me, as much as you can carry."

"Yes sir!" The two Gale Forcers marched out of the throne room with such fervor it was almost comical.

Fiyero lowered his gun, reached behind the Wizard's head, and dragged him out by the ear, the Wizard protesting the whole time. "Don't make a sound, Your Ozness! You don't want your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Confused by the strange turn of events, the Wizard was a little stunned, so Fiyero turned back to me. "Elphaba, we'll find Dillamond later. You need to get out of here!"

I breathed out deeply. He was on my side after all. "Fiyero … you … frightened … me. I … thought … you'd … changed." SPEAK.

"I have changed," he said in the most sincere voice I had ever heard from him.

Suddenly, a glittery bluish greenish streak just about flew into the room. "What's going on in here? I heard His Ozness call …" As she trailed off, Glinda finally noticed me, at which point she immediately knocked the wind out of me by giving me one of her bone crushing hugs. "Elphie! You're alive! I'm not even gonna question how at the moment! I missed you! Only you shouldn't have come; if anyone discoverates you …"

"Glinda, please just go back to the ball!" Fiyero said sharply.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?" She turned to the Wizard. "I'm sorry, Your Ozness, he means no disrespectation. You see, we all went to school together."

"Glinda …" He sounded like he was about to yell at her again, but then he thought better of it. He gestured to me. "I'm going with her." _What? Where did_ this _come from?_

Glinda looked from me to Fiyero and back, looking utterly confused and hurt. "What? You mean – you two, behind my back?"

"Nnn!" I flushed a little as they both wore the same shocked look of, _She can't talk anymore. She really can't talk._ But I was determined not to let my disease take over even an awkward moment like this. "It … wasn't … like … that." SPEAK.

"But it was," Fiyero said to me, making my insides dance despite myself. "But it wasn't. Elphaba, let's go." So, with one last look at Glinda, I left with him, with little time to fully comprehend what had just happened.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"WELL, GO! YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!" Glinda's angry shout made me shudder as Fiyero and I fled the throne room. I knew what she thought had just happened, and even though that was what I wanted despite myself, the realist in me had to make sure. After all, Fiyero could have simply wanted to get out of a bad relationship with the help of a trusted friend, namely me. I had to find out before I went crazy.

Along the green hallway that led to the throne room, there was an alcove with a storage closet that just screamed "Vaia's hiding place." I drove over to it and grunted for Fiyero to follow me. I hated the fact that I had to communicate with him in that way, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He rushed over to meet me, a little breathless. "Elphaba! Elphaba, I know what you're about to tell me, so don't waste your eye muscles or whatever you use to talk nowadays. I know going with you is gonna put a big, fat target on my forehead. But I don't care. I've been looking for you, and missing you, for over two years now. Seeing you again – it's worth treason or anything else they could put on me. Wow, that sounded corny."

 _Yes. Yes, it did. But it didn't really tell me anything, except that you're almost as nuts as I am._ "What … about … Glinda?" SPEAK.

Fiyero sighed. "Glinda – she's a sweetheart, and I couldn't have gotten through these two years without her. And I feel really bad about leaving her. But that's only because I should've done it when we were all still at Shiz, before you left. Because – well, remember that day Dillamond got fired and we rescued that little Cub?"

I could only stare at him. _Of course I remember that day. That day would come up in my head at very inconvenient times. But you …_

"Well, I remember it. You – you saw right through me that day, and it scared me. It scared the hell out of me. But then I realized that there was a positive way to see all that: you were the first girl, the first person outside my family in fact, who saw more than just a playboy prince. You expected me to be more than that."

 _No. This can't be happening. I'm back at the hospital, asleep. That's the only logical explanation for this._ But just in case it wasn't … "Fiyero … I'm … dying. You … know … that. It's … been … four … years … which … means … I … probably … only … have … about … a … year … left. If … that. If … you … come … with … me … you're … going … to … have … to … watch … me … die." SPEAK.

"I know," he said solemnly. "And I've thought hard about that. But I don't see it as watching you die; I see it more as being with you for the rest of your life, till the last moment." He knelt down on one knee and touched my hand. "Elphaba, I want us to be together for as long as we've got, and if that's not very long, then that's just how it is. A year with you versus a lifetime of lies, there's no contest."

And that did it; I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat. _Damn ALS!_ It was at that moment that I realized how much I had missed him, and everybody I had known at Shiz. I had become a symbol of hope for the Animals, their own personal Quazos Galleman. It had been easy to stuff Shiz into my subconscious when I could be occupied with saving Animals, playing with Saro, or hearing about Vaia and Usnavi's relationship drama. But with Fiyero with me, after all that time apart, the tears just came en masse: I cried because I could no longer eat or speak, and because most humans in Oz couldn't look at me without running away in terror, but mostly because I knew I was a ticking time bomb for anyone who cared about me, but Fiyero was so idiotic that he wanted to be with me anyway.

He waited patiently for my sobs to die down, silently rocking me back and forth as much as he could with my chest strap on. I think he knew I had two years' worth of angst pent up. But eventually, I was done, and he wiped my cheeks with his hand. "Feel better?"

I smiled up at him. "Mmm." I wondered if he thought I was a complete emotional basket case at this point.

But he wasn't disturbed at all, it seemed. "That's good," he said with a relieved laugh. "Now, I'm guessing we should probably-…"

"That was so sweet!" Vaia squealed from inside the closet. I chuckled at Fiyero's alarmed expression, which became more confused when Vaia came out of the closet. She smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Vaia Xaloson, and might I say that you are every bit as handsome as Elphaba lets on."

"W-Well, thank you, um-…"

Fiyero looked positively flustered, and we had get going, so I knew I had to intervene somehow. "Hey … can … we … do … introductions … later? Or … else … we'll … be … doing … them … in … Southstairs." SPEAK.

Vaia nodded. "Right. There's a window in that closet we can fly out of. Ready to see the Traum Hospital for Animals, Your Highness?"

"That where you've been all this time, Fae?" Fiyero asked with fake suspicion.

I smirked. "It's … what … I … call … home." SPEAK.

"Then I can't wait to see it!" Oh, how I had missed that nickname!

So, we started our journey back to the hospital, with Vaia in her usual place on the back of Killyjoy, and Fiyero on my lap. It was really the only place he could go, but neither of us complained too much. For the first few clock ticks in flight, I could tell he was very nervous; he clung onto me like his life depended on it. But he soon relaxed and got into a playful banter with Vaia. She teased him for being nervous, and he asked how she had been the first time she had flown with me. She had no answer for that. I couldn't really participate in this conversation because I had to concentrate on flying, but I was glad they were getting along. A small part of my mind told me that I should be going back to Colwin Grounds, but I knew Nessa would not be particularly happy if I showed up again after leaving her like that, especially with Fiyero in tow. So, it was Traum or bust.

A few hours later, we arrived at the hospital. Vaia hopped down almost as soon as we touched the ground, but Fiyero did not look like he was ready to get off my lap. "Ugh, can I just stay here for awhile?" he asked, looking up at me.

"No, you cannot," Vaia said, answering for me. "It's not gonna get any better if you don't stand up. Trust me, I know. Come on, up we get." She grabbed Fiyero's arm and pulled him off my lap. "There we go, Your Highness, walk it off."

He got ahold of my handlebars. "Fae, I'm gonna push you in, because I bet getting us here took a lot of magic. You're probably exhausted."

As she held the door for us, Vaia and I shared a look. _Yeah, right. That's EXACTLY what's going on!_

The lobby was empty except for Usnavi, who was sweeping the floor. He lit up when he saw me and Vaia. "Ladies! You're back! How was-…" But then he caught sight of Fiyero, and panicked. "Gaa! Gale Force! Sir, I didn't see nothing, I didn't do nothing, I'm … nothing. And I'm dropping this broom just in case you think it's a weapon."

The broom clattered to the floor and Usnavi put his hands up. But Fiyero just walked over to him and patted him on the back. "It's okay, man. I'm not here to arrest you. I'm not even in the Gale Force anymore, right Fae?"

I gave Usnavi a reassuring smile. "Mmm."

Then it dawned on him. "Oh! This is – yeah, it's the worst kept secret of the hospital! Congratulotions, green human girl." He turned to Fiyero. "And you! If you hurt her, I will cut you! That's my sister right there! Got that?"

"Usnavi!" Vaia scolded. "Don't scare the poor guy! You'll have to excuse my boyfriend, Your Highness. He can be rather excitable. Usnavi, I was wondering: are you doing anything tonight?"

He shrugged. "Just cleaning."

"Yeah, you're done for the day."

"What? No way! Why?"

"'Cause we've got a date."

His face lit up. "Okay! See you, Elphaba, Your Highness. Have a good night!" He loudly whispered to Vaia as they started heading for the nurses' lounge, "I bet they will …"

"Shut up! That's why we're giving them their privacy!" Their voices faded out of our earshot.

"Well, your friends seem nice," Fiyero remarked. "You've known them this whole time?"

"I … met … them … both … the … day … I … left … the … EC. Vaia's … taken … care … of … me … ever … since. She's … the … best. And … Usnavi … was … just … messing … with … you. He's … actually … really … sweet." SPEAK.

"Well, in all fairness, I did freak him out a little, showing up here looking like this, like, 'Hi! I'm in the Gale Force!'" We shared a laugh. "So, I wanna see this place. Show me around!"

So, I gave him basically the same tour Dr. Bea had given me on my first day. Unfortunately, most everyone was asleep, so he didn't get to meet anyone. Eventually, we ended up in the room I shared with Vaia. Once we entered, I typed out, "And … this … is … where … Vaia … and … I … live." SPEAK.

Fiyero looked around in approval. "Nice. Wow, you've really made a niche for yourself, haven't you, Fae?"

"I … love … what … I … do." SPEAK.

"I can tell. And that's what separates you from Glinda. Sure, she puts on a happy face for the public, but when we were alone together, she would often vent to me about how much she hated her job, and how much she missed you. But she never did anything about it! That's what always frustrated me. But you, you do stuff, even despite …"

"Despite … the … fact … that … practically … every … muscle … in … my … body … is … useless?" SPEAK.

He winced. "Exactly. How – how can you be so blasé about it, though? Even at Shiz, when you were losing things like crazy, you just adapted beautifully. I don't know how you do it."

"I … adapt … because … I … have … to. ALS … doesn't … slow … down … just … so … you … can … properly … get … used … to … its … latest … manifestorium." SPEAK. It was one of those rare times where I was grateful I had my device to keep me from babbling like an idiot.

"That's amazing." He stood up and opened up one of the cabinets above our mini-kitchen. "You don't mind if I eat this cheese, do you?"

"You're … more … than … welcome." SPEAK.

"Cool." I smiled as he eagerly dug into the cheese. _Some things never change._ Presently, he stopped stuffing his face and held the cheese out to me. "You want some?"

I cringed, knowing what I had to tell him. "I … can't … eat … anymore." SPEAK.

"Oh. Then, how do you …?"

"I'm … tube … fed." SPEAK.

"Oh." But he only looked disappointed for a clock tick before he jumped into action. "Well then, we should get on that! It's dinnertime! Where's the supplies for that? In your bag?" _Sweet Oz, he wants to help me eat. What did I do to deserve this?_

"Mmm." As he started rifling through the bag on the back of Killyjoy, I typed out, "You … don't … have … to … do … this." SPEAK.

At this point, he had just found my tube, and he set it down on the table. Then he moved to face me. "Elphaba – are you hungry?"

"Mmm," I had to admit.

"And can you eat any other way besides through this tube?"

"Nnn."

"And do you really want to interrupt Vaia's evening? 'Cause that Usnavi guy seemed like he was really looking forward to hanging out with her." Damn him, he was using logic, something I was not entirely prepared for.

I sighed. "No … of … course … not. It's … just … you … shouldn't … have … to … take … care … of … me." SPEAK.

"Hey, I'm taking care of you because I want to, not because I have to," Fiyero insisted. "If having dinner with you means I'm gonna have to do this tube thing, then that's what I'm going to do." I had nothing to say against that. "So, do I just pour the stuff into the tube?"

"Water … first. That … flushes … it … out." SPEAK.

"Gotcha." He poured some water from a bottle that Vaia always kept in my bag. I only realized it a split second before it was too late, but he had forgotten to close the clamp in the middle of the tube, which meant that water sprayed everywhere, including all over Fiyero's clothes. "Oh, shit! Well, at least that was just water!"

And that sold me. He was totally comfortable helping me, and all I could do was laugh with him. "There's … a … clamp … you're … supposed … to … close … you … know." SPEAK.

"You could've told me!" But he was laughing hard now, holding onto my armrest for support. "I always end up spilling things when I'm with you for some reason."

And then the tube was in my lap, forgotten, and his lips were on mine before I even fully registered what was going on. But it didn't take me long to register it. Fiyero was kissing me. I wasn't technically kissing him, I couldn't, but he didn't mind, so neither did I. I know this is horribly cliché, but that kiss was simply incredible, and I wanted more. I had a near-perfect man with me and a year to live. What else would you expect?

Eventually, he pulled away and grinned. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Forget … the … g-tube. Vaia … fed … me … just … before … we … went … to … the … Palace … and … I … want … tonight … to … count … for … something." SPEAK.

"You do?" Fiyero asked, surprised. "I mean, you want to-…"

"Mmm," I insisted. "This … might … be … our … only … chance. Either … because … of … my … illness … or … because … everyone … wants … us … dead. We've … got … to … take … advantage … of … the … time … we … have. And … you … won't … be … forcing … me … because … I … want … this … and … I'll … be … able … to … tell … you … at … any … time … if … I … change … my … mind." SPEAK.

He clearly wasn't expecting that. "Well, okay then! To be honest, I kinda thought you'd want to take this slow, but-…"

"You're … not … the … only … one … who's … changed." SPEAK.

"Oh, Fae …" Those were the last things we said to each other that night. We had two years to make up for, so his kisses were just as intense as my crying had been earlier. His hands were everywhere: my hair, all up and down my back … Of course, I was no stranger to being touched; it was a necessity of my life. But Vaia and Glinda really only touched me because they had to. Fiyero touched me because he wanted to, and I felt everywhere he made his decision. Eventually, we ended up on my bed, and even though it was a tight fit, we made the most of it, and I went to sleep feeling the best I had felt in a long time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I awoke the next morning to see sunlight streaming in through the window and Fiyero still sleeping beside me. Upon seeing him, the biggest, cheesiest smile crossed my face. The previous night had been utterly amazing, he hadn't cared that I couldn't reciprocate in the way a typical person could, and now, under his influence, I was waking up late. For me, anyway. As much as it would have been kind of nice to watch him sleep (I'm aware that sounds just a tad creepy), he needed to get up and get both of us dressed, before …

"Yo! Yo, green human girl, I got an announcement! It involves large amounts, somewhere in the range of ninety six thousand!"

We could hear him from all the way down the hall, and it woke Fiyero up. "What in Oz …?" he groaned.

Just then, Usnavi burst in. "Ninety six thousand Ozma coins! Praise Lurline, I won the lotto! Can you believe it, Elphaba, I won the lotto! No more-…" Then he noticed Fiyero, who was desperately trying to keep himself and me covered with the sheets. "Oh. Right, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you two. I'm leaving now, but I just wanted you to know my big news. Be happy for me!" He laughed heartily as he left the room.

"Well, that was an … interesting wake up call," Fiyero said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Does he do that often?"

I chuckled. "Mmm." _You have no idea._

"This is the strangest place I've ever been to – and I love it!" He got up and stretched. "Hey, wanna get in your chair so you can talk and stuff?"

"Mmm." So he picked me up, sheets and all, and carried me over to Killyjoy. A part of me just wanted to stay in his arms forever, in our own little private corner of Oz …

But in seconds, I was in Killyjoy, and Fiyero was pouring water into my tube. "And this time, I remembered to close the clamp!" he announced proudly. "How about that? You ready?"

"Mmm." So he put my tube in and opened the clamp, as if he had done it a million times before. _Fuck. I don't deserve this._ "I … just … wish …" I stopped typing, debating whether I should say the utterly pathetic thing that was on my mind.

But it was too late; he had already eagerly moved over to look at my screen. "What?"

I sighed. "… that … I … could … be … beautiful … for … you." Even after the night we had, I still didn't quite get why Fiyero didn't want someone with a normal lifespan – and someone who wasn't green and a fugitive.

"Elphaba …"

"And … don't … tell … me … that … I … am. You … don't … have … to … lie … to … me."

"It's not lying!" he insisted, turning away from my screen to look at me. "It's just looking at things another way." _Oh my Oz, he is too perfect._ "And look, I know you feel bad about Glinda, but you two have been friends forever. I don't want to be the one to tear that apart. You can get past this." He laughed a little as he began to give me the CalMix. "I remember when I first came to Shiz, you two would chase each other around the courtyard, and you would almost always end up catching her."

"Well … she … always … doomed … herself … by … wearing … those … ridiculous … heels." Another memory came to my mind. "Remember … the … time … she … fell … into … a … mud … puddle … on … the … way … back … from … the … Ozdust … one … night?"

"Yes!" Fiyero exclaimed. "We were all so drunk that Boq and I could barely talk, and you and Nessa kept crashing into one another."

I sighed. "Life … was … easier … then."

"Well, it was an easier time. But-…"

Suddenly, Vaia came in. "Hey, green human girl, I thought you might want to – and oh my Oz, you two are naked! Okay, nursing school did not have a class on this … um, Prince Boy! You need to get dressed before somebody sees you!"

Fiyero spluttered. "B-But I'm feeding-…"

"Hey! I have a nursing degree and two years of experience, and I'm dressed! I'll feed her. One of our anesthetists is already spreading rumors about your 'taxi,' so …" Fiyero reddened and quickly put on some pants. Vaia sighed and sat down next to me. "Endrea would not stop probing me this morning for gossip about the two of you! Why does she always have to be up in everybody's business?" Endrea was the nurse who had given me a haircut shortly after my arrival at the hospital.

"She's … Endrea. And … I'm … guessing … she … knows … about … Usnavi's … big … win?" SPEAK.

Vaia sobered. "I don't want to talk about that."

Soon after that, I was fed and dressed, and the three of us were relaxing, resolving to have a day off before figuring out how we would adapt to having a third person in our group. Vaia was quizzing us about Shiz, since she had never even been on campus. "So like, the main courtyard has a lot of important buildings around it," Fiyero explained. "There's the history building, the agricultural sciences building, the life sciences building … and there's a statue of some important guy in the middle. I forget who."

"Only … Joonus … Truner. Shiz's … founder. He … was … kind … of … important." SPEAK.

"Right. I never liked that statue."  
I turned to Vaia. "He … fell … off … the … statue … once." SPEAK.

That cracked her up. "Damn! Why was he on the statue to begin with?"

"I was dancing on it," Fiyero admitted sheepishly. "What?! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

I smirked. "Until … you … landed … on … your … ass." SPEAK.

"You just don't appreciate my dancing skills, that's all."

We all laughed at that, but my laughter died down as an uneasy feeling came over me. The wind whistled outside, sounding uncannily like someone screaming in pain. Someone familiar … Vaia startled me by putting her hand on my shoulder. "Elphaba? Are you alright?"

"Do … either … of … you … hear … that … screaming?" SPEAK.

"Screaming?" Fiyero repeated. "I mean, there's the wind outside …"

My heart stopped for a clock tick as I recognized just whose screams I was hearing. "My … sister … is … in … danger!" SPEAK. And if Nessa was in danger, that meant little Frex probably was too. I never should have left them!

"What?" Vaia asked. "How do you know?"

"I … don't … know. I … just … do!" SPEAK. Suddenly, I saw a vision so shocking and terrible that I screamed myself, alarming Fiyero and Vaia.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked with concern. "What d'ya see?"

 _I can't believe I'm even typing this._ "It … doesn't … make … any … sense! It's … a … house … but … it's … flying … through … the … sky!" SPEAK.

Vaia raised an eyebrow. "A flying house? Really?"

"I'm … not … crazy! We … have … to … go … to … Nessa!" SPEAK. I gave Vaia the look I usually reserved for when I was trying to communicate without my device. _Please! You promised you would always trust me!_

"Alright, green human girl," Vaia said solemnly. "Who am I to question your visions? I need to get away from this hospital anyway. Prince Boy, you coming?"

Fiyero nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

"Nnn!" I protested. "It's … too … dangerous." SPEAK.

He didn't argue, thank Oz. "Okay. But hey, you don't have to come back here when you're done. My family has a castle in the eastern Vinkus, Kiamo Ko. There are just some sentries who watch over it; we've never lived in it."

"Then, where do you live?" Vaia asked curiously.

"Um, the other castle."

"Oh. Duh."

Fiyero went over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Good luck, Fae. I love you, you know."

His embrace was as warm as ever, but as he let me go, I got a disturbing feeling that this would be the last time I would be in his arms. "We'll … see … each … other … again … right?" SPEAK.

"Elphaba, I meant what I said last night. I'm going to be with you until the very end. You can see houses that fly through the sky! Can't you see that?" I couldn't help but return his smile, and the feeling of his lips on mine lingered even when Vaia and I were fifty feet in the air. But I tried my best to shake that feeling off and concentrate. I had to save my sister.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! Here's Chapter 29!**

 **Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is over four pages long in Word, so it took awhile.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

As we flew east, the wind kept growing stronger, so I flew us above the clouds for Vaia's safety more than anything. After years of experience flying, I found I could type and fly at the same time as long as I paid some attention to where I was going. And there was definitely a conversation I needed to have with Vaia. "So … what … exactly … is … going … on … between … you … and … Usnavi?" SPEAK.

She let out a sharp sigh. "That stupid lottery. He's rich now, relatively, but all he wants to do is wander around Oz like a nomad, blowing all that money. It isn't right! If I won the lottery, I would donate most of it to the hospital. We're barely scraping by as it is. One of Usnavi's faults is that he doesn't always see past his small little world. He's not self centered exactly; he just doesn't always get the big picture, you know? It's so frustrating sometimes! But that's why I'm glad we're going to your boyfriend's castle. Usnavi and I need some time apart."

"Relationships … aren't … always … perfect … Vaia. I'd … be … more … concerned … if … you … two … didn't … have … any … conflict … at … all. And … maybe … after … this … ordeal … is … over … we … could … invite … him … over … to … Kiamo … Ko … for … dinner … so … you … can … talk … it … out. Because … I … think … you … two … are … great … together." SPEAK.

"Maybe, after a period of time," Vaia conceded. "But we really need some away time. I'm hoping this whole thing with your sister will distract me." _Funny, I was hoping_ your _thing with Usnavi would distract_ me _!_

I was not in any way prepared for what we found in Center Munch. A very peculiar looking house, the same one I had seen in my vision, seemed to have crash landed in one corner of the town square. A bunch of Munchkins were lingering in the square; it looked like the aftermath of some sort of party. Glinda was there, dressed in some ridiculous pink getup, and she was talking animatedly to a girl who looked to be about ten years of age. _Glinda can make friends with a doorknob …_

"Um, Elphaba?" Vaia started nervously. "Hate to be 'that person,' but, um, I think you need to take a closer look at that house."

So I landed us behind the house so we wouldn't be seen, and then slowly crept around the side of the house until I could see the front of it. And then I saw what Vaia was talking about: two feet poked out from under the house. It would have been horrifying enough to know that someone had been crushed by the house, but I recognized the white and black striped stockings that clad those feet. Those were the stockings I had given Nessa for her eighteenth birthday. _Oh my Oz, I'm too late. I'm such a …_ But I couldn't cry, because that would alert everyone to our presence. I couldn't safely mourn my little sister, whom I had taken care of as long as I had been able, who had taken care of me when she could, whom I never thought I would have to mourn. She hadn't been the best governor, and she hadn't understood the concept of marriage, but she had been a great mother to little Frex, and the best sister I could have asked for. I knew the Munchkins hated her, but I thought it was really insensitive of them to celebrate the death of a fellow human being. _Oh, Nessa …_

"You see, dear Dorothy, those shoes will protect you," Glinda chirped in a clearly fake happy voice. "But I must warn you that they might make you a target of the Wicked Witch of the West." Almost automatically, I looked down at the girl Dorothy's feet, and sure enough, she was wearing Nessa's shoes! It was all I could do not to rush out there and take them back, somehow. Damn Glinda! I knew exactly what this was about!

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Dorothy repeated, clutching what looked like a small dog to her chest. "W-Who's that?"

Glinda grimaced visibly. "She is the older sister of the Wicked Witch of the East, and she's even worse than her sister. Between the interesting way you arrived here and the shoes on your feet, she will not be pleased with you." _You don't fucking say, Glinda._ "I think the best thing for you to do is to get out of Oz altogether."  
"Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether." Dorothy became thoughtful. "But – which is the way back to Kansas? I can't go the way I came."

"No, that's true," Glinda agreed. "Unfortunately, I don't know where this 'Kan-ziz' is, but one person who might know would be the Great and Terrible Wizard of Oz. He lives in the Emerald City, which is a bit of a long journey from here. But don't worry, all you have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Dorothy looked in the direction where Glinda's ridiculous wand was pointing and grinned happily. "Oh! I see! Alright! Thank you, Miss Glinda! Bye now!" And she practically skipped to the Yellow Brick Road in her gaudy blue and white checkered dress and my sister's shoes, carrying that stupid dog in her arms. Oh, I was going to enjoy tormenting this girl!

Glinda waved. "Bye, Dorothy! And remember, just take that one road the whole time!" But Dorothy was out of earshot at this point. Glinda sighed. "I hope they don't get lost. I am so bad at giving directions!" She suddenly seemed to remember something; she went over to a metal box near the middle of the square. "Barbaric little Munchkins. It's okay, darling. Your Aunt Glinda's gonna get you out of there."

To my horror, she pulled out a very tearful and traumatized Frex. "Who are you? I want my mama! I want my Auntie Fabala! Where's my mama?"

"Your mama's … not here right now, sweetie," Glinda answered carefully. Purposefully, she laid him across her shoulder so he couldn't see the wrecked house. But she saw it, and I think it was then that she fully understood that there actually was a woman squashed under that house. "Oh, Nessa … sweet Oz. Um, Frex darling, what about we try to find your daddy? That sound good?"

Frex struggled in Glinda's arms. "No! I want my mama and Auntie Fabala!"

 _Oh Frex, don't worry, Auntie Fabala is coming right to you!_ With a groan, I rushed out into the square. Glinda was so stunned that her grip on Frex slackened, and he wriggled free and ran right over to me.

"Auntie Fabala!" He climbed onto my lap and hugged me. "Where's Mama? Do you know where Mama is?"

"Nnn," I answered, hoping that my tone of voice would be comforting, even if he didn't understand that I was saying "no." I went back over to our hiding spot and signaled for Vaia to take him. "Frex … this … is … Vaia. Stay … with … her … okay? I … have … to … take … care … of … something … real … quick." SPEAK.

"Okay," he said quietly. _Poor little thing, he has no idea what's going on._ I really did not want to waste my energy typing out a message to the person who had just given away my sister's effects like it was nothing, so I gave Glinda a powerful glare that had terrified many an Ozian citizen.

I was disappointed; she wasn't fazed by it in the least. She crossed her arms smugly. "I don't think we have anything further to say to one another."

I huffed, realizing I had to go back on my promise to myself that I wouldn't bother typing anything to Glinda. "I … wanted … something … to … remember … her … by. But … all … that's … left … of … her … are … a … shaken … little … boy … who's … just … lost … his … mother … and … those … shoes. And … now … that … wretched … little … farm … girl … has … walked … off … with … the … damn … shoes! So … I'd … appreciate … some … time ... alone … to … say … goodbye … to … my … sister." SPEAK. Without a word, Glinda moved aside, giving me a better view of those stocking feet. This was all my fault. We should have gone straight back to Colwin Grounds when we left the Emerald City. Nessa probably would have been annoyed at Fiyero's presence, but at least she would have been alive. I didn't full out sob (even in extreme grief, I had to be cautious), but I let the tears run down my cheeks. _Oh, Nessa, Nessa, forgive me …_

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, coming up to my side. "It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents happen! Here, let me wipe your face."

I shrieked and moved away from her before that handkerchief even got close to my face. _Now you want to help me? You had your fucking chance two years ago!_ "You … call … this … an … accident?" SPEAK.

"Well, maybe not an accident …"

"Then … what … would … you … call … it?" SPEAK.

"A … regime change!" Glinda said, clearly pulling that answer out of her ass. "Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate!"

As I played my next message, I acted like I was seriously trying to figure something out. "So … you … think … cyclones … just … appear … out … of … the … blue?" SPEAK.

"Well, I don't know! I've never thought about it."

"Of … course … you've … never! You're … too … busy … telling … everyone … how … wonderful … everything … is!" SPEAK.

"Hey, I'm a public figure now!" Glinda screamed defensively. "People expect me to – be encouraging."

I gave her my skeptical look. "To … lie … you … mean?" SPEAK.

"Well, what exactly have you been doing besides riding around in that filthy old thing?" _Oh no, you do_ _not_ _insult Killyjoy!_

"Well … we … can't … all … come … and … go … by … bubble." SPEAK. I smirked in satisfaction at her taken aback look. _Perfect._ And just to nail it home … "Who … invented … that … anyways? The … Wizard? Even … if … he … didn't … I'm … sure … he'd … still … take … credit … for … it." SPEAK.

Glinda fake coughed in the same annoying way she used to do back at Shiz. "Well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?"

 _Oh, you want to fight about Fiyero, do you? Fine. Let's fight about Fiyero._ "You … wait … a … clock … tick. I … know … it's … difficult … for … that … blissful … blonde … brain … of … yours … to … comprehend … that … someone … like … him … could … actually … choose … someone … like … me. But … it's … happened. It's … real. You … can … wave … that … ridiculous … wand … all … you … want. But … you … can't … change … it. He … never … belonged … to … you. He … doesn't … love … you … and … he … never … did. He … loves … me!" SPEAK. I listened to the mechanical voice that sounded like healthy me on Quadling grass. I glared knives at Glinda to make up for my voice's flat tone. How dare she belittle my first romantic experience like that?!

As my message played, I gradually rolled closer and closer to Glinda, hoping that would intimidate her. Well, that turned out to be a mistake because it did the exact opposite. She slapped me as soon as my message had finished. It took her only about a clock tick to take in the fact that she had just slapped someone who couldn't slap back or physically retaliate in any way. Her face was priceless. But, just because I couldn't physically retaliate didn't mean I couldn't retaliate at all. A quick mental incantation had Glinda slammed against a Munchkin house. It gave me a twisted sense of satisfaction to see her struggle to get up again, stunned at what I had done. "Ugh, Elphaba, that hurt. Why would you do that? I took care of you for over a year, you know!"

"Same … reason … you … slapped … me. I … couldn't … just … let … that … go. And … randomly … giving … away … my … sister's … shoes … kind … of … cancels … out … wiping … my … ass … a … few … times … at … Shiz." SPEAK.

"Well, taking my fiancé 'kind of cancels out' all those times you helped me with my homework! So there!" I tried to push her into the water fountain that was in the middle of the square, but I missed, and she ended up just crashing into it. But she quickly got back up, rushed toward me, and started hitting me mercilessly with my own hat. I was thinking about how I could possibly reach her arm with my mouth to bite her when …

"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" Men that I immediately recognized as part of the Gale Force pulled Glinda off me, though she struggled fiercely.

"No, let me go!" she howled. "I almost had her!"

"It's alright, Lady Glinda," one of the Gale Forcers said comfortingly. "We've got her now. Sorry it took so long to get here by the way." _Wait, what?!_ The Gale Forcer turned back to his comrades. "Alright, boys. How we wanna do this?"

"Don't worry, Captain," a gruff voice said from behind me. "Me and my buddies figured out a way. We even practiced it last week on a crippled guy who tried to rob Ozma Bank. Ready, guys?"

"Oh yeah!" And before I knew it, rough hands were all over my body, undoing all my straps and then lifting me out of my chair before I could even think to get away. In a short time, I was hanging from the arms of two Gale Forcers, no conceivable way to escape.

"Oh goodness, be careful!" Glinda yelled over the Gale Forcers' shouts of triumph. "I'm so sorry, Elphie. I had no idea this was gonna happen."

"UUUGH!" _Like hell you didn't._ I so wished I could have looked her in the eyes to let her know how utterly betrayed I felt. She had, essentially, used my sister's death as a trap to capture me. But gravity and my dead neck muscles demanded that I look at the sky instead.

But just as I was about to accept my fate, I heard a shout of, "Hey! Let the green girl go!" Fiyero. _Damn him! He's supposed to be in the Vinkus, waiting for me! What a stupid, noble, brainless …_ "Hey, I said let her go! Or explain to all of Oz how the Gale Force watched while Glinda the Good was slain."

"Fiyero, no!" She sounded terrified, so I guessed he must've really been aiming a gun at her.

He sounded desperate now. "Let her go."

"Okay, Tigulaar," one of the Gale Forcers holding me said, chuckling. "We'll let her go." And I was thrown down onto the ground. My head throbbed in pain. But really, I didn't exactly expect the Gale Forcers to carefully put me back into my chair.

Fiyero cursed. "Idiots! Alright, I can still shoot Her Goodness any time I want, okay? Alright. Glad we're on the same page." He picked me up and, even though the situation was dire and you could've cut the tension with a knife, I couldn't help but smile at the stark contrast between the violent way the Gale Forcers had handled me and the way Fiyero gently carried me to and put me back in Killyjoy. He strapped me back in and returned my smile. "There you go, Fae. Okay, you need to go. Now!"

"Nnn!" _I'm not going without you! Don't you know what they'll do to you?_

"Yes! Elphaba, you have to get out of here!"

Glinda slowly walked up to me and put my hat back on my head. "Do it," she whispered.

That was all I needed. I wasted no time in going over to where Vaia and Frex were hiding. Vaia immediately put Frex on my lap and climbed onto the back of Killyjoy, and we were off. But I did not miss the new captain's orders to his men. They were going to torture him. My poor Fiyero. I flew higher, knowing that would get us to Kiamo Ko faster. We ran into those Monkeys that I had freed along the way, and they tagged along with us to the castle. Fine by me.

We got to Kiamo Ko, the Monkeys flew to the basement, and Vaia was aware enough to distract Frex with a snack. I had to get to work; there was still a chance Fiyero was still alive. I hoped. I desperately flipped through the Grimmerie until I found a spell that seemed to be some kind of healing charm. I had no clue what it would do, but it was my only hope. _Elika nahmen nahmen atum atum elika nahmen._ But it didn't work. I didn't feel the rush that I usually felt while casting a spell. _Oh, Unnamed God, on the off chance that You exist, PLEASE help me! Elika nahmen nahmen atum atum elika nahmen._ But still, nothing. He was going to die, if he wasn't dead already. Just another calamity in my life. Figures.

And of course, this got me crying for the second time that day. I hated to cry, but I was alone, and there was nothing else I could do. Somehow, the loss of Fiyero hurt more than losing Nessa, Doctor Dillamond, Glinda's friendship, my speech. He had given up everything to be with me (and I had let him), and now he was paying the price for it. So was I.

Soon, my crying turned into screaming, so I went out onto my new balcony and screamed at the woods below. I didn't care who heard me. If anybody came to see what was going on, they would find out very swiftly what happens when you disturb the Wicked Witch of the West. And that got me wishing I had never left the hospital. At the hospital, I had been surrounded by people who respected and admired me. I never had to fully face who I really was when I was there. But I had left, so I had to face it. I was the Wicked Witch of the West. Maybe it was time to start acting like it.

 **And there you have it! You know, I always wondered why Elphaba didn't use magic even in the canon catfight scene, where she can move and stuff. To me, it seems like an easy way to overpower Glinda, who isn't as good at magic. Ah, well.**

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

One month after the … event, I still had no motivation to do anything, not even to go after that little corpse robbing brat who had Nessa's shoes. Throughout my time on the run, thinking about Shiz had been comforting, a calming reminder of a simpler time. Now when I thought about Shiz, all I could think about were those feet sticking out from under that house and his mangled body hanging in a cornfield from a pole. I had also become susceptible to nightmares that always ended with me crying out and waking myself (and sometimes Vaia and Frex) up. And every time, I knew that if my lips and tongue could move, I would be yelling his name. I thought that this must be close to the hell Nessa and Father had believed in, or even worse.

For awhile, Vaia was very subdued and respectful of my need to be mentally alone, but one morning, she came into our new room cheerfully and announced, "Guess what? I was productive last night! Wanna know what I did?"

I didn't react; I knew she was probably going to tell me anyway.

Sure enough, she pulled a board with letters and numbers on it out from behind her back. "I made you a communication board! For when your device breaks! Isn't it cool? I've put the letters into numbered groups, so I'll list out the numbers until you tell me when I've gotten to the right one, and then we'll do the same thing for the letters in that group. Shall we give it a try?"

"Mmm." _But only to tell you exactly how I feel about it._

"Okay! One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six? Seven?"

"Mmm."

"Seven. Okay. T?"

"Mmm."

"Alright, T. One? Two? Three?"

"Mmm."

"G? H?"

"Mmm."

"Okay. TH. One? Two? Three?"

"Mmm."

"G? H? I?"

"Mmm."

"So, 'this,' I assume? Okay, next word. One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six?"

"Mmm."

"P? Q? R? S?"

"Mmm!" All too soon, this was becoming tedious.

"Okay, I got it, S. One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six? Seven?"

"Mmm."

"T? U?"

"Mmm."

"So, SU. Okay then. One?"

"Mmm."

"A? B? C?"

"Mmm."

"So, S-U-C … oh. 'This sucks.' That's what you're saying?"

"Mmm!" _And I could've written a paragraph on my device in the time it took to spell that out!_

"Got it." Vaia put the board down. "I know it does. But it would suck even more if you were stuck with a broken device, only able to answer yes or no questions. You know?"

"Mmm," I said, humoring her.

Vaia nodded sarcastically. "Uh-huh. I know when you're being serious. I'm sorry, Elphaba, I just thought this would distract both of us from our respective … things. You wanna get up?"

 _Do I have to? Might as well._ "Mmm."

So Vaia showered me, dressed me, and gave me my morning can of CalMix, which made me feel sort of better in that I didn't want to roll off a cliff as much. "Let me guess," Vaia said as she put my tube away. "You want your spellbook, and you want me to leave you until lunch. Right?"

"Mmm."

"It must be nice to feel wanted." She dropped the Grimmerie onto my stand. "There you go. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Also, I'm gonna send Frex up to you after his breakfast. You two need some quality aunt-nephew bonding time. And you're trying out that board! At least for a day." She put the board where my device usually went and knelt by my chair. "Look, I know it might seem like I don't care what you're going through, but I do. He … he wouldn't want you to just sit here like a bump on a stick. Be the awesome person he fell in love with. I think that's the best thing you can do for him."

"Uuugh!" _I do NOT appreciate being lectured by someone who works for me!_ She took the hint and left, and I went over to my new crystal ball, which I had gotten from a most unlikely source: the enchantress Mombi, sometimes referred to as the Wicked Witch of the North. Vaia and I had found her home shortly before our trip to Munchkinland. She was not pleased to meet me, as she felt that I had stolen her reputation as the most notorious witch in Oz. I told her quite honestly that I didn't choose my title, she called me young and stupid (among other things), and I told her to give me her crystal ball or I would risk capture to tell the Wizard exactly where her hideout was. That crystal ball was mine within clock ticks.

Presently, I looked into the crystal ball, and as always, it showed me just what I wanted to see: that dim witted little girl and her dog, as well as their new friend, a man made out of straw, curiously enough. Who had decided it was a good idea to bring a scarecrow to life was beyond me, but some magical practictioners had twisted minds, I guessed. I thought about getting Vaia and going out to scare the crap out of the merry travelers, but I couldn't just leave Frex alone with Chistery and the other Monkeys, and I knew they were about to pass through a grove of the same apple trees that had harassed Vaia. That should give the little brat a start …

"Whatcha doing, Auntie Fabala?" Frex eagerly ran into the room and went to the crystal ball. "Ooo! Pretty!"

"Nnn!" _Oh for Oz sake, get away from that before you break it!_ But of course, I couldn't tell him that because all I had was the stupid board, and Vaia hadn't considered the fact that my two year old nephew COULDN'T READ.

But the short attention span of a toddler was on my side, because soon Frex lost interest in the crystal ball and climbed onto my lap. "You look sad, Auntie Fabala. Why are you sad?"

I looked down at him. _You want me to make you a list, kid?_

He snuggled up to me. "I'm sad too. I miss Mama. Do you miss Mama too?"

I really did not want to cry in front of him, but I just couldn't help it. I had not only lost my sister, but poor Frex had lost his mother at roughly the same age that I had lost my mother. He didn't deserve that at all.

"Oh, don't cry, Auntie Fabala!" Frex sat up and wiped my eyes with his hand, which made me wonder how many times he had seen Vaia do it and what he would think of this period in his life as an adult. "We'll see Mama again. She'll be back."

Ugh. I had to take on my first real challenge in raising Frex, but I couldn't do it if I couldn't properly have a conversation with the boy. So I yelled for Vaia, and almost immediately we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "What's up, Elphaba?" she asked upon entering our room. "You need something?"

 _No actually, I don't. I just worked out my vocal cords for the hell of it._ I looked over at where my device lay. "Mmm!"

She sighed. "I know you want your device, but I think it's good to try new things once in a while. You might end up liking the board."

I glared at her. _Do you want to give me my device or do you want to get hexed?_

"And I'm getting the patented Wicked Witch of the West death glare. Got it. One communication device, coming right up." She put the board away and mounted my device. "There you go. Need anything else?"

"Nnn."

Vaia sighed again. "Alright. Call me if you need me." She went back downstairs, and I briefly wondered if I was being a bitch.

 _Not important right now. Focus on Frex._ "Frex … did … your … mama … ever … tell … you … who … you … were … named … for?" SPEAK.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. Grandpa Frex. I don't remember him though."

"Why … don't … you … remember … him?" SPEAK.

"He was only with Mama and Daddy and me when I was a baby. Mama says he's with the Unnamed God in heaven now."

 _Sweet Oz, Nessa's already indoctrinated him with her unionist bullshit. Not to malign the dead, but really, Nessa? Alright, I can work this._ "Yes … your … mama … believed … that … people … go … to … heaven … when … they … die. Grandpa … Frex … died. His … body … and … mind … stopped … working … and … he … died. And … your … mama … was … hurt … a … short … while … ago. That's … why … you're … with … me … now. Your … mama … was … hurt … so … badly … that … she … died … too." SPEAK.

"Oh. Can Mama come back and visit though?"

I held back tears. "No. People … can't … come … back … once … they've … died. I'm … so … sorry … Frex." SPEAK.

And then he started crying. That just broke my heart. "But why did Mama die? Was it my fault?"

"Nnn!" _More my fault, kid._ "It … was … not … your … fault. Your … mama … died … because … there … are … some … really … bad … people … in … this … world. But … you … know … what … we … can … do … to … honor … her?" SPEAK.

"What, Auntie Fabala?"

"We're … getting … your … mama's … shoes. It's … time … you … see … what … Auntie … does … for … a … living." SPEAK.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello! Here's Chapter 31!**

 **Sorry this took so long. I had finals, and then I had to move out of my dorm. And now I'm at camp, so y'all know how that goes.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

We left early the next morning for Munchkinland so we would hopefully catch the band of irregulars when they were stopped for lunch. Frex was more hyper than Glinda during a shoe sale, expressing his excitement about accompanying me on my mission several times throughout breakfast, until Vaia told him to eat up or else we would be too late. Then, as we were preparing to leave, my bladder decided that just then was the perfect time to empty, so Vaia had to rush me to the bathroom. We made it just in time, thank Oz. As Vaia was putting my device back in place, she looked at me and said, "Hey, you okay? You have something face."

I smiled a little; "something face" was a reference to a comic book series that Vaia was obsessed with. "I'm … fine. It's … just … it … seems … like … Frex … is … taking … this … a … little … too … well. I'm … worried … that … he's … suppressing … his … grief." SPEAK.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry," Vaia assured me. "He just hasn't fully registered it yet. I know I didn't really understand that my Papa was gone until I was at least six. But I do think this little outing will get him on the path to understanding."

"And … we're … hopefully … going … to … get … something … he … can … remember … his … mother … by." SPEAK.

Vaia sighed. "Right."

As soon as we got back to my room, Frex jumped onto my lap. "Is it time to fly, Auntie Fabala?" he asked eagerly.

"Mmm," I said, laughing.

"Yay!"

"Just hold on to your Auntie Fabala tight, okay?" Vaia told him. "We're going to be pretty high up, and I don't want you to fall."

"Okay!"

So we flew out of my window, Frex screaming with delight all the way. It sort of irritated me that this was just a big adventure to him, when it was really me trying to get back what had been thoughtlessly stolen from me. This mission was dangerous, no question. Dangerous because I had an Animal and the two year old son of the Wicked Witch of the East with me, easy collateral damage in a Gale Force attack. And my health was a factor too. People with ALS cannot afford to get sick, especially with anything involving the respiratory system. _But screw my health. I need those damn shoes._

It took a little over three hours to get to western Munchkinland, where I knew Dorothy and her companions had to be, since I had not heard of their arrival in the Emerald City yet. We stopped to rest in a barn on the edge of the Pine Barren. While Vaia helped Frex in the bathroom (Nessa had only just started the process of toilet training, but we had expedited it, because I couldn't change nappies, and Vaia didn't want to), I positioned myself between the open door and one of the windows, where I could watch travelers passing by, but still be out of sight. The Yellow Brick Road was pretty quiet for awhile, with the occasional vacationer or merchant coming through.

Frex and Vaia came back from the bathroom, and Frex immediately jumped up onto the back of my chair. "Are we going flying again now, Auntie Fabala?"

"Not … right … now. We … have … to … find … the … girl … who … has … your … mama's … shoes. Remember?" SPEAK.

He frowned. "But who has Mama's shoes?"

"You'll … know … when … you … see … her. But … we … have … to … be … quiet … now … okay? We … don't … want … anyone … to … hear … us." SPEAK.

"Okay," he whispered.

Soon after, Vaia distributed various materials of sustenance (apples for herself and Frex, CalMix for me), and not long after that, we heard a familiar voice coming from down the road. "So glad you decided to come along with us, Mr. Riddle!" Dorothy said in an annoyingly cheerful manner. "I'm sure the Wizard will help you find your son!" I moved closer to the window, and confirmed that Dorothy's new companion was Boq.

"Mr. Riddle was my father," Boq said dismissively. "Call me Boq. And Dorothy, I'd advise you not to get your hopes up about meeting the Wizard. He's a busy man, ruling Oz and all that. I'm not sure he'll have the time to help us."

"Oh, but he will! He must! We've come such a long way already!"

I quickly typed out, "Hold … Frex." Vaia nodded and guided Frex away from the doorway, distracting him with some trinkets that were left in the barn. Once they were a safe distance away, I moved into the doorway, causing the three itenerents to stop in their tracks.

"It's the Wicked Witch," Boq breathed. _Really, Boq? I got you through Doctor Engasburg's calculus class._

"Oh my God," Dorothy said slowly, eyes wide. "But she's … I mean, should we just-…?"

"No, Dorothy," the Scarecrow replied, not looking away from me. "I-I think, of course I don't know, with not having a brain and all that, but I think she's trying to say something to us. We'd better stick around so we don't get blown up or something."

 _How dare this dumb scarecrow presume things about me? Of course, he's right, but … okay, just concentrate on typing._ "So … you … think … you … can … protect … yourself … from … me … by … associating … with … these … fine … gentlemen? You … don't … know … who … you're … dealing … with. I … acquire … grudges … easily … and … have … trouble … letting … them … go. My … sister … was … alive … before … you … came … and … now … she … is … dead. And … not … only … did … you … murder … my … sister … but … you … also … stole … my … sister's … shoes … right … off … her … dead … but … not … even … cold … yet … feet. I … only … want … what's … mine. Give … me … the … shoes." SPEAK.

All three of them were more than a little intimidated by my mini tirade, but Dorothy eventually spoke up. "I-I didn't mean to kill your sister," she began. "It was just that my house was picked up by a cyclone. I was trapped inside; it was a miracle I didn't die too."

"That's … nice. My … sister's … shoes … please." SPEAK.

"O-Oh, b-but …" _Swear to Lurline, if she stutters one more time, I am going to run her over._ "But Miss Glinda gave them to me. She told me never to take them off. But I still tried to, and I couldn't. It's like they're stuck. Miss Glinda must've put a spell on them or something. I'm sorry."

 _Of course! Damn Glinda! That stupid, interfering, blonde …_ I got so angry that I started coughing. Still out of sight, Vaia put a hand on my shoulder. After awhile, I calmed down enough to type out, "I … know … I … don't … seem … like … much … of … a … threat … but … we … will … meet … again. And … when … we … do … I … will … not … be … as … forgiving." SPEAK. I moved away from the door and signaled for Vaia to close it.

Vaia, Frex, and I hid out in the barn until nightfall, when traveling would be safer. Of course, that meant we were going to get back to Kiamo Ko way past somebody's bedtime, but I figured a late night here and there wouldn't hurt him. We had a minor hiccup once we entered the Thousand Year Grasslands, when it started absolutely pouring rain. I landed us so Vaia could help Frex with his coat. "We didn't think to bring your cloak, Elphaba," Vaia remarked once she was done. "Warm shower as soon as we put this little guy to bed?"

"Mmm."

"Sounds good."

We arrived at Kiamo Ko, and it took me telling him the story of the witch and the fox babies and Vaia singing him two lullabies for Frex to fall asleep. Then, true to her word, Vaia gave me the best shower of my life before putting me in bed. As I waited for sleep to overtake me, I reflected on the day. True, I hadn't gotten the shoes, but I had hopefully made Dorothy understand that I was not to be messed. Or maybe she just saw me as a weird, paralyzed green woman who used a machine to talk. Only time would tell …

I woke up early the next morning with a one hundred degree fever.

 **I'm evil, I know. Sorry!**

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was about four in the morning. I woke up feeling like my whole face was on fire. I also felt like something was squeezing the middle of my chest, which I knew could not be a good sign. With some effort, I took a deep breath in and called out to Vaia. "Aaaaaa."

There was a rustling of sheets, and then Vaia turned on the light and came over to me. "What is it, green human girl?" she asked, still a touch of sleep in her voice. "Bathroom? More covers? Less covers? A can?"

I responded with a cough, a barking, dry cough that did not sound healthy. "Nnnnnn." _Please notice that I feel awful so we don't have to play Twenty Questions while I hack and wheeze the whole time._

Luckily, she noticed pretty quickly. "Oh. That didn't sound good." She felt my forehead. "Shit, you're burning up. I'll go get my thermometer, okay? I'll be right back." She ran out of the room and was back within clock ticks with a simple mercury thermometer. She opened my mouth a little and put the thermometer in. After a bit, she took it out and frowned. "One hundred and one. Cripes. We really should've remembered your cloak yesterday, huh, Elphaba? Mental note for next time. Okay, I'm gonna give you a sleeping draught to make you more comfortable, and then we'll see how you are at a more godly hour. Alright?"

"Mmm." _Yes, comfortable. I like the sound of that. I don't even care that you're not thinking to get my device so I can tell you if I have any more symptoms. I just wanna sleep …_

I awoke again a few hours later, when there was sunlight streaming through the window. I felt about the same, if not a little worse. Vaia was up, mixing some liquids in a pitcher. I just stared at her until she noticed I was awake. "Good morning, green human girl," she said. "Feeling any better?"

"Nnn." _I swear, there is something_ in _my lungs._

Vaia pouted a little. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Here, let's get your temperature again." She put her thermometer into my mouth, and the temperature taking seemed to go faster than during the night. Before I knew it, it was over. "Damn, one hundred and three. That is not a pretty picture. Alright, I'm going to put you in your chair so you can tell me more about what's going on."

Vaia pulled my covers down, and I immediately got gooseflesh. The room was as cold as an icebox. As soon as Vaia put my device in place, I typed out, "I'm … cold. And … my … chest … feels … tight … like … there's … something … in … my … lungs." SPEAK.

Her face fell. "Oh. Yeah, then that's not just a cold … um …"

"I … have … pneumonia … don't … I?" SPEAK. During that day in Shiz's undergraduate library long ago, when I only needed canes to walk, I had learned that people in the late stages of ALS were susceptible to pneumonia due to their lungs weakening. At the time, that seemed like a far off thing, but now here it was: the third and final stage of my disease, where my breathing would be compromised, ultimately leading to my death. Of course, as a sentient being without a belief in a creator, I had an instinctual fear of death, but part of me welcomed the beginning of the end, because now I knew that ALS was most likely going to kill me, and not a Gale Forcer's bayonet. The former to me was the preferable way to die.

Vaia sighed. "Based on what you just told me, I'm almost a hundred percent sure. But luckily, the Tigulaars have a microscope in this castle, so I'll be able to get a throat culture."

"I … hate … those." SPEAK.

"Doesn't everyone? It'll be over before you know it, I promise. Here we go." I closed my eyes and felt Vaia open my mouth. And then I felt the tongue depressor touch the back of my mouth. The sensation was just as awful as it had been at age six when Father had reluctantly called for the doctor because I had strep throat. I gagged, and I knew I probably would have thrown up if my stomach wasn't empty. But then Vaia took the depressor out. "Done! Done. Don't hate me now."

I glared at her. _I'll get back to you on that._

"Don't look at me like that! It's over! Oz, sometimes I think people hate this more than shots. Okay, breakfast, and then I'm going to go see what we're dealing with."

"Mmm."

So Vaia gave me this hydrating drink along with the CalMix that made me feel a little bit better, and then she went off to find that microscope. I silently cursed. I did want my ALS to kill me, but couldn't it wait to do that until after I'd gotten Nessa's shoes? I wouldn't be able to go out looking for Dorothy until I'd recovered from this, if I ever recovered from this. I didn't even want them for myself at all anymore; I wanted them for Frex. He needed something of his mother's …

Speak of Kumbrecia, he suddenly ran into the room. "Auntie Fabala!" he exclaimed. "Vaia said you were sick! Are you gonna be okay?"

I looked down at my device and gave him the most honest answer I could without scaring him. "I'm … okay … now. I … just … have … a … little … something … in … my … lungs. That's … all." SPEAK.

"Oh. You'll be better soon, though, right?"

"I … hope … so … little … monkey." SPEAK.

He beamed; he adored the Monkeys, and from what I could tell, they loved him right back. "Me too."

Well, it turned out I did in fact have pneumonia, so Vaia sent an urgent message to the Traum Hospital for some antibiotics. It took a week for them to come, and during that week the tightness in my chest got worse, plus my fever never went below one hundred and two. And even when the antibiotics were on board, at night it especially hard to breathe. I breathed laboriously, afraid that if I went to sleep, I wouldn't wake up. But I always did. The mediation seemed to at least be keeping me stable, and I got used to the cold sweats and chills.

About two weeks after I fell ill, I was having a relatively good day. Vaia was just finishing giving me breakfast when Chistery flew in, screeching. "Sweet Oz," Vaia grumbled. "Shut up, you dumb Monkey! What is it?"

Chistery screeched again and pointed toward the foyer downstairs.

Vaia sighed, took my tube out, and put it away. "Alright, I'd better go see what the trouble is. Hang tight, green human girl."

She closed the door to our room behind her, so I could only hear muffled voices from the foyer. It seemed like a pretty emotional conversation, so I had little doubt about who Vaia was talking to. My suspicions were confirmed when after some time, Frex rushed in excitedly, saying, "Auntie Fabala, come see! Vaia's kissing someone!"

I smiled a little and followed Frex to the top of the stairs overlooking the foyer. _Vaia and Usnavi made up. There is good in the world._ And sure enough, there they were, kissing like they used to do in the early days of their relationship. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart. Usnavi grinned. "I'll never leave you behind again," he said in an earnest voice that I had never heard from him. "Okay? No more looking out for number one. Actually, I will be, 'cause that's you! That's you, my beautiful, luscious, gorgeous Vaia!"

Vaia giggled. "Oh Usnavi, I love you so much! So damn much!"

"Oh, you do? I couldn't tell!" More giggling from the both of them. More kissing. _Ozdamn me, I could've had this if only …_ That thought got me on a coughing jag.

Vaia and Usnavi looked up in a panic. "Elphaba!"

"Green human girl!"

They immediately rushed up the stairs. Vaia undid my chest strap and started patting me on the back. "Keep coughing it out. You're gonna be okay!" I had no choice but to obey. I coughed so much that my chest muscles started to ache. "Usnavi, get the door. I'm putting her on her bed."

Usnavi held the door open. "She needs to be at the hospital."

"I know, I know. And tell her that! Don't talk about her like she's not here!" Vaia unstrapped me completely and laid me down. I forced myself to keep coughing, even though I was exhausted. "That's it, we're going to Traum. Frex! Frex, big boy job. I need you to bring all the Monkeys up here. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes," he answered, sounding petrified.

"Usnavi, help me! Push on her chest!"

"Sure."

My muscles grew so weak that I stopped coughing, and all I saw was Vaia's face moving towards my own before I passed out.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi, everyone! Here's Chapter XXXIII!**

 **Gothic Butterfly 95, it's about to get even more Theory of Everything up in here.**

 **And Fae's Flower, I know the beginning of this chapter might seem a bit familiar to you, but I swear, I planned this chapter, and then later on I was rereading Tell Me You Love Me, and I was like, "Oh crap! Nia did this too!" I must have been subliminally thinking of your story. Take it as a compliment.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

 _I opened my eyes to a room made entirely of emeralds: the walls, the floor, the ceiling. Even the crystals on the chandelier above me were tinted with green. I turned my head to get a closer look at one of the walls – and then gasped in shock. I could turn my head! I hadn't been able to do that in a long time. As an experiment, I tried to bring my hand up to eye level. My arm moved as effortlessly as ever, and then I watched with fascination as my fingers clenched and unclenched on my command for the first time in years. Trying not to get my hopes up, I pushed myself into a sitting position, and then stood up. But I didn't fall over like I did at Colwin Grounds. Instead, I walked towards one of the walls and reached out to touch the glittering jewels embedded in the wall._

 _"_ _What in Oz …?" I breathed, and then I realized what I had just done. I had said something! Ignoring my confusion for the moment, I laughed out loud. "I can talk!" In the back of my mind, I knew I was either dead or at the hospital on a million drugs, but the surrealness of hearing my actual voice made me giddy. "What the fuck is going on?" I was aware that I sounded like a crazy person, talking to myself like that, but there was no one around to hear me, and I still was not over the joy of actually_ _talking_ _!_

 _"_ _Fabala," I heard a voice say from behind me._ No. It can't be …

 _"_ _Nessa?" I didn't dare turn around, afraid I would be disappointed._

 _"_ _No, little frog. Turn around. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."_ That sounds just like …

 _I turned around. "Mama!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but there she was: my mother, looking a lot healthier than she had been when she was pregnant with Nessa, and a lot happier than I had ever seen her. I threw all logical thinking out the window and rushed towards her._

 _She wrapped her arms around me. "There's my little Fabala! My little frog!" Then she held me at arm's length and took me in. "Except, you're not so little anymore, are you? You're all grown up!" We laughed together at that, though I still was half expecting her to disappear at any moment. "Oh, I am so proud of you, Fabala!"_

 _Those words were music to my ears, and I really was over the moon to see my mother again, but reality soon came back to me. "But Mama, am I dead?"_

 _She shook her head. "No, sweetie. Now, I'm not going to lie to you; you're not that far off from it. But you have good friends who are trying their hardest to save you right now."_

 _"_ _I wish they wouldn't bother," I said glumly. "I don't know how much you know about what's happening in my life, because up until now I didn't think you were aware of anything anymore, but I'm in bad shape down there! I'm-…"_

 _"_ _I know," Mama interrupted. "I know everything. I know that you stood up against the Wizard, and I'm really proud of you for that, because not many people can resist the charms of men such as him. I felt so guilty when you got sick because my Grandfather Peerless had the same thing. That's why you never knew him. I don't think there's any connection between your case and his, but still, I don't like that not only one but two people I love have to go through such a cruel disease. But you have carried yourself beautifully throughout this whole thing, and that's been truly amazing to watch. Gut wrenching at times, but still, amazing." She sighed. "And, I've seen how my husband has treated you over the years. A few years of kindness really doesn't make up for a lifetime of mistreatment, does it?"_

 _"_ _No." I felt a little bad, because I knew Mama loved Father, at least at some point in her life, but I also knew that their relationship was never the same after I was born._

 _"_ _No, you're right, it doesn't," she agreed. "And when he got here, I made it very clear to him that I wanted nothing to do with the man that had abused one of my daughters and mollycoddled the other one. Truth is, I'm not even sure you're his."_

 _"_ _I don't want to know about that," I quickly said, wanting to change the subject. "If you've seen Father, have you also seen Nessa? How is she? Could I see her too?"_

 _"_ _Your sister is a delight to talk to, Fabala," Mama said with a smile. "She was very frightened when she first got here, worried for that little boy of hers, until she saw that he was in good hands. She wanted to hear stories about you before she was born, so I told her how you would take one of the brooms from the kitchen and run around the house with it, pretending you were flying on it." We shared a smile; I vaguely remembered that happening. "But no, I'm sorry, Fabala, but you can't see her. You're still alive; even our meeting is sort of bending the rules."_

 _"_ _What rules?" I demanded. "I want to see my sister!" Then I realized how ungrateful that must have sounded. "But I'm beyond glad to see you, so I guess I should appreciate that. But Ozdammit, Mama, I really want to stay here with you!"_

 _She put a hand on my shoulder. "And you_ _will_ _, soon. But now is not your time, little frog. You have some things to do first. I know you're going to be in uproar about this, but you need to make up with your little blonde friend, Glinda."_

 _"_ _But Mama, she-…"_

 _"_ _Elphaba Melena Thropp, this is not a question. I'm aware that she has made a few mistakes, but-…"_

 _"_ _She basically killed Nessa!"_

 _"_ _But," Mama continued, giving me a firm look, "you two were best friends for a pretty long time. That shouldn't go to waste because of a pair of shoes. And speaking of those shoes, you need to lay off that poor little girl. Don't roll your eyes at me! She's scared and in a strange world. You're only making it worse for her."_

 _Before I could respond to that, we heard:_

"Is this normal? She should be waking up by now, right?"

"Calm down, Usnavi, I think it'll be soon. Look at how her eyes are moving; she's in REM sleep, which means the anesthetic is just about out of her system."

 _"_ _No," I said, suddenly panicking. "I don't want to go back. I can't talk. I can't move!"_

 _"_ _But you_ _can_ _make things right," Mama told me earnestly. "Go, Fabala. Your friends are waiting for you. I'll see you soon. I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too." Before I knew it, the emerald room faded out into blackness, and …_

I opened my eyes to the room Vaia and I shared at the Traum Hospital. The first thing I noticed was a dull pain in my neck and the whirring of some sort of machine next to me. Then I noticed Vaia and Usnavi by my bed, looking very relieved. "Hey, she's awake!" Usnavi announced happily. "What's up, green human girl? Feeling better?"

"Elphaba Thropp, don't ever scare me like that again!" Vaia exclaimed, standing up. "You were out for two whole days, and then hours after we pulled the anesthetic! I am too young to have that kind of strain on my blood pressure!" She sighed, calming down. "But, I suppose you want to know what the hell's going on. We put you in an induced coma. It was the only way to keep you alive until a decision could be made about what to do next. Then, we decided to give you a tracheotomy. I'm sorry, I know you like using your voice, but … yeah, you don't have one anymore. And, I may have left your device at the castle. I'm really sorry we did this without consulting you, but you would have died if we'd tried to get you off the anesthetic without any kind of breathing support. But the good news is that you're just about pneumonia free and I grabbed your communication board on the way out!"

I glared at her. _That's_ _good news? I hate that fucking board and it feels like someone took a knife to my throat. Which I guess someone did._

"Don't glare at me like that! I thought breathing was more important than talking! And it is." She held up the board. "Now, do you have anything you want to say at the moment?"

I raised my eyes.

"Okay. One? Two?"

I raised my eyes.

"D? E? F?"

I raised my eyes.

"F. Okay. One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six?"

I raised my eyes.

"P? Q? R?"

I raised my eyes.

"FR. I think I know what you're saying, but just to make sure: One? Two?"

I raised my eyes.

"D? E?"

I raised my eyes.

"So, Frex? You're asking about Frex?"

I raised my eyes. _No shit I'm asking about Frex. Last time I was awake, you were sending my two year old nephew to do a "big boy job" that my survival depended on._

"He's fine," Vaia assured me. "He did a good job helping me on the way here. He was a little nervous while you were in surgery, but I took him to the children's ward to play with Saro and the others. That's where he is now, in fact. But you should be very proud of him."

I let out a sigh of relief, and it was more than a little weird to feel my breath going out through my throat instead of through my mouth.

"Wait, Vaia," Usnavi suddenly said. "You aren't gonna tell her who made the final decision? I think she has a right to know."

Vaia lowered her head. "No, it would only upset her. The trach-…"

"I made the final decision." I followed the voice with my eyes and was shocked and quite irritated to see none other than Glinda standing in the doorway, dressed in yet another ridiculous gown, this time blue. _Does she ever dress remotely normally?_

"L-Lady Glinda," Vaia stammered. "I-I assumed you had gone home by now."

"No," Glinda said solemnly. "I wanted to talk to her first."

Vaia laughed nervously. "Well, with all due respect, Lady Glinda, I don't think she wants to talk to you. Plus, she pretty much literally can't right now."

"That's her problem. Now, I would like to talk to my friend – alone."

"O-Of course, Your Goodness." Vaia stood up. "Her communication board is right there if you want to use it. In the rush to get here, I left her device at – where we were staying. Come on, Usnavi." They left without another word.

"I got express mail from your nurse, Vaia," Glinda began, seemingly not at all affected by the look I was giving her. "She told me you were in a bad way and that a decision needed to be made, so I came as quickly as I could. I got here, and Vaia told me that they could either give you that … breathing thingie or let you go." She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "I am still very angry with you, Elphaba, but I don't wish death upon you. The way I saw it, you had to live."

I rolled my eyes. _Her Goodness has decreed that I can live! How blessed am I!_

Glinda sighed again and picked up my board. "Well, I'm sure you have a lot to say to me, so let's see if I can use this." She examined the board for a clock tick and then looked back up at me. "Okay, it looks like I'm supposed to list out the numbers until you tell me when I get to the right one, and then we do the same thing with the letters in the group you chose. Right?"

I gave no indication. A nagging voice in my head said, _Now, that's not nice. What did Mama say?_ But I didn't even know if that thing with Mama had been real, so …

"Right. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight."

I just stared at her. I already hated the board when I used it with Vaia, so Oz only knew I wasn't going to use it with Glinda, of all people.

"Come on, Elphie. You're being ridiculous. Look, I'm sorry – about everything." _Really? I thought you were "very angry" with me._ "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." Yeah, the "sorry" thing was just a ploy to get me to talk. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the board.

And I stayed as motionless as ever.

"Fine," Glinda said, slamming down the board onto the table. "Don't talk to me. Get better, and then keep tormenting an innocent little girl for a pair of shoes. I can't tell you what to do." She left the room in a huff.

I sighed. _I'm sorry, Mama. I just couldn't do it._

 **And that is that! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi, everyone! Here's Chapter XXXIV! Sorry for the wait, I was traveling, and then I had to do a little research and some story surgery. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

Almost as soon as Glinda left, Vaia came back into our room. "Judging by the fact that she just stormed past me without so much as a word, I'm guessing your little chat with Glinda didn't go too well?" she asked.

I lowered my eyes. _No shit._

Vaia sighed. "I really don't mean to butt in, but in the past, you've always talked about how good friends you are with this chick. And don't get me wrong, giving away your sister's shoes like that was messed up, but in my humble opinion, it shouldn't break you two apart. And neither should the other … thing."

I closed my eyes for a clock tick, my only means of stopping myself from crying. _Why, thank you, Vaia, for bringing up the "thing" that I've been trying to avoid thinking about for more than a month._

But, to her credit, she almost immediately realized her mistake. "Sorry. Forget I said that. My bad." She suddenly put on a cheerful demeanor. "Okay! I do believe it's time for your first suctioning! Do you know what that is?"

I lowered my eyes.

"It's basically artificial coughing," Vaia explained. "You can't cough on your own anymore, but your windpipe is still accumulating the mucus that everyone's does. So, I have to suction it out with a vacuum of sorts. Ready?"

Reluctantly, I raised my eyes. _Ready or not, this has to get done, I guess._

"Okay, I washed my hands before I came in here, so I don't have to do that. Gloves, I need gloves." She put on a pair of gloves and then disconnected me from what I now recognized to be a ventilator that was by my bed. Vaia then held up a tube that resembled my g-tube a bit, which was connected to some kind of box on my bedside table. "Catheter, and it's hooked up to that suction machine right there. Alright, here we go." She put the catheter into my trach, and it felt like I was getting stabbed in the neck and suffocated at the same time. So, not exactly a pleasant feeling. But Vaia took the catheter out after after about ten seconds. "Breathe. You're doing great. Okay, I'm going in again." Another ten seconds of suffocation and stabbing pain, and then Vaia removed the catheter from my trach and smiled a little. "Okay, we're done. You sound good in there."

I looked over at my board, and Vaia automatically followed my eyes.

"You wanna say something?" she asked.

I raised my eyes.

Vaia picked up the board. "Okay. One? Two? Three? Four? Five? Six? Seven?"

I raised my eyes.

"T?"

I raised my eyes.

"T. Alright. One? Two? Three?"

I raised my eyes.

"G? H?"

I raised my eyes.

"Okay, TH. One?"

I raised my eyes.

"A?"

I raised my eyes.

"THA. Are you saying 'that'?"

I lowered my eyes.

"No. Okay. One? Two? Three? Four? Five?"

I raised my eyes.

"M? N?"

I raised my eyes.

"One? Two? Three? Four?"

I raised my eyes.

"J? K?"

I raised my eyes.

Vaia let the board drop a little and gave a surprised smile. "Elphaba, are you thanking me?"

I raised my eyes and smiled back at her. _Yeah, you help me breathe. That's pretty damn important._

"You are more than welcome, green human girl," Vaia said. "It's been a pleasure."

It took me about two weeks to recover, shorter than I expected. A few days before I was released from the hospital, I was sitting alone in our room (Vaia was out taking Frex to the Traum Children's Museum), when a fresh wave of grief hit me. Grief isn't something that you simply endure intensely for awhile before it magically goes away for good. It comes and goes for a time, and eventually the times when it's gone become quite long. I had not reached that point yet. I missed Nessa terribly, of course, but somehow I knew that my vision of Mama was probably real, and Nessa was in a good place. But it would make sense that Nessa would go to some type of heaven! She had been as unionist as they came, always following what she believed to be the words of the Unnamed God to the letter. I used to joke with her that she was the Unnamed God's biggest fan.

But where was Fiyero? I knew that his family half heartedly followed the traditions of Lurlinism, but he himself had never expressed any opinion on religion whatsoever. Was he burning in some hellish dimension or lost in oblivion simply because I couldn't put logic over my emotions? If only I had said no and made him stay with Glinda, he would be alive. Maybe not entirely happy, but alive.

"Knock, knock." I turned to see Usnavi standing in my open doorway. "Hey, green human girl. I got you some frozen chocolate."

I forced a smile. I knew he meant well.

"I'll just put it in the icebox," Usnavi declared. "I have no clue how to give it to you." He deposited the frozen chocolate and then turned back to me. "Hey Elphaba, uh, you short on cash? 'Cause I could help you with that."

I did have a shaky plan to break into Colwin Grounds and "steal" the Thropp family fortune, more for Frex than for me, but it wasn't very developed yet, so I gave Usnavi a noncommittal look.

He took some coins from his pocket and slapped them onto the table. "Here. Two hundred and fifty Ozma coins. And I know if you could talk, you'd be telling me how I don't gotta do this, but I want to. You keep us safe, you helped me score with Vaia …" He chuckled. "You're pretty awesome."

I smiled my thanks, sort of wishing I had my device so I could say, _Thank you, but giving the Wicked Witch of the West money is probably a felony._

Usnavi sat down next to me. "You know, Vaia wasn't the only one in our neighborhood who lost someone to the Gale Force. I was about twelve, and I came home from school one day, and … the house was just a disaster area. My parents were gone. I was scared shitless." He breathed in deeply. "But my Grandma Ria found me, and I moved in with her. She was quite a character: she died just three years ago. I remember one day, she took me to the Museum of the Other World, and she showed me a model ship that the Wizard had brought from his world. 'This is where you were named,' she said. The ship had an inscription on it: 'U.S. Navy.' Apparently, my parents had seen that model ship when my mom was very pregnant with me, and my father exclaimed, 'Usnavi! That's what we'll name the baby!' I'm grateful they named me that. I'm probably the only person in Oz called Usnavi. I like that." He stood up. "Look, point is, what you're doing means that my parents and Vaia's dad didn't die in vain. And neither did your guy or your sister. Keep that in mind." He gave me the peace sign and then left.

Before I had time to think about what Usnavi had said, a White Cat walked into the room. "That Ape is full of shit," she said bitterly. "I heard the whole thing. Giving money to humans, honestly. What, you don't recognize me, human? It's Magie. I'm wearing prosthetic fur. My real fur's starting to grow back, though. I'm finally got off my treatment. Oh don't worry, human, I'm not in remission. I'm dying. I tried fighting it, but cancer really wants to kill me, I guess. And you didn't do jack shit to help me, did you, Miss Wicked Witch of the West? No, the love life of the Ape custodian is much more important than a Cat fighting cancer." She scoffed at me disgustedly. "Fuck you. And see you in hell, 'cause I read in the paper today that that dumb kid somehow got in to see the Wizard. And his price for getting her home is your pretty green head. Good luck with that."

 **Yeah, my Usnavi basically is Usnavi from In the Heights, just with more hair. I've planned the end of this story, and it's very Heightsy, so get ready for that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Magie left after that, and I was left feeling more bewildered than anything. I had never helped Magie because I had assumed she didn't want my help, considering her militant stance on humans. I'd learned the hard and painful way that there was no solution in magic to my own illness; how was I supposed to know if there was a spell to cure cancer? It was a pretty infamous disease, way more so than ALS, so surely some sorcerer or sorceress would have found a cure at this point. But regardless, even though Magie was one of the most intolerable people I had met, I felt at least some responsibility for her impending death.

Of course, my death was impending as well, and it was going to be a race to see what would actually kill me first: my disease or this insipid little girl. To be honest, I no longer cared. If the girl did kill me, she would probably only hasten my death by a few months, if that. If she didn't, I would get those shoes for Frex, and then I would die in peace. It occurred to me that my blasé attitude toward my own death was a bit strange, but I really wasn't that afraid. If death was nothing, then I wouldn't be able to care about anything whatsoever when I was dead, so there was nothing to be scared of. And if there was an afterlife, I would spend an eternity with Mama and Nessa and perhaps Fiyero … The only part of death that worried me was leaving Frex behind. I was practically the only family he had left; he clearly didn't want to live with his father. I didn't blame him.

Soon after Magie visited me, Vaia, Frex, and I went back to Kiamo Ko. I witnessed Vaia and Usnavi's goodbye from afar; they were sad to leave each other and guilty that they would see each other again soon, when I was gone. After they let each other go, I rolled up to them, Frex already on my lap and Chistery and the other Monkeys pushing my ventilator as they had been trained to do. "Ready to go?" Vaia asked.

I raised my eyes.

As Vaia climbed onto the back of Killyjoy, Usnavi hugged me, being careful not to disconnect me from the ventilator. "See you on the funway, green human girl."

I raised my eyes again and smiled sadly, knowing this was probably the last time I would see him. I think he knew that too.

Usnavi pulled away and nodded at the three of us. "Peace, ladies. Bye, little guy!"

"Bye, Master Usnavi!" Frex yelled down at him. As we got higher and farther away, Usnavi grew smaller and smaller until we could no longer see him. I thought I heard Vaia sniff from behind me, but I couldn't be sure.

We got to Kiamo Ko, and I found that I was actually a tad happy to be back. First of all, it was so nice to speak in a clear and efficient manner again, but I also just liked Kiamo Ko in general. It looked like a witch's castle from a storybook, and I reveled in that. Days were spent getting fed and suctioned by Vaia, giving Frex rides in my lap around the castle, and watching my merry band of assassins through Mombi's crystal ball. Dorothy had three friends now; a Lion had joined them. According to _The Emerald City Times_ , he wanted courage from the Wizard. Of course I got the irony that everyone else did about the "king of the forest" being a coward, but how could he expect the Wizard to give him courage? Even if the Wizard wasn't a lying phony, I didn't know of any spells that could permanently make someone brave. But the most interesting thing about the Lion was that according to the papers, I was to blame for his cowardice. Apparently he had been the little Cub that Fiyero and I had rescued that day in Doctor Nikidik's class. And now he was saying that because I hadn't let him "fight his own battles," he didn't have any courage. _Well, that's just great._

One evening, about a month after we had arrived back at the castle, I was contemplating life in my room with Frex playing with his toy train set on the floor beside me when Vaia suddenly came in. "So, I was just in the astronomy room looking through one of the telescopes," she began. "I could see that kid and her friends through it. They're only about a mile away, for what it's worth."

 _Alright, time for action._ "Frex … take … your … toys … back … to … your … room … and … stay … there. Vaia … will … come … at … some … point … to … tuck … you … in … and … tell … you … a … story." SPEAK.

"Why can't you tell me a story?" he asked.

"Auntie … has … to … work … tonight. I'll … see … you … in … the … morning … little … monkey." SPEAK.

He pouted a little, but luckily he didn't protest. He hugged my arm, which was the only thing he could reach. "Okay. Good night, Auntie Fabala." He picked up his toys and padded down the hall.

I turned back to Vaia. "Vaia … bring … the … Monkeys … up … here … and … make … sure … they … follow … my … orders. Once … they're … on … their … way … put … Frex … to … bed … and … then … make … cheese … and … crackers … for … yourself … and … our … two … dinner … guests. We'll … have … dinner … in … the … royal … dining … room." SPEAK.

"On it, boss," Vaia said before rushing off.

In the meantime, I looked down at the Grimmerie and quickly found a spell that I had had Vaia mark awhile back. It promised to produce similar effects to what I had accidentally done that memorable day in history class, and I thought now was the perfect time to cast it. _Vos omnes arte saltibitis, vos omnes arte saltibitis …_ That was sure to keep the girl and her friends nice and busy, not to mention exhausted. Perfect.

Presently, I heard the flapping of wings, and then Vaia came back in with the Monkeys. "Alright, sit down and stop making all that noise!" she shouted at them. "Listen to the boss!"

"Chistery. Everyone. Listen … up. Go … into … the … forest … and … bring … me … that … girl … and … her … dog … and … the … Lion. If … the … Scarecrow … and … the … Munchkin … try … to … intervene … destroy … them. Now … go! Fly!" SPEAK.

"You hear that?!" Vaia demanded. "Get the little girl, the dog, and the Lion! Now get off your asses and fly, Ozdammit!" They did, leaving in a chattering mass.

"Vaia … when … they … get … here … show … them … to … the … dining … room. I'll … be … waiting … there. And … while … you … all … eat … I'd … like … two … cans … of … CalMix. I'm … quite … hungry." SPEAK.

"You do realize that we're having prisoners, not dinner guests?" Vaia pointed out nervously.

"They're … not … the … only … prisoners … around … here. Now … off … you … go! Dinner … won't … make … itself." SPEAK.

So Vaia went off to the kitchen to make dinner, and I floated downstairs to the dining room to wait. Vaia finished making dinner, set the table, put Frex to bed, and then headed outside to greet our guests. And soon enough, I heard voices in the foyer. "Follow me, please," Vaia said. "I have dinner laid out for you, and … um … the Witch is expecting you."

"There're probably spooks in this castle," the Lion declared, sounding petrified. "Along with the creepy Witch. I don't care what Boq says; I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!" _Ha, you'll believe in more than that before I'm finished with you!_

"Hush, Lion," Dorothy scolded. "We have to see the Witch if you want to go back to the Wizard and get your courage."

"Well, the problem is I don't have my courage yet!"

But they fell silent once they entered the dining room and saw me. The Lion avoided looking at me altogether and stuffed his face with crackers and cheese. Dorothy, on the other hand, stared at me instead of eating. Her eyes traveled from my communication device to my trach, and then back down to the opening in my dress that Vaia must have forgotten to close the last time she fed me. She gasped quietly when Vaia put my tube in and started giving me the CalMix. I met her gaze and glared at her. She wasted no time in digging in.

Dorothy only had the nerve to talk to me towards the end of dinner, when I had finished my meal. "S-So, the Wizard says he'll get me home if I bring him something distinctly yours," she told me. "D-Do you have anything I could take?"

"I'll … show … you … something … he … might … be … interested … in. Come … with … me." SPEAK. She followed me to my room, probably because she was too scared to do anything else. "I … have … a … pair … of … crutches … in … my … closet … that … I … can't … use … anymore. They're … yours … if … you … give … me … those … shoes." SPEAK.

"B-But Glinda the Good Witch told me not to give you these shoes."

"You'll … give … them … to … me. And … you'll … stay … here … until … you … do!" SPEAK. I slammed the door with my chair, knowing it would lock behind me. I could hear Dorothy's sobs even when I was back downstairs.

I found Vaia in the foyer. "I locked the Lion in the kitchen so he wouldn't interfere with whatever you're doing up there," she informed me. "The dog escaped, though. And the Scarecrow's outside. He says he needs to talk to you."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hamilton was amazing. That's all I have time to say tonight.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 36

I was a little taken aback at first. _What would the Scarecrow want with me?_ Then it dawned on me. "Tell … him … I'm … not … letting … that … little … brat … go … until … she … gives … me … those … shoes." SPEAK.

"I … don't think he wants to rescue the girl," Vaia said slowly. "He just said he needed to talk to you. He seemed pretty desperate."

I sighed. "Fine. Send … him … in. And … tell … him … not … to … speak … until … he's … spoken … to." SPEAK.

Vaia scrutinized me for a clock tick, and then said, "Sure, green human girl. He'll be in in a few." She opened the castle door. "Come on in. The Witch will see you. Don't talk until she's had her say, though. She has a muscle disease, so it takes a bit longer for her to get stuff out. Be patient, or you could pay the price."

"Of course," the Scarecrow said as he entered the foyer. "I understand." He moved quite close to me, but then backed up at the look I gave him.

I turned to Vaia. "Leave … us." SPEAK. She nodded and quickly left. Tension filled the foyer as I began to type. Surprisingly, I didn't hear the Scarecrow shift impatiently as unfamiliar people usually did when I was typing something. Maybe sentient scarecrows just didn't feel compelled to do that. _Whatever._ "Scarecrow … I … know … you're … here … for … one … of … two … reasons. You're … either … here … to … rescue … your … brat … friend … or … you're … here … to … appeal … to … my … inner … goodness … so … I'll … let … the … girl … go. First … of … all … even … though … I … can … only … move … a … few … muscles … I … can … burn … you … to … a … crisp … before … you … can … say … Ozma. Second … I … have … no … 'inner … goodness.' They … don't … call … me … a … wicked … witch … for … nothing. Now … leave … before … I … decide … you'd … start … a … nice … fire … for … me … to … cook … the … Lion … with." SPEAK.

I grew furious when the Scarecrow started laughing once my message had finished. He eventually choked out, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I know you could make me spontaneously combust at any second, but wow, you're bluffing! Sweet Oz, Elphaba, actually listen to what you're making that machine of yours say! Why would you cook the Lion? You could never do that to an Animal. And even if you could, what good would it do you? You couldn't eat him; you can't eat! A-And I'm not here to rescue Dorothy. I'm here to rescue you."

 _What the hell does that even mean? But more importantly …_ "How … do … you … know … my … name?" SPEAK.

Now he shifted uncomfortably. "Lurline preserve me; this is going to get me a fireball up my ass." He sighed. "It's me, Fae. It's Fiyero. When the guys had me hanging in that cornfield, you must've cast some kind of spell that, well, made me become this. It had to have been you; you're the only person in Oz with both the power and the inclination. You saved my life."

Admittedly, my first instinct was to shoot a fireball up his ass. _I can't believe his gall! Not does this straw man come here with a whole crew to murder me, but to distract me by pretending to be my dead …_ I couldn't bear to finish that thought. But, in spite of myself, I typed out, "If … you're … who … you … say … you … are … why … can't … I … move?" SPEAK.

He seemed prepared for this. "You are in the advanced stages of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. You were diagnosed four years ago by Dr. Headly-Silon at Shiz General Hospital, and your deterioration has been one of the most horrifying things I've had to watch."

 _He seems pretty earnest. But still …_ "How … did … we … meet?" SPEAK.

"My cart almost ran you over on my first day at Shiz. You hit me on the head with a book and scared the crap out of my poor driver, and then I called you a traffic light. Not my finest hour, I'll admit." _Ozdammit, his voice sounds like Fiyero's, and he's acting like Fiyero, but I can't possibly believe this. I_ _want_ _to believe it, but that's not the same thing._ "Elphaba, please. You gotta believe me. We rescued a Lion cub together. You like books, and your dream was to work for the Wizard before you found out what a pathetic phony he is. You help Animals over in Traum, and from my observations, they adore you just as much as the human Ozian population adores Glinda."

 _Oh my Oz, it's him. It has to be him. But just to make sure …_ "Do … I … have … any … tattoos?" SPEAK. There. Something only Fiyero and Vaia knew.

He grinned. "You have one of a Goat on your upper left thigh with the initials A.D. in honor of Doctor Dillamond."

And that's when I was certain it was him. Knowing that made me want to run into his arms and never leave them again, but it also made me want to destroy the castle in anger at myself that I had saved Fiyero just so that he could spend a little time with me before leading an unending life alone. The former I couldn't really do without possibly running him over, and the latter was not exactly logical, so I ended up doing the dumbest and most pathetic thing I could have done at that moment, which was to start crying like a complete idiot. Luckily, thanks to my trach, this wasn't audible, but I felt like I had been doing it quite often during the past few months.

"Oh, Fae …" Fiyero swiftly walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh. Everything's gonna be okay. We can get out of this, don't worry."

"How? I … have … people … who … want … to … kill … me … in … the … general … vicinity … and … a … ten … year … old … girl … locked … up … in … my … room … just … because … I … wanted … some … old … shoes." SPEAK.

"And I have a plan to work around that, but as a side note, why do you want those shoes?"

I sighed, a little embarrassed now. "I … did … want … them. I … wanted … my … nephew … Frex … to … have … something … of … his … mother's. But … he … doesn't … need … them. All … he … needs … is … us … to … tell … him … stories. You'll … help … me … do … that?" SPEAK.

"Of course, Fae! As far as I'm concerned, this little guy can be my nephew too. 'Cause, after hearing his father talk nonstop on the journey here about how eager he was to kill you, I know Frex Junior doesn't need that kind of influence."

We shared a brief smile. "Uncle … Yero. I … think … Frex … will … like … the … sound … of … that. But … how … are … we … going … to … get … through … tonight?" SPEAK.

"As I said, I have a plan, sort of," Fiyero said. "You know, there's this really stupid rumor going around that water can melt you. I know, it's dumb and doesn't even make sense to anyone with half a brain, but I was thinking we could use it to our advantage."

That gave me an idea. "I … found … a … spell … in … the … Grimmerie … that … allows … one … to … transform … into … water … particles … with … the … appearance … of … the … spellcaster's … choosing. It's … normally … used … as … a … flashy … way … to … get … around. I've … never … used … it. But … I … can … use … it … tonight." SPEAK.

"Sounds perfect! And I've got the perfect place to do it. There's a wine cellar under a trapdoor in the North Tower. Vaia can wait there for you. Meanwhile, Boq and I will rescue Dorothy and the Lion, and you can chase us to the North Tower. There are always buckets of water in there to douse the torches in the morning. I'll tell Dorothy what to do. She'll be the child heroine all of Oz thinks she is anyway. And you can die in peace, with me and Vaia and Frex right beside you. I promise."

"I've … never … done … that … spell … before … so … Oz … knows … what … will … happen. But … you … have … a … pretty … good … plan … and … I … don't … have … anything … better. And … you're … right. I … didn't … survive … this … long … just … to … be … murdered … by … a … schoolgirl." SPEAK.

He grinned and kissed me on the forehead. It felt different, but not different in a bad way. "That's my Fae. Now, I have to get back to Boq before he thinks something's up. Send one of your Monkeys out, and I'll send back a note when we're getting close. See you soon. I love you."

I looked up at him and I knew I didn't have to bother typing out that I loved him too. He gave my hand a squeeze before leaving the castle. I couldn't smile very widely anymore, but I was still smiling as widely as I could when Vaia came back into the foyer. "How'd that go?" she asked me. "Oz, green human girl, you look the happiest I've seen you in … awhile! What's going on?"

"We'll … be … getting … a … note … from … the … Scarecrow … soon. Please … send … one … of … the … Monkeys … out … so … it … can … be … delivered." SPEAK.

Vaia looked at me strangely. "Wow, saying please and everything. What happened to you? You're just like your old self. I like it. Yo! Garu!" Almost instantly, a Monkey flew up to Vaia. "Go out, find the Scarecrow, and wait for him to give you a note. Once you have the note, come back here and give it to me." Immediately, Garu flew out of a nearby window, and Vaia explained, "He likes me. You want a can?"

I raised my eyes. _Might as well do something to pass the time._

Vaia soon retrieved my tube and a can of CalMix, and not long into the feeding, she said, "So, I know you want those shoes, but I really think you should let the girl go. First of all, she's scared out of her mind and probably traumatized, but also, you need to get on your ventilator at some point tonight. I mean, one night won't kill you, but it's not a habit we want to form."

"The … Scarecrow's … note … will … explain … everything." SPEAK.

Vaia gave me another bewildered look. "Who is this Scarecrow, your new gentleman caller or something?" When my only response was another cheesy grin, she exclaimed in realization, "Oh my Oz! You only smile like that when you're thinking about Fiyero! You've got to be kidding me! How did … how did this even happen?"

"I … was … stupid … enough … to … do … a … spell … without … making … sure … it … worked … or … not." SPEAK.

"So, you actually turned him into a scarecrow?! Damn! Remind me not to make you upset! So, his note …?"

"Is … his … plan … to … get … us … out … of … this … mess. I … don't … want … the … shoes … anymore. I … just … want … this … over." SPEAK.

"That makes two of us."

Vaia was almost done feeding me when there was a knock on the castle door. It couldn't have been Fiyero and Boq; I hadn't gotten Fiyero's note and I don't think Boq would have gone through the trouble of knocking.

"I'll get it," Vaia said, taking my tube out. "You're almost done anyway." She opened the door. "Oh! Lady Glinda! Hi! Come in, please! You wanna talk to Elphaba? She's right in here, so just make yourself at home, Your Goodness!" And then Vaia practically dragged a very taken aback Glinda into the foyer. She closed the castle door. "Okay, I'll let you two talk; I'll be in the library." She left before either Glinda or I could protest.

"There's a whole mob of people out there who want to kill you," Glinda told me. "Just thought you might want to know that."

"And … what … do … you … propose … I … do … about … that … Your … Goodness?" SPEAK.

"LET THE LITTLE GIRL GO AND THAT POOR LITTLE DOG, DODO!" Glinda shouted. "That's what I 'propose you do about that.' Elphie, I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it: you are out of control! I mean, come on, they're just shoes! Let it go!"

"I'm … doing … what … I … have … to … do. I … am … the … Wicked … Witch … of … the … West!" SPEAK.

"That's no excuse!"

Before I could figure out a way to make Glinda leave, Vaia came back in. "Just got this," she said, holding a note up to me. "Do you, um, want me to acknowledge this?" I looked at the note, and found that Fiyero had written out his plan for Vaia to follow, along with instructions for me to keep this whole thing confidential, and a reassurance that he loved me and that he would see me soon. Perfect.

I raised my eyes, and Vaia departed swiftly.

"It's Fiyero, isn't it?" Glinda said, more of a statement than a question. "Is he …?"

I could have easily raised my eyes and lied to her, but I realized I couldn't lie to Glinda, who had spent a morning in the Forest Library with me even though I had known she'd really wanted to be shopping, who had taken care of me during the period of my illness where I didn't know what abilities I would wake up without. But I also couldn't tell the complete truth either. Even though it hurt me to admit it, Fiyero was right. Except for Vaia, no one, not even Glinda, could know what we were planning. So I typed out, "We've … seen … his … face … for … the … last … time." SPEAK. As my message played, I dreaded her reaction.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "Oh no," she whispered, her voice quivering. "Oh Elphie, I'm really sorry."

"Don't … be. I … want … to … be … past … this … now. Please … go. You … can't … be … found … here." SPEAK.

"No, Elphie, I can't just let those crazy people kill you!" Glinda insisted. "I know you're gonna die sooner rather than later, and that's really unfairifyed, and for over two years I've wanted to make the Ozian ALS Association one of the charities I support because I want to kick this disease in the pants for what it's done to you, but Madam Morrible wouldn't let me! She was, like, on to me or something. It sucked! So, the least I can do is convince those people out there not to kill you."

"I … appreciate … the … gesture … but … I'm … afraid … they … would … only … turn … against … you. I … can't … let … that … happen. But … you're … right … about … one … thing. Even … if … I … survive … tonight … I'm … not … long … for … this … world. So … I … want … you … to … take … the … Grimmerie. I … trust … you … to … keep … it … safe … when … I'm … gone." SPEAK.

"Elphie, you know I can't read that."

"Then … you'll … have … to … learn. It's … up … to … you … now." SPEAK. As she reluctantly took the Grimmerie, I added, "You've … been … a … great … friend … Glin." SPEAK.

"And you've been the only friend that's really mattered to me." Completely surprising me, Glinda bent down and threw her arms around me in a satisfying hug.

But just then, there was a pounding on the castle door.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi! Here's Chapter XXXVII!**

 **So, I suppose I should tell y'all more about Hamilton. The wheelchair seats were right up front, so I had a good view. Donald Webber Jr made me cry as Hamilton, and James Monroe Inglehart rocked as Lafayette/Jefferson, though I think he was a better Jefferson than Lafayette. And Mandy Gonzalez (a former Elphaba, you know, and my mental casting for Vaia) was an AWESOME Angelica, and her performance sort of inspired Elphaba's rant at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

Glinda and I looked at each other in panic, both of us knowing we had to separate. I was grateful she realized that, because I had no time to type anything to her. As soon as she had concealed herself, Fiyero and Boq burst into the foyer, the former looking nervous but trying to hide it (and holding that mangy little dog), the latter almost unrecognizable from the sweet boy who was devoted to Glinda and who made me a bookstand, the bookstand that I still used, four years later. As I stared back at the hateful glare he gave me, I got a sudden impulse. With a mere thought, I paralyzed my brother in law; it was a simple spell that would wear off within clock ticks, so I typed as fast as I could.

"So … Boq … you've … come … to … rescue … your … little … friend. You … may … certainly … try. She's … just … up … the … stairs. But … I … hear … you … also … want … your … son. Little … Frexspar. My … nephew. You'll … never … find … him. He … doesn't … want … to … be … found. Even … when … I … die … I … have … ensured … that … he … will … be … provided … for. You're … just … like … my … father. Only … caring … for … your … child … when … doing … so … makes … you … look … good. It's … pathetic. But … as … much … as … I … love … my … nephew … I … loved … my … sister … more. I … loved … my … sister … more … than … anything … in … this … life. I … always … chose … her … happiness … over … mine. There … was … no … one … in … Oz … as … kind … or … trusting … and … you … let … her … live … a … lie. Her … guilt … over … you … corrupted … her. And … now … she's … dead. She … died … in … misery … because … of … you. Congratulotions." SPEAK.

As I predicted, Boq regained movement while my message played. "You corrupted her too," he said. "You and your father protected her from stuff that was just – life! So when she finally got exposed to it, she couldn't handle it. She trapped me in a marriage that I couldn't get out of without badly damaging my reputation. I would have been the foolish Munchkin peasant who left the crippled governor of Munchkinland. Even with her unpopularity, people would have pitied her and hated me. My hands were tied. And your morality has worn away with your muscles. Come on, Scarecrow. Let's rescue Dorothy."

They rushed up the stairs, and I said a spell in my head which pulled a level in the foyer that sounded an alarm for the guards who watched over the castle. They came quickly; they obeyed me because of loyalty to their "dead" prince and fear of what I might do to them. "Intruders! Seize … them!" SPEAK. Fiyero and Boq had already picked the lock on my door, and Dorothy was free.

"Oh, you found me!" she exclaimed happily. "And you found my dog! Oh, Toto! Oh, Scarecrow, Mister Boq, we have to get the Lion! I think that horrible ape locked him in the kitchen!"

"No time!" Fiyero said impatiently. "The soldiers are gaining on us. Come on!" He led them towards the North Tower, and I quickly followed them. In no time, we arrived in the North Tower, and the guards surrounded the three companions, effectively trapping them. I briefly considered saying something, typing out a monologue fit for a wicked witch. But that would take too long, and anyways, I thought the image of the silent sorceress would intimidate them even more. With only a little effort, I conjured up a fireball and let it float between me and my victims. I had to fight back a smile as Fiyero put on a look of terror and said, "Oh no, I may not have a brain, but I think that's for me. Somebody help!"

"No! Scarecrow!" Dorothy kind of surprised me, I have to say, as she broke free from the guard that held her and grabbed one of the buckets of water in the tower. She glared at me dangerously. "You are not going to hurt my friend, you wicked old witch!" She threw the water, putting out my fireball and soaking me from the shoulders down. _Thank Oz it didn't hit my trach, otherwise they'd have an actual dead witch on their hands._

The water was absolutely freezing, so it took me a clock tick to get over that, but then I began to mentally chant, _Aqua corporem faciatte. Aqua corporem faciatte._ Thankfully I really didn't get to see what I looked like as I descended into the floor, but based on the looks on everyone's faces, including Fiyero's, it was not pretty. But all I saw was the floor getting closer and closer, and then the wine cellar. The spell wore off as soon as I was in wine cellar, and I fell to the ground, where Vaia was sitting, waiting for me.

"Whoa, green human girl!" she said, still managing to keep her voice quiet. "That was awesome! Wow, this has got to be the craziest thing I've ever been a part of."

I smiled up at her, but just then, we heard one of the guards say from above, "S-She's dead. You killed her!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to kill her," Dorothy said, in that annoyingly innocent voice that got on my nerves even now. "I was just trying to protect the Scarecrow."

"Hail to Dorothy! The Wicked Witch is dead!" This turned into a whole celebration that luckily only lasted for a short while before my murderers resolved to rescue the Lion, get my crutches and bring them to the Wizard so he would know I was dead.

The last thing we heard from them was Fiyero saying to Boq, "Cool it about your son. He's not here. The Witch said he would be provided for. And who knows? Maybe she had a point about you …" We didn't get to hear Boq's response to that.

I, of course, didn't have my device, which meant that Vaia and I couldn't really have a proper conversation, but we were content to sit in a comfortable silence. Until that silence was broken by a sob from above. "Elphie … oh, Elphie!"

A bolt of guilt hit me as I fully registered the pain my little stunt was causing Glinda. I could only imagine what she was going through. To have my death hanging over her for four years, and then to seemingly finally have it happen, not by my illness, but by the Wizard's unwitting child hitman. It was almost comforting to know that I literally couldn't tell her the truth at this point, because that was what part of my brain was screaming at me to do. I looked up at Vaia, who gave me a sympathetic look. But soon, my exhaustion from the evening took over, and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on the trapdoor. "It worked!" Fiyero sounded more relieved then anything else.

"Congratulotions!" Vaia yelled up at him. "Give us a tick tock!" She went over to the wine cellar door and pulled down the foldable steps leading up to it. She climbed up the steps and opened the door. "Hi, Your Highness. It's good to see you again. Glad you're not dead. One more clock tick, and I'll get Elphaba up here. 'Cause it would've been kind of hard to carry her AND open the door, you know what I mean?"

"It's good to see you too, Vaia." I could just picture the crooked smile on his face, at least on his old face, as he said that, and it made me grin too.

Vaia quickly went over to me and picked me up. "I believe a very handsome prince is up the stairs waiting for you."

As soon as I was back in Killyjoy, my safe haven, I looked over at Fiyero, and finally was able to fully take in what I had done to him. _Ozdamn, I guess it's only fitting that the only way I could save him was by turning him into a …_ Amazingly, he seemed to know what I was thinking as he took my hand in his. "It's okay. You did the best you could. You saved my life."

"You're … still … beautiful." SPEAK.

"No, you don't have to lie to me."

"It's … not … lying! It's … just … looking … at … things … another … way." SPEAK.

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, all! This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Oh my Oz. I have to say, I'm kind of dreading writing the epilogue. There will probably be tears.**

 **But, speaking of the epilogue, I need YOUR input on a certain aspect of it, so go check out the poll on my profile.**

 **Also, a few nights ago, I saw Idina Menzel in concert. That's right, THE Idina Menzel! She was frickin amazing. I swear, her voice has only gotten a little less mind blowing since her Wicked days. Her Defying Gravity had me speechless.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 38

We thought about going back to Traum, but ultimately decided against it. No amount of medical treatment could save me, and we figured the supposedly dead Wicked Witch of the West flying through the sky with several winged Monkeys, an Ape, the Scarecrow, and Frexspar Riddle would not be welcoming sight for most Ozian citizens. Plus, flying was not as easy as it used to be, simply because being in Killyjoy was beginning to tire me out. But, ALS thankfully didn't affect my powers in the least, so I was able to put the same protection charms on Kiamo Ko that I used to put on the hospital, which meant we were perfectly safe.

According to Fiyero, the Wizard had gone home in that hot air balloon. He originally was going to take Dorothy home with him, but he ended up leaving without her. Typical. Glinda was the one who actually got Dorothy out of Oz, which made me feel an overwhelming sense of pride. I had always known that Glinda had some power locked up in that society skull of hers. And with the Wizard gone, she was now Throne Minister of Oz, and doing a pretty good job so far. Madam Morrible was thrown into Southstairs for treason, and Glinda was working on getting her executed. Good riddance. Something always seemed fishy about Madam Morrible to me.

But easily the best thing Glinda had done since becoming the ruler of Oz was starting to reverse the Animal Banns. Animals were now allowed to use the postal service and regular public transportation. This happened about a month after my "death," and as soon as we heard about it, I insisted to Vaia that she must go visit Usnavi in Traum. "I don't want to leave you!" she protested. "What if something happens while I'm gone? I …"

"Fiyero … knows … how … to … take … care … of … me. You … taught … him … how … to … suction … me … remember? And … I'll … just … stay … in … bed … until … you … get … back. Thanks … to … that … mount … you … found … I … can … talk … in … bed … now. And … why … don't … you … take … Frex … with … you? He … can … play … in … the … children's … ward … and … Fiyero … and … I … can … have … some … private … time." SPEAK.

"Okay," Vaia said uncertainly. "But what about when you have to use the toilet?"

I sighed. "Vaia … you … and … I … both … know … I'm … almost … past … that … now." SPEAK. She bit her lip; she knew I was right. "Please … go. There's … a … train … station … only … about … a … mile … from … the … castle … that … you … can … actually … use … now! Cost … isn't … an … issue … because … a … round … trip … only … costs … a … hundred … Ozma … coins. Usnavi … gave … me … two … hundred … and … fifty … and … I … haven't … used … any … of … it … yet. And … speaking … of … Usnavi … I … know … you … miss … him. I … bet … he … misses … you … too. You … deserve … a … break." SPEAK. She eventually agreed, and went down to buy herself a train ticket for the next day. Frex, being under five, went for free.

The next day, Vaia reveled to us that she had made an information packet on how to care for me. "I started making it when you got your tube," she explained. "You know, just in case my mom needed me, I could've given this to Endrea or somebody and they would have taken care of you while I was gone." She handed the packet to Fiyero. "Everything you need to know should be in there."

"So Elphaba now comes with instructions?" Fiyero deadpanned, flipping through the first few pages. "Vaia, I know how to do all this. We'll be fine."

She still looked nervous, however. "Okay. But swear to Lurline, straw man, if I find her with so much as a scratch when I get back, I will eat your family!"

Fiyero chuckled. "Duly noted. But I promise that won't happen. You just have a good time with Usnavi and tell him we said hey."

"Will do. Frex! Get in here!" Frex immediately bounded into the room. "It's time to go, buddy. Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle."

"Bye, Uncle Yero," Frex said, hugging Fiyero's legs.

Fiyero picked him up. "See you, sport. C'mon, why don't you give your Auntie Fabala a nice goodbye hug?"

I, of course, was in bed, propped up by a few pillows, so Fiyero put Frex on my lap. Frex wrapped his arms around me as best he could. "Bye, Auntie Fabala."

"Bye … little … monkey." SPEAK.

Vaia helped Frex off my lap and then turned back to me. "See you two in a day or so. Make sure he takes good care of you, green human girl!"

"I've been wondering: how did that nickname start?" Fiyero asked shortly after Vaia and Frex left. "'Cause out of context, it sounds kind of cold, but I know none of your friends mean it that way."

"It … started … on … the … carriage … ride … to … the … hospital. Most … of … them … hadn't … yet … heard … the … news … about … me … and … none … of … them … knew … my … name … so … it … was … the … most … natural … thing … they … could … call … me. It's … grown … on … me … since." SPEAK.

"Mmm, it's nice, but I personally like 'Fae' better."

We shared a grin. "You … know … I … finally … figured … out … how … you … came … up … with … that. The … second … syllable … of … my … name … right?" SPEAK.

"Yep. It came to me one day during physics class."

"Of … course … it … did." SPEAK.

Soon after that, I had to be suctioned for the first time that day. Fiyero had done it before, but always with Vaia's (very) close supervision. I have to admit, I was a little nervous; in his new condition, he couldn't hold things very well, and I didn't want my windpipe to get poked or something. But I could tell he was being really careful. "Okay Fae," he said once he had set the suction machine. "Ready?"

I raised my eyes.

"Okay. I'm going in." I could see he was nervous too. But, when the catheter went in, it felt no different than when Vaia did it. Once I had recovered from the tracheotomy, suctioning actually started to feel good. And on this particular day, I'd been on my ventilator all day so far, so I didn't need to be oxygenated beforehand. Fiyero put the catheter in twice for ten seconds each before asking, "That enough?"

"One … more … time." SPEAK.

"Got it." Ten seconds later, my airway was as clear as ever and both of us were quite relieved. "I did that without Vaia!" Fiyero declared triumphantly. "How was I, Fae? As good as her? Better?"

"I … didn't … feel … any … difference. You … did … well." SPEAK.

"Why do I feel like we're back at Shiz and you're looking over some math work I did?" He laughed at his own joke, and I smiled, wishing I could properly laugh with him.

I also thought to myself, _Oz, if someone had told me when we first met that one day this man would be cleaning out the mucus from my trachea, I most likely would have asked them if they had had a brain tumor for breakfast._

After he gave me lunch, he showed me some family albums he had recently found. "That's my dad, Marillot," he said, pointing to a picture of a family of four standing outside a castle. "And there's my mom, Baxiana. And that's me and Yasho. I think we're about nine and six there."

"Neither … of … you … seem … interested … in … getting … your … picture … taken." SPEAK.

"Yeah, although for completely different reasons. I probably wanted to go hide out in the kitchen and talk the cooks into giving me sweets, and I'm guessing Yasho had some experiment going in his room."

"What … castle … is … that?" SPEAK.

"That's Audron Iir, our other castle that I told you about. I assume that's where they are now."

I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. "They … think … you're … dead." SPEAK.

"Yeah, they do," Fiyero admitted. "I actually heard that they were told that, um, you killed me."

 _Merciful Oz._ "I … almost … did." SPEAK.

"No, you did not!" he insisted. "You saved me! And it was my choice to stop my men from capturing you and my choice to go with you in the first place. I-I don't want you to die thinking that what happened to me was your fault."

"I … don't … want … to … die. And … I … wish … I … could … say … goodbye … to … Glinda … one … last … time." SPEAK

He laid down next to me. "I know, Fae. But she already said her goodbyes. We wouldn't want to put her through the same pain all over again. And I think it's very healthy for you to admit that you don't wanna die. But, call me an optimist, but I truly believe that we'll both be alright in the end. After all, you told me that you saw your mom. And I'm guessing she's waiting for you to join her. Nessa too, probably."

I couldn't help but be uplifted by that. What can I say, Fiyero's eternal optimism is infectious. We spent the rest of the day looking through his family albums and simply talking. Vaia and Frex returned the next evening, with the former in a bit of a state over my well-being but still happy about seeing her boyfriend. I really didn't know what was to come in the days, weeks, or months ahead, but I at least knew that whatever happened, Fiyero would be with me.

 **There you have it!  
Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


	39. Chapter 39

**Well, here it is. The epilogue.**

 **I have a plot bunny for my next story, but I have to finalize it and outline it first. Still, stay turned. It's going to be a bit … different. I think you'll like it, though.**

 **I just want to thank all my main reviewers: Fae's Flower, Gothic Butterfly 95, the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, Indy's Green Hat. You all made my day with your reviews, so thank you. And a big thanks to those of you who nominated and voted for this story in the Gregs. I did NOT expect to win, so that was really thrillifying.**

 **This story was the hardest story I've ever written, mostly because of the research that went into it. So naturally, I imagine it was hard to read as well. I'm pretty sure I lost some readers along the way. But I respect that. They understood that the nature of this story was not their cup of tea, so they didn't put themselves through it. But thank you to the people who stuck with me.**

 **Enjoy the epilogue.**

Epilogue

Frexspar Shell Riddle

"Alright, time's up, pens down," Professor Watten said in a tired voice. "Fold your test paper in half and bring it up here. Have a good break." I eagerly got in line to turn in my history final. I had finished a half hour before, and had spent the remaining time going over my essay on how the Wizard's regime had affected our trade relations with Ix and Ev. One sentence summary of my essay: it seriously messed them up because of the Wizard's fixation on "putting Oz first." What a load of crap. You see, I'm not a huge fan of the Wizard, mainly because he ruined my aunt's life and possibly indirectly killed my mother. That kind of thing tends to cut a little deep.

I'm Frexspar Riddle, son of Nessarose Thropp, the Witch of the East, and nephew of Elphaba Thropp, the Witch of the West. I'm also the rightful governor of Munchkinland, and as soon as I graduate from Shiz, I'm gonna reclaim Colwin Grounds and tell those twenty officials in Center Munch where they can stick it. I can't wait!

After I turned in my final and wished Professor Watten a merry Lurlinemas, I left the history building and headed to Briscoe Hall, my home away from home off and on for the past three years. That history exam had been my last exam of the semester, so I was officially done with my fifth semester of college. That felt kind of awesome. "Frexspar!" Aaand, the awesomeness was gone. My father was practically running down the road to meet me. He was the headmaster of Shiz, so we ran into each other quite often, but that didn't make it less awkward. My dad's a flake who only married my mom because he felt sorry for her and it would heighten his social status. I guess I should be glad he's such a flake, because otherwise I wouldn't exist, but still, Dad doesn't exactly win the Best Father of the Year Award. "Done with your exams?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to sound disinterested. "Just finished today. I'll be heading back to Traum tomorrow."

I could tell that Dad was trying to be cheerful. "Great! You think you did well?"

 _Why the hell do you care?!_ "Yeah. Sure. Look Dad, I gotta go pack up my stuff. I have an early train to catch tomorrow."

"Okay, Frexspar. Um, have a merry Lurlinemas." I didn't bother to respond. _Yeah, merry Lurlinemas to you too, Dad. Thanks for abandoning me and Mama and making me only grow to 5'5"._

I had a fairly quiet night packing up my stuff. My roommate, Ronano, had already left for his home, the Outer Vinkus, the day before. He had a long trip ahead of him. For me, on the other hand, it was a day's journey from Shiz to Traum. I had the weirdest home ever: the nurses' quarters at the Traum Hospital for Animals. I lived with Vaia, a nurse who had taken care of Aunt Elphaba during the last few years of her life, her husband, Usnavi, and their son, Pax, who was basically like a brother to me. Though I had had a good start to my junior year at Shiz, I was looking forward to going home.

The next morning, I gathered up my stuff and went to the train station. I got there hours before my train was due to leave, so I bought some crackers and made myself comfortable in the lobby. Suddenly I heard the clicking of heels and, "Freeeeex!" Then, I saw a streak of pink before the life was squeezed out of me.

"Hey Fabala," I said, pulling myself free. "Are you going home today?"

"Yep, and I'm taking the train!" Fabala answered. "All of the staff are busy getting ready for Momsie's 40th birthday party. It's only a few months away! I'm so excited! Momsie isn't, though. She thinks she's getting old. She's been so grumpy lately!" Yes, enter Fabala Kelle, Glinda the Good's daughter. She had just finished her first semester at Shiz, and she had latched onto me like flywax. It was cute sometimes, but other times, I felt like, _Okay, just because my aunt was your mother's best friend doesn't mean_ _we'll_ _necessarily be good friends._

But today I was in a good mood. "Tell your mom I think she doesn't look a day over thirty. And tell her I said hey!"

"I totally will!" She sat down next to me. "You know, I sort of wish I could go to Traum with you. I've only been there once, when Momsie did a visit there a few years ago. It was so cool! You have, like, a real community there! I love it!" Thankfully, her train came only after a short while. I like Fabala, but I can only take her in doses.

My train arrived in Traum that afternoon. It was just a fifteen minute walk from the train station to the hospital. As soon as I passed through those doors, I knew I was home. Pax and one of my other friends, Saro, were waiting for me in the lobby. "Well, look who's home!" Saro exclaimed happily. "The Frexinator! Bring it in!" And then Saro hopped up onto my chest while Pax squished us both.

"So, the scholar!" Pax declared as we separated. "How was Shiz this semester? Feel any smarter?"

"Nah!" I said. "Just tireder. Believe me, I am ready to do nothing for a month!"

"Truth!" Saro agreed. "Even correspondence classes can be a bitch. But I finally finished algebra, thank Oz." Poor Saro. He had wanted to go to Shiz, but his seizure risk was too high, so he experienced college vicariously through me.

Pax clapped me on the back. "Come on. Ma's eager to see you. She's been cooking all day!"

Sure enough, we found Vaia in the nurses' quarters, hunched over what smelled like a pot of lima beans, my favorite. She immediately turned when she heard the door open. Her face broke out into a delighted smile. "Frex! You're home!" She ran over to give me a hug. "I missed you! We all missed you!" She looked over at Usnavi, who was sitting at the table, reading _The Traum Post_. "Usnavi! Get your nose out of that paper and welcome Frex home!"

"Ah, there he is!" Usnavi said, putting down his paper. "Welcome home, Frex! You hungry?"

"Yeah, I actually am!"

"Well, that's good, 'cause we got A LOT of food for you! How about we start eating?"

Dinner passed pretty cheerfully. I told them all about the past semester at Shiz, while Vaia and Usnavi talked about their jobs. They had both been promoted since the start of their time at the hospital; Vaia was now Head Nurse, and Usnavi was the groundskeeper. Both of them liked to talk bad about their jobs, but I knew they loved what they did.

After dinner, I found myself wandering through the hospital. I really always missed it when I went to Shiz. The hospital had had a few human patients since Glinda had lifted the Animal Banns, but it still was mostly Animals. Most humans either were attached to the hospitals they had always gone to, or they just wanted to give Animals their space. I passed the office of Dr. Snidar, the head doctor, and looked at the plaque right outside the office dedicated to Dr. Bea, the head doctor who had served during the Wizard's regime.

Then I came upon the Great Hallway, and I saw it. A gorgeous painting of Aunt Elphaba that one of the hospital's old patients, Nixen, had drawn on the wall shortly after her death. No traces of the equipment she had required because of her illness, just her standing on a mountain, her cape billowing out behind her, her hair blowing in the wind. Above the painting, Nixen had written:

 _ELPHABA MELENA THROPP_

 _1273-1296_

 _SHE DEFIED GRAVITY A LOT_

Aunt Elphaba (or Auntie Fabala, as I called her when I was a kid) had died when I was just two years old from one of the worst diseases nature has to offer: ALS. By the time I knew her, she could no longer walk or talk, and she needed physical help with basically everything. And during the time I knew her, she lost the ability to breathe on her own, and then she died. I remember the day she died. I was living with her, Vaia, and my Uncle Fiyero in a secluded castle in the Vinkus, Kiamo Ko. She had faked her death a few months before so that she could die without people trying to kill her, so we were all stuck in that castle. Towards the end, naturally she had some issues: she fell asleep for three days once, green stuff came out of her trach (Vaia told me years later that it was hard to see how much mucus came out on her skin), and she just wasn't the firecracker she once was. So one day, she went to sleep, and her breathing was very shallow, so Vaia called me and Uncle Fiyero in to say goodbye. I remember how Uncle Fiyero held her hand and told her over and over again how much he loved her. I don't know how long it took, but after a while, the ventilator could no longer help her, and her breathing stopped. I remember how Vaia put a stethoscope on her chest, and then just shook her head sadly. Aunt Elphaba was gone.

That same day, Uncle Fiyero killed himself. I remember how he dragged Aunt Elphaba's body down to the basement of the castle, where there was a traditional Vinkun funeral pyre. He made a fire and pushed her body into it. The three of us watched the cremation for a little bit, but then, before Vaia could stop him, Uncle Fiyero jumped onto the pyre. His straw body turned to ashes almost instantly. Vaia fell on the floor and cried for a long time that day. Then she took their combined remains and buried them outside Kiamo Ko.

Now, eighteen years later, I stood in the Great Hallway, thinking about Aunt Elphaba and Mama. Comparatively speaking, I only have a few memories of them, but I do remember that they were both strong, powerful women who rarely took no for an answer. One time, Mama told one of her senators he could kiss her ass. I still remember his shocked expression. Mama didn't curse often, so when she did, it meant something. I recall a conversation I had with Aunt Elphaba about death, in which she had to explain to me, a two year old, that my mother had been killed by a house and that I would never see her again. Looking back on it, that talk must have been so hard for Aunt Elphaba.

As I was looking at the painting, I suddenly heard a voice from behind me. "Nixen's really an artist, isn't he?" I turned sharply to see Vaia with fond smile on her face. "You know, Usnavi was really skeptical when Nixen told us he had drawn something on the wall. He was fully convinced that Nixen was a punk, so at first he was not interested in seeing this painting. But then, Nixen actually showed the two of us what it was, and we were just – blown away. Usnavi never complained about Nixen's wall drawings again!"

We shared a laugh, and then I commented, "Well, I've always liked it. It's quite a likeness."

"That's basically what Lady Glinda said when she saw this." _Huh?_ At my bewildered expression, Vaia continued, "A few months after the painting was done, Lady Glinda visited the hospital to give me some of Elphaba's things that she thought I might like, and by coincidence she saw the painting. And once she was done being emotional, she donated one million Ozma coins to the hospital. We were able to raise salaries, get a new x-ray machine, and start treating cancer patients better." She looked at me earnestly. "Your aunt was truly an incredible person. I don't think I'll ever have a patient – or a friend – like her again. Sometimes I see a lot of her in you. Remember that." She went on her way to supervise nightly rounds, and I was left deeper in my thoughts than before.

My Aunt Elphaba had sacrificed her chance at a semi normal life to help out a downtrodden minority. I'm not gonna say that nothing could conquer her, because ALS clearly did, but that was just about the only thing that could. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would be the man I am today, and Oz definitely wouldn't be the country it is today. Right there in that hall, I decided to really commit to following her example by speaking out even when there were going to be consequences – and maybe starting to look at next semester's classes.

 _Don't worry, Auntie Fabala. I'll make you proud._

 **Thanks for reading, everyone.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Elle Dottore**


End file.
